The Warrior From Cydonia
by Toltec Spirit
Summary: Why kill a peasant and gain a house… when you can kill a queen and gain an empire?
1. A Comprehensive History

**A/N: This was originally going to be the sixth chapter in my "A Collection of Short Stories" anthology, but I realized the plot was too extensive for me to leave it as a short story. Thus, I decided to expand it. It is going to have a few chapters, but I don't know how many exactly.**

**Virtual kudos to those that recognize who the main characters of this story are modeled after, and what country this story takes place in. It is safe to imagine the characters with accents, but you'll have to figure out the name of the country first before you do so. A little Googling would certainly help.**

**I think that about covers it all, so I'll end this author's note before it gets too long.**

**I sincerely hope you all enjoy this ancient AU fic, and toss me a review when you're done.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Comprehensive History **

The kingdom of Cydonia was the most dangerous, magical, and vibrant realm ever known to man or any other creature. The endless menagerie of lifestyles, practices, and societies made it seem like something borne from the dusty pages of some long forgotten fairytale.

Dragons roamed the skies day in and day out, some as pets, and others untamed. Wizards of every sector of magic imaginable honed their expertise in their yards and schools, all under the tutelage of their weathered mentors. Warriors trained with their weapons of choice, battling family members, thrill-seekers, and war veterans alike.

On a grander scale, Cydonia's towering cities of marble and gold dotted the landscape, beacons of exquisite structures that attracted both commoners and royalty to their thriving hubs of commerce and legislation.

On Earth, Cydonia was the single surviving continent in the wake of the War for Dominance. The tension between its four neighboring kingdoms, first set in motion in the year 15 B.C., culminated in a global conflict that ravaged for, oddly, fifteen years.

It ended on year 0, the same year that the first total solar eclipse in history was recorded. Every nation pitted itself against its neighbors and waged endless war, all for the purpose of usurping the planet and becoming the only superpower to exist on Earth.

Cydonia, led by the noble Queen Amalthea, avoided plunder by not subjecting her troops to slaughter on foreign ground. Instead, she played the pacifist, defending her nation's borders with every last willing animal soldier, be they male or female.

For fifteen grueling years the enemies were held back, the other nations crumbling around them as their towns were overrun and their people massacred. When the bloodshed finally concluded, the queen's land still stood through the fire and smoke, while the other continents were nothing but scorched earth buried under the fallen metropolises and drowned in the blood of millions.

Alas, all was not well with the victorious empire.

The queen and her son both perished in the defense of their territory, and with her dying breath, she named her sole surviving daughter the next ruler of Cydonia. And so it was that a grief-laden Princess Ambrosia ascended to the throne, and became the queen of a realm in disarray.

There was far more work to be done than could possibly ever be placed on the shoulders of the twenty year old bird, but she accepted the position without hesitation. She swore to the heavens and beyond that she would honor her family by restoring Cydonia to its former glory, and make it the finest, most prosperous kingdom one could ever inhabit.

As the years ticked by, her physical wounds healed. Her emotional ones scarred over, but never really faded.

Bit by bit, step by step, she inched closer to her goal of a flawless nation. The strains upon her varied from year to year, and were it not for her faithful servants and councils to support her during the tough times, she might just have crumbled and become nothing but a living ghost.

By 20 A.D., her goal was accomplished, and a year of festive celebration resulted. The few survivors from the outlying territories made the journey to Cydonia to rebuild their lives and start anew.

She then spent six more years upgrading the Capitol to suit her own tastes, to make her home and place of rule as peaceful and imposing as possible. By 27 A.D., it was finished.

Its numerous domes, plazas, and neighborhoods reached from one horizon to the other, it seemed. The elevated palace sat in the middle of it all, its groups of spires and buildings scraping the very sky, the tallest structures to ever exist. Hewn from the purest alabaster and inlaid with tantalizing designs of pure gold on every surface, it was eye-meltingly fancy and a true symbol of Ambrosia's majesty and regality.

Once the Capitol was refurbished, she transitioned into a more relaxed lifestyle.

Starting off, she trimmed down the size of her in-house workforce as much as she thought necessary. Servants, guards, advisors, and the like were given the choice to stay or go. Those creatures with families comprised most of the helpers who departed the Capitol, while very few others left. The queen was flattered by her subordinates' loyalty to her, which convinced her once again that she was a queen to be respected, not hated.

She made other changes here and there, some obvious, some hidden, and all important.

She led from then on in luxury and comfort, but another problem cropped up within a few years, one that happened to sneak in and steal one of her staff every so often: death.

She could not bear to disappear from the planet like her brother and mother, to have her cold body buried in the ground and forgotten. That was her reasoning for pursuing a way to defeat death, and her answer to all who questioned her as to why.

Though there was an abundance of mages to be found in Cydonia, very few dared to tinker with the fundamental force of life itself. The few who did unravel its secrets and give themselves immortality never announced it to the world, staying underground to keep their exploits from becoming a mundane transformation for all who craved it.

She was the queen, and she knew that her status would sway some mage in Cydonia to visit her and bestow upon her the gift of life everlasting. She sent her couriers to every major city on the map, each carrying a tempting message. It claimed that whoever was bold enough to provide her with immortality would be provided for indefinitely in the form of currency, gold, and jewels.

Just as she had expected, she did not have to wait idly by on her throne for someone to take her up on her offer.

One week after the news had been spread, a male Barn Owl mage had arrived outside the Capitol, the message in talon. After he showed the proof to the guards, he was escorted all the way to Ambrosia's throne room.

After the proceedings were dealt with, her entire entourage amassed in the spacious cavern to witness the process firsthand.

The mage procured from his bulky satchel a dagger, a small ruby and a medium ruby, a chalice, a wand, a bottle of strange elixir, and a spell book. He warned her that the experience was going to be quite painful, as he had performed it on his mate, who took seven days to recuperate.

She heeded his warnings and instructed him to start, and to continue the procedure to completion, regardless of how much she begged him to cease.

He stepped up to her, took a deep breath, and began.

He carved out a small gash in her forehead and another in her chest, directly above her heart. He collected the blood in the chalice, poured in the elixir, and mixed it thoroughly. The bleeding queen was then ordered to drink the bubbly fluid, and prepare for discomfort of a serious degree.

The Barn Owl flipped open the book to a specific page and brandished his wand while she downed her tainted blood, resisting the urge to vomit the horrid solution back out. Aiming the wand at the pair of rubies, he recited the first half of the incantation, causing them to levitate and settle themselves partway into her wounds. Then, he belted out the remaining half of the charm, while aiming the wand at Ambrosia.

What happened next was as remarkable as it was agonizing.

Two concentrated beams of white light shot from the tip, each aiming for one of the gemstones resting on her body. The queen then dropped to her knees as the light pooled in the rubies and heated them to scalding temperatures. She screamed as her flesh melted and fused to the diamond-shaped stones, welded to them by the power of his magic.

Once the wounds were plugged to perfection, the spell ended in a flash.

The room fell utterly quiet, save for the rapid breathing of the creatures all around. The Barn Owl cleaned and packed his things, informing the half-conscious queen that she would never die unless the gems were removed, shattered, and every ounce of her blood drained.

Anything less than that, and she would not die. She could be dismembered, drowned, skinned, burned alive, or even eaten, and still survive.

From that point on, she need not eat or drink to thrive, those necessities becoming luxuries. Her reproductive capabilities were also untouched, frozen in their healthy state, never to degrade. He declared her a marvelous avian parallel to Talos, the ichor contained inside her by the gems.

Jewel granted him permission to leave through a gritted beak, declaring the mission a success. The last words she uttered to him before she slipped into unconsciousness were: "Thank you."

Due to her participation in the War and her subsequent trials as queen, Ambrosia was tougher than most. Two days hence, she was awake, but was so unbearably sore that she remained bed-ridden, her throne empty. Her elite staff shouldered her duties while she recovered, running the country to her exact specifications.

Two days after that, she was as normal as could be, and re-assumed her role by climbing back upon her throne. She felt as if she had been reborn, her tingly blood coursing through her veins and giving her strength.

For her, at least, a new era had dawned in that year, the year 35 A.D. She could now lead her kingdom onward for eternity, her fear of death perpetually negated.

She had been taught in her youth that kings and queens ruled, and then passed away, that empires flourished, and then disintegrated. That truth no longer applied in her situation. So long as she lived, her nation would live, forever and ever. The very thought of that made the stunning Queen Ambrosia be swamped with joy while perched in her throne, and she found herself smiling more often than ever before.

Life was a roller coaster for the queen, as she had come to realize, and after her alteration, her jovial existence took a second dip into negativity.

Politics was being discussed every waking moment in the Capitol, and as much as Ambrosia enjoyed shaping and influencing it, there were undercurrents of equally fascinating dialogue and gestures to be observed.

The one that captivated her deepest was romance.

There were scores of couples to be seen walking, flying, and running around in her center of power. Thus, her need to find out what made it so special grew on her incrementally with each sunrise and sunset. She asked many of her closest friends who were romantically bound what love was, and they generally replied all in the same manner.

It was a concept that defied reason, a multilevel connection to the one who was your soul-mate, and life's greatest treasure to be had.

Ambrosia had slowly realized just lonely she was, and all throughout 35 A.D., she began the search for the individual she could call her "soul-mate." Her efforts proved fruitless, since not one male macaw of her species felt that it was proper to couple with the highest-ranking being on Earth. They honored tradition and morals, and the queen grew more and more distressed by their choices to reject her.

She was a victim to her desires, and the creatures below her in status noticed a change in her demeanor. They pitied her and hurt when she hurt, and so they prodded and pressed her to allow them to help her come up with a solution. She was initially unwilling to dump her problem onto others, being the independent female she was, but she ultimately relented near the end of 35 A.D.

They formed a collective think-tank within the Capitol, and news of the queen's dismay never escaped from its walls. After a month of their wide-ranging ideas being tossed out by Ambrosia, she finally accepted the solution. Copying off a tradition established by the earlier civilizations of Cydonia, she agreed to set up a system where any zealous macaws could fight to the death gladiator-style.

The ultimate winner would become both her mate and her king, and inherit a position more rewarding than any other.

Ambrosia put the fleshing-out of the system's specifics on hold, thus reducing the burden on her while she drafted the plans for a coliseum as close to her palace gates as possible.

When the so-called blueprints were finalized, the plaza that stood in the way was razed, the marble and gold salvaged, and the groundbreaking ceremony was carried out. Architects and engineers flocked to the Capitol to assist, in the hopes of contributing to the project and earning a massive salary in return. Workers also arrived in droves, for they could see no higher honor than building something conscripted by the queen herself.

The circular arena steadily rose from month to month, the thousands of volunteer and drafted civilians alike toiling away to have it completed on time. Ambrosia was a familiar face at the site, observing the creation of her brainchild with her own sapphire eyes. There were a few dozen casualties during the twelve months it took to finish the arena, and the queen saw to it that the families involved were repaid to the best of her abilities.

At that time, no one had ever documented raising the dead, and so there was nothing that could be done until necromancy was born.

When the extensive concealing tarp was pulled off the structure for drama purposes, the entire Capitol erupted in cheer. The three-tiered marble arena – which came to be formally known as "The Pit" – shone in the midday sun, its columns and facades showing the extreme precision with which they were crafted.

Even though the nation resounded with applause and a unified sense of accomplishment, Ambrosia was the most overwhelmed of them all. It was a testament to the ability of her people to turn a simple idea in her mind into something infinitely more substantial and pleasing.

A Capitol-wide feast ensued to memorialize the unveiling, good food and fine drink laid out for the populace to consume. Needless to say, hordes of drunk creatures all kinds crawled home that night, and for those with partners, many rounds of coitus were performed in the various households.

Now that the physical aspect of Ambrosia's wish was fulfilled, all her and her posses' attention was focused on refining the means with which the winner would be selected. Being the queen, she wasn't looking for any run-of-the-mill combatants to be her husband and her king. No, she was going to make it so that any prospective fighters had to push themselves to the limits to emerge victorious.

The warriors who applied would have to face various opponents one-on-one in an elimination-style system. It was the classic bracket approach, and the weaker of the dueling pairs would be weeded out, guaranteeing that only the most fortuitous beings could make it to the final match.

However, she added a harsh twist to the already challenging proposal: The winner of the final combat match would have to face the queen herself.

Should he defeat her, then the dual titles that awaited would be granted to him without pause. Of course, he would never know until after the battle that even if she was killed, she would never truly die. Once any and all damage she suffered was repaired, she would send for the victor – once his injuries had been mended as well – and crown him at the foot of her palace for all to see.

Her addition, however, puzzled her staff, as she had been through little combat in the War. She had inherited the same power as her father had held, which was the power to move at blinding speeds, and thus strike with sickening force.

She had not used it at all during the War, as her father had been so caught up being king that he never had ample time to train her to harness her innate ability. She was also a fledgling arms master, as the weapons she had used most during the War were short swords, daggers, and a bow and arrow.

The rest of the specifics were shored up within two more weeks, and so Ambrosia hurriedly moved into the next phase of her postponed incentive.

Before she put her couriers to use once more, she hired a select few hand-to-hand combat masters and experts in the art of super speed movement. Being as she wanted to learn all there was to know with regard to her two skills, and acquire the knowledge as fast as possible, she handed over her queenly duties to her staff and began a trying routine.

She worked herself to the bone, practicing on dummies in the beginning, and then sparring with her mentors once her prowess improved.

By the end of her training one month later, she could beat down and immobilize all of her mentors successively with minor exertion.

As for her other ability, she could race around the Capitol's perimeter in less than twenty seconds. That proved her unmatched speed, and as for her endurance, she could orbit the same Capitol for fifteen minutes before exhaustion prevented her from sprinting any longer.

She was poisonously certain that no male macaw but the absolute best could hold out against her, and would be ended by her eventually. If he _did_ survive, well, she already knew the outcome.

In the summer of 37. A.D., the momentous declaration of her master plan – and the sole reason behind The Pit's existence – was ferried to every corner of the continent. Response was null for the first few months, as no macaws felt that their lives were worth risking for the queen, no matter how beautiful or powerful she was.

But eventually, opinions changed, and one or two soldiers would trickle in a month. They were given residence in a special sector of the Capitol, but were isolated from their opponents and anyone unnecessary, to reduce the risk of sabotage and cheating.

She required eight in total to fill the slots in the bracket, and so she endured a decent wait for that quota to be met. In the fall of 37 A.D., she had accumulated enough to begin the first biannual gladiator match, which Ambrosia labeled: "The Games of Destiny."

While The Pit was prepped, the fighters were given a day to train, and the day after to rest.

The night before the monumental debut, Ambrosia slept fitfully in her plush silk bed, distrustful of the possibility that she might end up with a partner so soon. She was equally disturbed by the fact that lives were going to be lost, since few of her opponents would likely turn out to be immortal, and that she may even have to end lives personally.

When she awoke that morning to the picturesque dawn, she steeled her will and told herself that The Games of Destiny were a necessary evil, and that sacrifices had to be made. She ordered her staff to amass in the arena's species-pertinent seats and the guards to alert the fighters while she tidied up.

Standing in front of the silvery deep of her mirror, she preened herself from the crown of her head to the tip of her long, sultry tail. She then cloaked herself in a short silken robe dyed crimson and purple, and applied a delicate headdress made of her own plucked feathers that were stained gold.

She made her way out of her palace and down the maze of steps and corridors to the arena far below, as the robe prevented her from flying.

Upon reaching the exterior wall, she waved the guards aside and traversed a gently angled walkway. When she emerged onto her viewing platform, she saw that the coliseum was filled to the brim with spectators, and that all eight contestants had lined up on the sandy turf of the battle area. A brief cheer exploded from the onlookers, and then she commanded the attention of every soul in the ring with a sweep of her wing.

She addressed the crowd first, welcoming them and announcing the beginning of the very first Games. After a brief spell of more applause, she silenced it and faced the rapt line of macaws, who bowed to her deferentially. She gave them a thorough speech about what the whole point of the brawl was, what would happen to the winner, and a heartfelt apology to those who would not leave the coliseum alive.

There were only two rules they had to obey: There was no forfeit option, and the last macaw standing, won.

She beckoned for them to stand, and then conferred with the team-pickers poised behind her. They studied each macaw – who they had not spoken to or seen until then, to ensure fairness – and split them up into four teams of two. They then voted on which two would battle first, and upon choosing said team, the other three pairs were guided into a hallway across from Ambrosia and kept in separate rooms to await their deadly turns.

With the flick of her wing, a special team of guards emerged and handed each macaw the weapon most suited to their abilities. The Hyacinth Macaw clenched a dagger in each foot and a short spear in his beak, while the Great Green Macaw acquired a heavy-looking two-footed sword. Jewel then checked to make sure that the archers were in place, who were given the job of shooting down any challenger that tried to flee.

When that checked out, she looked at the macaws, blew each of them a motivating kiss, and gave the signal to fight. The macaws screeched and leapt at each other a moment later. Since each was armed with conventional weaponry, the one that landed the most blows would most likely survive.

Ambrosia could not take her eyes off the two sparring birds, due the determination of each and the loudness of the fight. There were countless metal-upon-metal clangs, the sound of bodies sliding in the sand, and the occasional squelch of tissue being lacerated.

The Great Green Macaw was always trying to stun his opponent long enough to obliterate him with the massive sword, while the other was keen on getting in close and landing multiple, cutting blows.

The sword-wielding bird was agile, but the other was faster still.

The Great Green could not block effectively, and was taking hit after hit. Blood dripped from a multitude of scratches and nicks all over his plumage, and he was beginning to tire from the lack of oxygen. He grew more and more desperate, and the Hyacinth merely dodged him repeatedly, looking for the perfect opportunity to finish him.

When the brutish macaw jumped into the air and swung the blade down for a crushing strike, the Hyacinth flopped to the ground and rolled out of the way. His already-failing strength sapped from the effort, he could not react fast enough to counter his foe. He was barreled into by the other macaw, who pinned him to the ground and impaled the spear into his enemy's throat.

What little blood he had left ran thickly from the wound, and his eyes slid shut as his soul abandoned him.

The crowd hooted and hollered as the guards emerged and lifted his wing into the air, the victor smiling and waving to his audience feverishly. After he was escorted to the quarters and given water and treatment, the corpse and weapons were removed, the next team was led out, and round two of the fighting commenced.

That battle and the next went by fairly quickly, while the fourth was rather drawn out.

The Military Macaw from team two and the Blue and Gold Macaw from team three vanquished their foes by fire magic and telekinesis, respectively. The Military Macaw from team four also triumphed with his bow and arrow, but only by a hair. He collapsed after being declared the winner, and was rushed out of the arena to be examined and healed immediately.

It was late afternoon by the time the eight had become four, and so Ambrosia froze the competition until the next day, to give her, the audience, and the warriors alike time to gather their wits and relax for a day.

She removed her robe and balled it up carefully in her talons before flying all the way back to her palace. She handed the dusty, wrinkled robe and crooked headdress to one of her maids, mounted her throne, and whiled away the remainder of the day doing what she did best: rule.

That evening, she shed her queenly duties on her councils, took her leave, and flung herself onto her bed for a grossly-needed nap. She was unsure of who she would have to face in the coming days, but she would give whoever faced her a damn good fight, and an honorable death.

The elimination matches continued for the remainder of the week. The four rested macaws were mixed up into two pairs, and the skirmishes began anew.

The fire-wielding macaw overcame his opponent by heating the air to such an extent that his foe developed an incurable fever. The seizure that resulted as his brain was cooked finished him off. The bow-and-arrow fond macaw beat the dagger-user by piercing his skull with an expertly placed bolt.

Ambrosia had favored the Hyacinth Macaw the most, and had been very distressed upon witnessing his death.

After another day-long adjournment, the final two faced off, and the skirmish that ensued was the most engaging of them all.

Both Military Macaws were using ranged attacks, and they mostly stayed well apart from each other for the duration of the skirmish. Much dodging and counterattacking was performed, but in the end, the Military Macaw's arrows failed to be faster than the other's balls of flame.

Since the former had to stand still to aim and reload, the fire mage had waited until his foe fired, and then retaliated. The sphere of hurtling flame had grazed his opponent's tail, and his fate was sealed.

He struggled to snuff out the blaze, but his desiccated feathers resisted his efforts. And so it was that he had been roasted alive, the fire scurrying from his tail to his head in a matter of seconds. So traumatizing were his screams of agony and the sight of him smoking that Ambrosia could not bear to watch.

She put on a tortured mask of approval as the macaw was congratulated and taken away, grateful that he had interpreted her praise as genuine. She had a nightmare during her sleep in which she was burned alive over and over again, her immortality not a blessing, but a curse.

The next day, when she had him summoned to her throne room prior to the deciding round, it was fair to say that she held a certain hatred for the fire mage, and swore to herself that she wouldn't even give him the chance to touch her.

He asked her a few questions about what he was getting into, and she answered them truthfully. In return, she asked for his name, and he stated it to be Androkles.

Once that was done, her posse vacated the palace and jetted to the coliseum. She walked beside him to the overstuffed structure without any ornamentation.

When they reached the interior, they stopped at a random point in the sand, in full view of the observers. He bowed to her and shook her wing in such a manner as to cause her to blush invisibly. She saluted him for making it as far as he did and wished him the best of luck, even planting on his cheek the briefest of kisses.

Of course, it was all a show.

They then spaced themselves out, and Ambrosia gave the first of two orders. Androkles seized his trusty staff, while she wrapped the toes of her right foot around the hilt of her trusty short sword. The instant the guards retreated, she squawked harshly and tempted her rival.

His fire magic was fast, but even it could not keep up with the pace at which she sprinted. She dodged the jets and balls of flame with minimal exertion, dumfounding Androkles, who believed she was teleporting from one position to the next.

He could not hit her, try as he might.

When he aimed for her, she bounced ahead. When he shot once to get her moving and then shot again where he predicted she would be, she doubled back on herself, appearing as if she had never moved at all.

Androkles eventually did away petty attacks and called upon his true power in a fit of frustration, whipping up tornadoes of flame that made the arena a gauntlet of potentially instant death.

Battered on all sides by the heat that she could not avoid, and worried that the tornadoes would harm the spectators, she planned and executed her final assault. She weaved in and out of the swaying, churning pillars to confuse their creator, and then rushed at Androkles from the front at blistering speed.

Right then and there, she ended the battle.

The sword slicing through his chest and jutting from his back, she carried him all the way to the wall and drove the blade into the brickwork, the tornadoes vanishing into nothingness.

She left him impaled there like a training dummy, watching as the blood streamed from his beak. She turned away as his eyes rolled back, and gave a raucous squawk of penultimate victory.

Dozens of creatures exited the stands and surrounded her like a mob, and then proceeded to ship her all the way to her palace in a march of exultation and reverence. She stayed up late that night feasting and drinking, eternally glad that her brief vindicator was no more.

Before she hauled her drunken, food-laden body to bed, she gave her entire staff the following day off, effective at cuddled into her fluffy blankets and dreamed sugary dreams.

From that day on, her monthly and yearly activities revolved around "The Games of Destiny."

Every six months, another championship was held, followed by a month of slaughter, all in the name of privilege. The death toll of Queen Ambrosia's Games steadily rose as the Earth revolved around the Sun, and every single time, she defeated her rival.

Eight dead souls became sixteen, then twenty-four, then thirty-two, and so on. Seeds of remorse and fear bloomed in her mentality as time flowed on, the notion that no worthy male would ever claim his rightful place at her side becoming gradually more plausible.

She kept asking herself ceaselessly when the bloodshed was going to end, and she knew not the answer.

Ambrosia was incredibly close to cancelling the Games permanently on the eve of the eighth championship in 41 A.D., but her confidants urged her to hold them one more time. By now, she realized she was in too deep to stop, and could only obey their wishes, and hope.

She was in for the surprise of her life when she saw the line-up on the sand one cool fall day. Right in the middle, hunched over in a bow, was a navy blue macaw of her own species!

The graceful curve of his long tail, the shape of his skull, the sleekness of his build. All the indicators were staring her in the face. Other than that, he was as ordinary as the rest.

But when he stood and met her gaze, she swore she saw the faintest glimmer of acknowledgement behind his hazel irises. He was the first male Spix's Macaw to participate, and even though that fact had nothing to do in regards to his odds, she sensed that there was something… different about him.

She would not have the chance to interact with him personally or uncover his name until the very end, and the uncertainty of that knowledge goaded her into praying for his well-being. She was completely at a loss to assist him, and so his survival was riding on the teams he was made a part of, and how cleverly he could use whatever talents he possessed.

He ended up being on the last team to duel that refreshing day, and Ambrosia's nerves were on-edge for the entire show. His nemesis, a Scarlet Macaw, was using a staff of some sort, while his only item was a tight-fitting necklace bearing an opal amulet.

She whispered a succinct prayer to the deities above, and then ordered for the fisticuffs to commence.

She suffered two epiphanies within minutes as she discovered their concealed aptitude. The Scarlet Macaw wielded earth magic, while the Spix's Macaw was fluent in telekinesis.

The showdown was epic, to say the least.

The tricolor bird could conjure up all kinds of stones and boulders from thin air, and he even used the natural sand of the site to attack. The navy bird could match his every move, deflecting needles of rock with a sweep of his wing and shattering the large chunks of stone with un-seeable punches.

In spite of all the debris flying around, neither could seem to gain an upper hand on the other.

The earth mage's offensive tools also doubled as defensive ones, and the same went for the telekinetic male as well. They were both panting from the draining of their energy, and their onslaught dwindled in intensity. They resorted to circling each other and using petty barrages meant to tire, rather than injure.

One of them has to give, and soon, the queen chanted to herself. The spectators were growing antsy, craving the adrenaline rush of watching an insufficiently-talented bird get destroyed.

The macaws stopped circling in the midst of a leaden silence, and then chaos broke loose.

The ground began to quake as the earth mage traced a circle in the sand, and the navy bird shut his eyes in unparalleled concentration. Without warning, a menacing cone of solid rock separated from the turf and floated into the air, sand cascading from its flat upper surface.

The crowd inhaled in a collective gasp.

Ambrosia estimated it at eight feet tall, and perhaps a few tons in weight. The macaw's staff vibrated as he levitated the cone, and then gave a sharp jerk as the cone went zooming for the focusing macaw.

In an instant, his eyes popped open and his wings shot out in front of him. He slid backwards a good five feet as he slowed the cone down to a stop, the momentum exerted on his metal energy fields being responsible. He began to take one tentative step after another towards his foe, his fanned-out wings trembling eerily as he advanced.

The earth mage held his ground and did not skid in reverse, but it looked like his staff was about to be flung from his grasp. Then, the cone began to revolve, its pointed end creeping up to point at the clouds, and then tilting back down in its creator's direction. A wash of dread passed over the Scarlet's face as he tried to shoot the cone off again, but the strain was too much.

He dropped to his knees, and the Spix's Macaw blasted the cone directly at him. He was repulsed in the opposite direction, slamming into the brick boundary with a dull thud.

The jagged point obliterated the Scarlet Macaw and continued on, vaporizing into a shower of rock chips after striking the brick wall. The show-goers yelled and scrambled higher up the rows as that section of the wall collapsed into a pile, taking the first few lanes of seats with it.

When the proverbial dust settled and the queen restored order, she threw her gaze to the downed Spix's Macaw, who lay in a heap. She gulped thickly, fearing the worst, but the clump of navy feathers staggered to its feet. He stripped off the necklace and cast it into the center, and Ambrosia saw that the opal was splintered like glass.

The male stayed conscious long enough to have his wing hoisted into the air, and then he slumped to the ground once the guards released their grip.

He entered the shadowy corridor while being levitated by a pair of kestrels, and the queen breathed out a tremendous sigh of relief. That relief, however, was quickly subdued by an ache of foreboding.

Only time would tell if he would be the one to take her on.

As the adrenaline junkies trekked back to the Capitol, she instructed for the border to be rebuilt without delay. She cast a stern gaze at the corridor, floated another prayer up to the gods, and streaked off in the direction of her abode.

Every time she perched upon that platform, she could hardly sit still when he faced his foe. The birds behind her sensed that something was perturbing their queen, but she would not give a complete reply when asked.

When the four contestants became two, he was still alive. She was more apprehensive then ever when he debuted at the first one-on-match.

It was a tongue-biter of a face-off for her, and she kept her eyes riveted on the macaw. He was pitted against a water mage, who, as his first tactic, summoned a cloud to rain non-stop over the sandy ring only.

The sand turned sticky and slowed the Spix's Macaw down, and flying was also out of the question. The macaw constructed a barrier around himself that deflected the rain, but he was already at a disadvantage.

The water mage, a Hyacinth Macaw, simply stood on a small jet of water that sprung from the ground, firing spheres of dense fluid at his foe. He was not trying to drown him, he was trying to pound him into submission.

Though the orbs and jets of water were hitting the Spix's barrier and being reflected, his mind was once again weakening. He was constantly defending, and he would not last much longer if he didn't land a devastating attack on the other.

A few minutes in, the Hyacinth apparently had had enough, and sent a huge strem of water racing for the navy macaw. It rushed around him and swallowed him up, and the queen believed he would never re-emerge.

However, a sphere seemed to plow up the center of the stream, seemingly unfazed. She could see the silhouette of the macaw just below the bulge in the stream, and her heart fluttered with joy.

When the sphere reached the end of the stream, the Spix's Macaw burst out and tore the mage's staff away with a wing flick. The jet dissolved and the cloud evaporated, and then the Spix's Macaw grabbed his rival with a pair of invisible hands. The latter was then strangled to death, twitching about in the air for half a minute, and then going limp.

The Spix's Macaw let the body drop, bowed once more to the queen, and hobbled unsteadily out of the ring. Overcome by the short-term bliss, she waved goodbye to him, certain that he had seen her.

When she turned in for her nightly slumber, her heart burned with a pain unlike anything she had ever endured.

She could not imagine killing him in cold blood, but then again, there was no way for her to die _accidentally_. She was now a prisoner of her own design, and the only way she could be placated is if he truthfully ended her life with his mind.

She had to mask her swirling uncertainty when she clambered onto her throne the next morning. Her ruse proved useful, as none of her staff detected anything amiss with their queen. She asked for her two-tone robe and slipped it on, both to block out the dawn chill and to subconsciously attract her soon-to-be enemy.

With a simple command, she sent for him. As the guards exited the room, she wondered if she was ready to die and accept him as her own for eternity.

* * *

That fight with that blasted mage yesterday was intense, but by the gods, I won. I might have slept well, but now I am shaking with anxiety and eagerness. To meet the queen personally, the supreme beauty she was, made my heart throb.

Greater still, however, was the thought of what I had to do to gain her love. Could I kill her in order to save my own life? I imagined that I could, but that made no sense, as she was a mere mortal.

How could I be bound to her if she was dead? I supposed I was out of place to question her motives, but I made the choice then and there that I would ask her about the issue.

I had been waiting in my dim quarters for about an hour after rousing, well-rested and alert. I floated an apple over to me from the small table near the door and held it in the air, munching away as I waited.

It was very crunchy and sweet, much tastier than the produce I lived off of in Corinth, my home. I was a peasant ever since my birth, as my latent mental abilities didn't exactly entitle me and my family to any extra food or coin. That didn't matter, because my parents, my two sisters and I ran the farm, and I was proud of the fact that it was one of the largest in Corinth.

We produced more food than we needed on a regular basis, and so we ate well and gained plenty of coin from selling the excess. We were upper-class peasants, but we never seemed to have enough money or incentive to move into the city, as my parents had wanted to do for years.

If I managed to defeat the queen, I would see to it that they would be richly provided for and have all their wishes granted to them. They had been so upset when I had packed up and left for the Capitol, and the sight of my two baby sisters weeping broke my heart.

Everything I had known and loved was riding on the upcoming conflict between me and the queen, and I begged the gods to grant me this one last triumph. I was probably asking too much from them, but it never hurt to petition for their favor.

At least, I sure hoped it didn't, or I was a dead bird walking.

Once I had nibbled the apple down to the core, I replaced it on the table and fervently preened myself. I wasn't vain in the least, but I had to look highly respectable for when I spoke with the queen.

When I had combed through my tail, I let out a sigh and grabbed another apple with my mind. Before it reached my beak, the stone door slid open with an irritating noise.

Two Short-Eared Owls melted from the darkness, each holding an aptly-sized gold trident in one of their wings.

"Come now, esteemed warrior. Queen Ambrosia has requested for your presence," said the owl on the left, his voice gruff.

I nodded and ambled out of my quarters, the door grating shut behind me. I then felt the cold shafts of the tridents on my back, preventing me from turning back. We distanced ourselves from the barracks and exited through a small gate.

As we skirted the perimeter wall, the guards prodded me to walk faster. When we left the holding area behind, the queen's palace loomed ahead, at the top of a small mountain of steps that seemed to frequently disappear into the lower-level buildings.

We crossed the courtyard and came upon the very bottom step, pausing momentarily.

I gulped and asked, "Umm… I have to walk up _all those_?"

"Yes. It is standard procedure, warrior."

"If you have no further questions, please proceed."

Steeling my will and facing forwards, I mounted the first marble step. Several times during the climb, the guards poked me in the back, and I nearly tripped.

By the time I surmounted the last dozen steps, I emerged onto a large porch-like area, complete with fountains and shrubbery. I hunched over in exhaustion, but the owls lifted me up with their weapons.

"Rest here for a short while," they said in unison, not sounding the least bit tired.

Deeply thankful of their first act of kindness so far, I obliged them. When my pulse returned to normal, they nodded and jabbed me to continue. We plodded down the tree-lined walkway and came to a large pair of white and gray marble doors.

The owls at my sides nodded to the hawks stationed in front of the slabs. The hawks grabbed hold of chains bolted into the slabs and heaved, sliding them open with that familiar grating din.

"Move, warrior," the owls ordered.

I headed for a pair of even larger solid gold doors at the end of a small space, ever conscious of the animals milling about on all sides. Upon reaching the solid, fifteen foot walls, the owls planted themselves inches in front of me and crossed their tridents in an "X" between them.

"Listen, and listen well, warrior. Do not speak unless spoken to, and do not ask questions unless you are given permission to do so. Breaches of conduct are not easily tolerated. Understood?"

"Clearly," I replied.

"Good. Now, you may proceed, and behold the glory of your queen."

The owls parted before me and pulled a lever on each side of the path, causing the doors to swing inwards silently. I treaded into the wide room, so consumed by the splendor and artistry all around that I jumped when I felt something push me from behind. I looked back and saw two peacocks driving me forwards with a pair of spears, their gazes flat.

The throng of animals on either side of the red carpet stopped to watch me, some smiling, and others worried. My eyes suddenly darted to the golden throne nestled against the back wall, occupied by the sitting queen.

As I approached, my eyes told me once again that she was the most gorgeous bird I had ever seen.

The way her robe flowed over her body like gossamer waves, the way her tail draped over the steps leading up to her perch, the way her eyes shimmered with youth. Needless to say, to observe her in such detail took my breath away.

I drew within ten feet of her throne, and the guards called, "Halt, warrior."

I stopped, and as I had been taught to do countless times before, I lowered my head and bowed.

After staring at the carpet fibers for a good ten seconds, I heard the queen say, "Rise, noble male."

I did so slowly, and the peacocks stepped back to give me room.

"What is your name, fair macaw?" her smooth voice asked.

"Nikomedes, my queen."

"Ah, a fitting title for someone as accomplished as you."

"Thank you, my queen."

She shifted in her perch and asked, "Do you need me to clarify the conditions and terms of the match you are about to enter?"

"No, my queen," I replied sternly.

She chuckled lightly, her tail quivering minutely.

"That makes my job much easier. So, is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

I pondered for a moment, remembering my stricken family. "Yes, there is."

"Go ahead, Nikomedes."

"If I do triumph today, is there any way I can have my family financially provided for?"

She gave me a tight glare, as if I had struck a sinful chord with her.

"Feeling a little overconfident, aren't we? We shall discuss the matter later, _if_ you happen to defeat me. The odds aren't in your favor, I must admit. But we shall soon see who is truly the superior fighter."

I gave her a hearty nod, a bit intimidated by the menace in her words.

"My queen, could you explain how I am going to be by your side if I defeat you? You are a mortal, and so your entire scheme is rather... ludicrous."

The queen cut me off and laughed a sonorous warble that was melodious to my ears.

Apparently, the peacocks thought it wasn't funny at all. I was slammed to the ground by the large birds, who smashed their scepters against my back painfully.

"You are out of line, warrior! Such insulting language is forbidden!"

The air was driven from my lungs, and I struggled to breathe.

The queen's harsh voice turned out to be my saving grace: "Release him at once!"

"But… but…" one of the peacocks protested.

"Do you dare defy me? Step away from him, now!"

The peacocks obeyed and crept backwards, their fiery gazes burning my feathers. I rose to my feet and breathed in a bubble of oxygen, shaking my head to clear away the dizziness.

She turned and stood on her feet, her tail still projecting out ahead of her.

"Please forgive their unjust behavior. Your question was valid, and it was _they_ who were out of line."

She cowed them with a piercing stare, and then looked back at me.

"Nikomedes, there are far more urgent issues that I have dealt with, and will continue to deal with, other than death. I take it you understand my point."

I processed her reply and asked, "You are immortal?"

"Why yes, I am."

She motioned to the two rubies embedded in her skin, which gleamed as she moved.

"I will not bore you with the trivial details of my change today. Let it be known that should you kill me, I shall revive in a few hours' time, and thus our bright future shall begin. Is everything clear now?"

"Yes, my queen. Thank you very much."

"You are welcome, Nikomedes."

I inhaled sharply as she vacated her throne and walked down to me, standing a full two inches taller than I.

"If you have no further questions, shall we begin the journey down to The Pit?"

"I do not. Lead the way, my queen."

"Everyone, leave this place and go to the arena! We shall be there shortly," she ordered.

As the gates of gold parted, the creatures, flew, slithered, and walked out of the room.

Once the entire area was devoid of life, she turned me around with her wing and made for the exit. Tickled by her touch, I stalled.

She turned her head and asked slyly, "You coming, warrior?"

"Oh, yes, yes."

I jogged to catch up with her, and we strutted together all the way to the beginning of the maze.

"I do not particularly enjoy the journey, my queen."

She chuckled and replied, "They are easier to descend than ascend, warrior. Come, we must not keep our audience waiting."

Walking with the queen was touching, due to the fact that we were as different as night and day. That was one reason why my terror was incrementally growing as we moved down each step. I found it sickening that she was going to do her best to murder me, as I was a mortal, and she was not.

I only had one try to come out on top. Otherwise, the afterlife would gain another permanent resident.

We left the ending steps a few minutes later and made our way across the courtyard to The Pit. She must have seen me shivering after we exited the central corridor and emerged onto the balcony. She laid a wing on my shoulder for one sweet second.

Was that remorse I saw in her eyes? Hesitation? Sadness? I could not be sure if it was one of those, or a combination. Nonetheless, I did my best to control my muscles as she silenced the crowd with a squawk.

"Here were all are, gathered for another exhibition of The Games of Destiny. Over the few years they have been held, this macaw is the eighth to survive to this prestigious round, out of sixty-four in total. After a battle that I am sure will be visually rewarding, of us will lie dead on the sand. It may be Nikomedes, or it may be me. In the case of the former, I express my strongest condolences to his valiant soul, and those of his family. In the case of the latter, the Games will be shutdown permanently, and both of us will live together forevermore. May the best macaw win!"

She extended her wings and disrobed, her two rubies flashing with an alluring brightness.

She faced me and said, "It's time, Nikomedes. After you."

I glided down to the sand without replying, and she touched down within moments. I retreated a few feet, and so did she.

"Guards, our accessories, please."

Two kestrels materialized from the hall to my left. The queen accepted a short sword from one and clenched it with her wing, and the other slipped a necklace onto my neck.

"Good luck, warrior. You'll need it," the female said.

"Thank you."

The kestrels took their leave, and the crowd hushed.

_Please lords, spare me, so that I may lavish endless adulation on myself and my relatives…_

"I'll give you the privilege of making the first move, warrior."

_That's either her being generous, or a way for her to prove her dominance. She must be exquisite in physical combat. I wonder what other talents she harbors. Here goes the fight for my life…_

I squinted my eyes, feeling the currents of energy transitioning between my brain and the pendant.

_Alright, let's try out a standard punch._

I opened my eyes and aimed at the queen, firing of a burst of solid mental energy. The air in its path rippled, and the queen must have seen it coming. She instantly vanished, and the wave of energy dissipated upon hitting the far wall.

I spun around and found her standing behind me, a grin on her face.

_What the… is she teleporting? Oh no, that is not good at all! _

I attacked again, and she disappeared, this time ending up on my right. I tried a double blast on either side of her, with the same results. I then tried a triple blast, and still no dice.

I felt my stamina waver ever so slightly, but I refocused it with a brisk shake of my head.

"Having trouble giving me a piece of your _mind_, Nikomedes?" she taunted.

"Why won't you sit still?" I retorted.

"Never!"

I grunted and fired a boosted punch right at her, but of course, it missed. It pounded the brick wall and crushed it in, chips and chunks of it tumbling to the sand. I turned slowly around to search for her, and that was when she struck.

A stinging sensation erupted on my cheek, and I could feel a thin trickle of blood running down my face.

_Ow! Gah, she got me!_

I then glued a thin, strong layer of energy to my skin to serve as my armor. I planned to stay on the defensive until I could devise a strategy.

When I located her, she was grinning even wider. I could see a small smear of my blood on the tip of her sword. My former feelings for her vanished. Now my mind was thrumming with frozen determination.

"Try to wound me again. I dare you."

She tossed the blade to her other wing and vanished. She instantly reappeared in my face, landing a stunning blow to my shield. I flinched and staggered back, only to be hit on both sides in two seconds flat.

My armor was holding, but it was like my mind, not my body, was being hit by Mjolnir.

I could not stay in one place as she slammed over and over, jostling me back and forth like a puppet. I seemed to be frustrating her, since her blows came harder and harder.

How foolish I must have looked, absorbing her attacks while using none of my own. My stamina dropped by a good twenty percent, and I prayed she would break off and let my brain rest.

She appeared on the other side of the ring and yelled, "I am seriously disappointed in you. What a shame you are! Show some backbone!"

With that, she vanished and nailed me with a sinister uppercut. I performed an aerial backflip and landed hard over ten feet away, momentarily dazed.

_I'll never beat her at this rate! She's just toying with me! Ugh… she has to have a weakness!_

I pushed myself up to a standing position, and promptly received a hilt in my back. I skidded to a stop in the center of the ring, the familiar ache of a bruise issuing from between my wings. I lay there for a few seconds, panting to replenish my mental fortitude.

I pressed my wing against my pendant, and then got back on my feet.

"You're asking for it, warrior! I am _this_ close to unleashing my anger and ending you!" she screamed.

"I may be down, but I am _not_ out! You'll see my capabilities soon enough."

"Hah! Why haven't you shown them already? I believe you are lying."

"Try me!"

Her face twisted into a frown, and then she was gone. I searched desperately around while removing my armor, but I could not see her. That was when I noticed the sand near the edge of the ring being constantly disturbed by an unseen force.

_Could that be her? But I thought… she was teleporting! Only one way to find out!_

I stared at the crumbled patch of the brickwork and set up a ghostly wall of energy, right in the path of the shifting sand. Eventually, I was swamped by a most pleasing epiphany.

As I stared at that one spot, I saw the queen pop into existence, and then vanish again. She did so about ten times a second, in a perfect rhythm.

_She's not teleporting… she's… she's running! She normally moves too fast for me to see, but my energy is slowing her down enough to where I can! If I can trap her with enough energy, she'll get stuck, and then I can grab her in an unbreakable hold! _

Enlightened by the flood of knowledge, I removed the wall and prepared to set up an even thicker one. However, the sand began to rise up into the air and spin. It formed a perfect vertical cylinder and reached for the sky, and my gut twisted with dread.

_Oh no, she's going to blind me with a tornado of sand! Gah, I won't be able to see her and lash out!_

I locked myself down and formed a bubble of energy around me as she continued to orbit around the ring.

That was a bad move, as I had trapped a fair amount of sand inside the barrier with me, and it blew into my eyes. My shield inadvertently dropped as I furiously scrubbed them with my wings, but I could not dislodge the grains fast enough.

"Ahhh! I can't… I can't see! By the gods, I'm blind!"

The sand scoured my plumage and lodged itself in my feathers, and I found myself drowning in dread.

_This is it! She's going to strike me full force and cut me into ribbons! Gods, please help me! _

How simple it would have been for me to give up and let her have her way with me. The audience was probably pouring an ocean of pity on me, a failure of a male who they couldn't even see. I let my tired wings fall to the ground, letting out a guttural squawk of despair.

And then my body exploded in pain.

I felt her land a calculated strike to my right wing, the edge of the sword cracking the bone with a metallic _clang_. Before I could even scream, she head-butted me in the chest and drove the hilt of the sword into my gut.

I broke through the raining sand as the tornado dissipated, landing belly up, twitching in agony. The gasp of the crowd was but a muted sigh, and I feebly turned my head to survey my flying appendage.

I could discern a sliver of bone protruding through my skin, a weak spurt of blood shooting out every time my heart beat. My entire abdomen ached from the blow, and I could feel the soreness of a bruise spreading across my gut.

As the last of the grit cascaded to the earth, the queen emerged and strode towards me.

_Mother… father… sisters… please forgive me. I tried my best… and I failed. I failed you all. Perhaps I shall be able… to look down on you… from my future home in the clouds…_

I coughed and attempted to stand, but every shift of my wing was torture. She laid the sword down at my side and clasped my throat with one of her feet.

"Just… kill me. I have… no more reason… to fight."

She began to squeeze my throat.

"The best macaw has won…"

I reached out with my mind for the sword, and lifted it a few inches into the air. As my oxygen flow decreased, so did my stamina. The sword hit the ground with a _plink_, and she did not even shift her focus.

"How much longer… will you let this… continue?" I moaned, levitating the sword into the air once more.

Her pupils dilated, and I felt her hold relax noticeably.

"How can you kill… one of your own species? It's like… killing your own brother…"

Her sapphire eyes narrowed in fury, and she constricted my throat like a hungry serpent.

"How _dare you_ say that! You insulting demon!"

Her screech caused me to fling the sword into the air, and I felt it slip from my mental grasp. I tried to dislodge her with my wing, but my muscles were too fatigued to push her off.

My vision lost its color, everything fading to some shade of gray. My wing flopped to the ground, and I could not move it any longer.

That was when I saw a gleam in the sky above, believing it to be the portal to the afterlife. The gleam grew brighter, and I grabbed for it with my mind. My drooping eyelids paused as my mind snagged on something warm and smooth.

_The sword… it came back for me…_

I steered it with what little resolve I had left, and my eyelids sunk lower.

"This is goodbye, warrior. You did not-acth!"

The queen lurched and jerked her foot from my throat, and I felt the honed tip tap my beak tenderly. I greedily sucked in oxygen, restoring the color to my world.

I lifted my head up enough to peer around, and the shock of what I saw next jolted my system: The queen was swaying in every direction near my tail, her wings wrapped around the junction of her neck and chest.

About half of the blade protruded from that junction, slathered in reddish-black blood. She wheezed and gasped for breath, her pupils dilated as wide as they could go.

"Urgh… nnn… ack… plth…"

_I've… I've done it. There's no way… she could survive that. She's dying… the queen is dying__…_

I stared at her stumbling form, blinking every so often. I attempted once again to stand, but I soon called off my agonizing efforts.

That was when she faced me dead-on, and stood stone-still. There were so many emotions hurtling around in her dimming eyes that I could not name them all. I was remorseful of the pain that I was causing her, but also joyful that my own pain was being avenged.

Her wings drooped at her sides, her primaries stained with the dark fluid leaking from her wound. I could see the shredded skin around the edges of the blade, and see the blood foam as the air she inhaled escaped before reaching her lungs.

She then began to gag in a broken rhythm, blood spewing from her beak and splattering the sand around my tail, and my tail itself.

Under no control of my own, my beak opened, and I said in a whisper: "I'm sorry… my queen. Please forgive me… for all it's worth…"

As my words were soaked up by silence, she dropped to her knees, her eyes fading to black. She vomited one more jet of blood, and then she toppled over onto her left side. She ceased to move from that point on, her right eye staring blankly at the sun.

For some reason, the observers did not applaud the demise of their ruler, nor did they applaud my accomplishment. Some of the spectators began shouting for the guards, while others fainted where they sat.

I rolled my head to the left, and saw the two kestrels from before emerge from the corridor, trailed by a Golden Eagle. The pair of birds immobilized me with their combined telekinesis and hoisted me a few inches off the ground.

As they began carrying me away, the female kestrel said, "You have changed Cydonia's future in more ways than we can imagine, warrior."

"The queen will be glad to have you as her husband. You should be eternally proud," the male added.

"The name Nikomedes will go down in history, a symbol of your achievement in the face of terrible odds. It will be revered as the name of a farmhand who gained an empire, the name of a commoner who became a king," the female concluded.

"Yes… that is true. I am… most proud. And my family… they will come to be more proud than I."

The male faced me and replied, "Wise words, Nikomedes."

"Unh… will you be able to… heal my wing? The pain… I can barely endure it..." I moaned.

"My mate and I lack understanding of the healing arts, Nikomedes. But rest assured, you will be tended to very soon by someone who does. We promise."

I tilted my eyes back to see the eagle a few feet behind us, the queen's still body sprawled out on its back.

"And the queen… what will become of her?"

They noted the anguish in my tone, and the male responded, "She will be examined briefly, and then taken to her palace bedroom. She will be conscious and perfectly healthy in a few hours."

I cracked a fragile smile, and they smiled in return.

I retreated into my own body as we crossed from the sandy floor into the lamp-lit hallway. I felt the kestrels' wings lay peacefully on my chest, and then I lost consciousness. The dreams I explored while I was secluded in my mind were most likely glimpses of the future. They were very disconcerting, but very charming as well.

I saw us formulating policies and issuing warrants to our councilors in the throne room, often side by side.

I saw us perched on the palace balcony on a moonlit night, cooing over the beauty of the stars.

I saw us arguing over what would be served on the holiday feasts throughout the year.

I saw us cuddling in our bed, our bodies touching under the warm, silken sheets.

And last, but certainly not least, I saw us sitting on a bench in the courtyard far below, our children play-fighting with each other and smelling the plots of wildflowers.

I had no idea how many of those fantasies would play out, but I was sincerely hoping they all would.

* * *

Just as the kestrels had promised, Nikomedes was handed over to the master healer Kalogeros. The male Cardinal – who had seen many, many seasons – applied powerful sorcery to Nikomedes's body, repairing him to perfection both inside and out.

Once he stowed away his spell books, he administered a drinkable herb concoction to Nikomedes meant to energize him and suppress headaches. Once Kalogeros's work was completed, the kestrels laid him out on a cot to rest.

They – and the Golden Eagle – watched as the Cardinal tended to Queen Ambrosia.

He closed up the grotesque wound in under fifteen minutes, taking care of her throat first, and then magically sealing the hole in her neck last. She was then airlifted to her palace by the eagle and tucked into her bed.

Under the judgment of the kestrels, Nikomedes was taken to the very same place and reclined on the bed as well. The eagle remained on standby in the bedroom, passing the time by watching over the sleeping macaws.

The ruby on Ambrosia's chest and the one on her forehead both shone of their own accord, as the space was only lit by a few artfully-placed lamps. Her burgundy blood was regenerated as the minutes turned into hours.

Her awakening progressed like one cutting up the shadowy veils of sleep, and by early evening, she had opened her eyes. She caught sight of the macaw's head resting on the pillow next to her, and an ample amount of glee bubbled up in her soul. She softly thanked the eagle for his vigilance and granted him permission to leave.

She crawled from her bed, moderately disoriented from her revival, and pulled her favorite robe from its wall mount. She graciously preened herself in front of the mirror, slipped it on, and walked over to one of the windows, retracting the curtains. As the milky peach aura of sunset gently illuminated the room, she began to organize in her head all that she would say to her companion when he roused.

The incredible amount of mirth she radiated while she stared at the horizon must have been what stirred him.

She heard shuffling noises and turned around, watching him rollover to face her, his eyes fluttering. She stifled a giggle as he yawned and rotated away from her, his somnolent gaze plastered on the ceiling. She waited until he fully opened his eyes to make her move.

She crept over to her bedside, inhaled quietly, and greeted her lifelong partner.

* * *

**Don't forget!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. What Better Life Than This?

**A/N: Lately, I have been compelled to add to this forgotten story of mine. I can't let it sit and gather dust anymore. I have to finish it, and I will finish it.**

**A certain new author/friend of mine hasn't had much free time to write fanfiction anymore, but I hope he has time to read this update. Alex The American Bald Eagle, this is for you, bro. If and when you can, I want you to review it. **

**A history-lesson sort of chapter is on its way. I will add it as soon as I am done adding this one.**

**Toodles, everypony! Time to get back to the AU story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Better Life Than This?**

"Good evening, Nikomedes. Welcome to your new existence."

He glanced at her as her voice spread throughout the room, but then he reacted in a manner she had not expected.

He barrel rolled away from her in utter surprise, dragging the sheet along as he tumbled off the edge of the bed. She hopped over to him as he fumbled to escape from the pile on top of him, freeing his head as she approached.

An amused grin surfaced on her face as they stared at each other, his pupils dilated.

"Your Majesty... please forgive me! I don't know why I was in your bed. I never meant to intrude so rashly! I should not be here! I-"

Appalled, she lifted a primary on her right wing and rested it on his beak, silencing his squawk of exasperation.

"Shhh, everything is alright, Nikomedes. These are as much your chambers now as they are mine. You are my king, after all. You won the right to rule with me."

She lowered her primary, and he blinked in startled realization as the memories played out in his brain.

He put on an expression of utmost sheepishness and replied, "Oh… by the gods… you're right. For some reason, my recollections were hazy. It must have something to do with the ways in which Kalogeros tinkered with my body. I am sorry for my outburst. I suppose the shock and awe of my accomplishment hasn't struck me yet."

"Think nothing of it, Nikomedes. That display was rather humorous, to be honest. Now, remove yourself out from under there, so that I may smother you with an actual garment."

He complied swiftly, weaseling his way out and tossing the crumpled material on the bed. He reached out to straighten it, but she stopped him with a wave of her wing.

"Do not concern yourself with that, Nikomedes. I shall ask my maid to take care of it when I happen to see her."

"No need, Ambrosia."

With a thought, he levitated the sheet into the air and eased it back down, perfectly aligning it and making it wrinkle-free.

"Why thank you, Nikomedes. I forgot your talent was in the art of telekinesis."

"You are welcome, Ambrosia. I can only move small objects without an opal to amplify my power, however," he replied curtly.

He then added meekly, "Do you mind if I refer to you by that name?"

"I do not mind at all. You may also call me by my title, if you so choose."

"Very well, my queen."

She smiled at him, and then led him over to the oval mirror suspended on the wall. She unhooked the robe that lay to the right of it, the burgundy and tawny patterns different than the one she had on, but in all other ways exactly the same.

"Bend over, please."

He leaned forwards and dipped his head low, and she laid it upon his back.

"Sit still while I pull the sleeves over your wings."

He extended his flying appendages out in front of him, and she deftly slid the wrinkled tubes of fabric over them with her beak, one side at a time.

When she was done, she said, "You may stand, Nikomedes. Study yourself in the mirror and tell me what you think."

He turned to the left with a flourish and bounced closer to the reflective pane, looking himself over from head to feet.

"Hmmm… it certainly brings out the color of my irises quite nicely. And never have I had the luxury to wear such soft, lovely cloth as this. I truly admire it, Ambrosia. I couldn't have asked for anything more splendid."

He then locked eyes with her and cocked his head inquisitively.

"Will I be required to wear this all the time? As a peasant, I have grown used to going places with most of my, shall I say… 'naked' body exposed."

She chuckled in that bubbly tone of hers, her eyes glinting brilliantly.

"Our physical appearances are nothing to hide, as they are the gods' unique gifts to each of us. However, due to our elite statuses, it is only proper that we don the attire of royalty. You will be required to wear your robe on all but the most laid-back occasions. But rest assured, there are many holidays we will celebrate and many places we shall travel to where we are at liberty to show our feathers, our true apparel, if you will."

"I understand, Ambrosia. Thank you for explaining that to me."

He dipped his head in a slight bow, and she bowed to him in return.

"Ambrosia?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind telling me more about your youth, and more generally, your late family?"

Her expression darkened for a brief instant, and then became cheery again.

"I suggest you get comfortable, because there is much I would like to reveal to you."

He nodded and stepped away from the mirror, climbing onto the bed and seating himself on the corner. He adjusted his robe so that it wasn't scrunched up underneath the base of his tail, and then hung his lengthy plumes and feet over the rim.

The garment was voluminous enough to where it hid his scaly feet, but his tail flowed handsomely out like the raiment that cloaked him.

"Before you begin, I ask that you forgive me for my slander in the Pit, where I compared you killing me to killing your brother instead. I just… I was so forlorn, thinking that I was going to die, and I said it out of fear."

A spherical drop of fluid welled up in the corner of each of his eyes, but he wiped them away with the tip of his wing before they could fall and stain the crimson silk.

Her reply was firm, but not hostile: "Do not punish yourself anymore over negative events that have occurred in the past, Nikomedes. Only focus on the positive events you and I shall meet as the future unfolds."

"Indeed, my queen. You may start now. I will be listening intently."

She crouched down onto her belly in a serene pose and inhaled a deep breath of air.

"My father's name was Laurentius, and my mother's was Amalthea. He was a gifted seer and born with the ability to move at extreme speeds. She was a skilled swordsman, her relatives having come from a very militaristic family. As you well know, my brother was Leonidas, or Leo, for short. Leo and I were essentially the same, high-spirited and craving independence, almost twins, in a sense. But even though we were both adventurous, he tended to listen to our parents more often than I. I was a fussy chick and usually the target of their scolding, my father taking a more central role in reprimanding me. My mother was kinder, naturally, but never failed to get her point across when I did something unfavorable. I didn't much like obeying the rules my parents had put in place, and I was too stubborn to understand that they were formulated to protect and teach me."

"That is most ironic, considering that you must meddle with rules day in and day out, now that you are a queen. It amazes me that you have learned to cope with such rigid standards and modes of operation."

She huffed and said teasingly, "Don't remind me."

He cracked a sly smile, and she flounced her head feathers. She then opened her beak and continued.

"As I matured, I gained a new appreciation for those rules that had so offended me in my childhood. I realized that they were necessary, but I still didn't find them amicable. Acting and dressing like a princess wouldn't have bothered me, if it weren't for all the codes of conduct I had to follow. I was hardly free to show any of my actual personality, expected to look flamboyant wherever I went and pretend to be a cordial, likeable female. It was all about honoring my royal lineage by putting on a good show, which included inciting jealousy in the females and causing the males to drool at my feet. I didn't hate them in the least, I hated only what they had made me into. But everything changed when my father passed away."

She paused to steel her emotions, defending herself against the resurfacing of her painful antiquity.

"He was only middle-aged, and I believe to this day that ruling Cydonia took a physical toll on him that was unseen and unnoticed, until it claimed his life. My mother had been acting gloomy in the days before he died, refusing to speak of why she was depressed to me or Leo. He passed away on a warm summer night, in his sleep, and she was the one who discovered his corpse the next morning. But the peace inherent in his departure was no consolation to us, a once-tight family broken by his loss. When he was no longer around to discipline me on the bad days and praise me on the good ones, I lost a part of myself, and I swore on his grave that I would no longer complain and fret about my lifestyle. He had worked so hard to ensure that I would be an esteemed princess, and by the gods, I would not allow myself to ruin all the years of training and conditioning he poured onto me."

Ambrosia cut her recitation short and blinked hard to contain her tears. With a tense voice, she picked up where she had left off.

"While my mother was away from her chambers one day, mourning at his grave, I chanced upon a note that had been written by my father, a note that she had hidden. It was dated exactly a week before he met his demise, detailing that it was our gods' will he cease to be a part of our world, a prophecy of sorts. He also mentioned that a period of horrible strife was to come, a time when kingdoms fell and endless blood was shed. And at the end of that war, after two immense sacrifices were made, a young one was to rise to the throne."

"The war against the Fyromians…" the male said, sighing.

"Precisely, Nikomedes. They assaulted Cydonia not long after King Laurentius's death, thinking that we were too wracked with inner turmoil to counter them."

"They were defeated, but your other two family members did not survive."

"You certainly know your history," she commented.

"I am no historian, but I am fond of absorbing any and all knowledge pertaining to how Cydonia has progressed."

She nodded, and then resumed her tale.

"Yes, they were defeated, with my brother and mother perishing inwhat could be called the final battle. As the life drained out of her, she informed me that the prophecy was complete. They sacrificed themselves in defense of our homeland, leaving me to become queen and lead Cydonia into a new era of joy, peace, and development. In the wake of my ascension, I was legitimately terrified at the thought of my own eventual death. I sought out a mage who possessed the power to render me divinely healthy, and so I was made immortal by his wand. Shortly after that, I strove to find love. My fruitless searching led to the creation of The Games of Destiny, that brutal competition that led you to abandon your humble life, conquer your opponents to prolong your life, and ultimately, conquer me. And, given time, I shall learn to love you as I loved my flesh-and-blood family."

With an air of powerful finality, she neared him until they were but an inch apart and whispered, "And the rest, my king, is magical history."

She leaned in and titillated him with a dainty kiss on the cheek.

Delightfully stunned by the action, he raised his right wing dramatically and touched the very spot on his right cheek where her beak had landed. Overcome by flowery emotion, he leaned in her direction and attempted to kiss her on the beak.

She halted him by outstretching her wing and poking his chest with it.

"Control yourself, Nikomedes," she warned innocently. "Only when our bond has grown more resolute may you engage in such a romantic exchange with me. The privilege of you kissing me directly is forbidden, but once we understand each other with brighter clarity, I will not hesitate to change that stipulation. Fair enough?"

Nikomedes cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"Fair enough, my queen. Even though you are by far the most beautiful specimen I have ever seen and I crave to kiss you, I will respect your need for personal space."

"Wise words, Nikomedes. There are countless males who would only claim to love me for my outward features, and you are not exempt. But you have a brave heart and a caring soul, and I have no doubt that your superficial love for me will one day encompass my deeper qualities."

"You are even wiser than I, my queen, and let it be known that that is one such trait I relish."

She smiled jovially and replied, "You've just taken your first step on the journey to loving me for who I am inside, Nikomedes. Bravo."

He bowed his head nobly, and then brought it back up. He stole a lingering glance out of the slot in the wall a few feet away, the evening sky tinged with beams of ruddy orange and penetrating mauve.

"What shall we do to welcome the night, Ambrosia? I have not an earthly clue how to fit in, or how to accustom myself to the life of a king. I haven't undergone the coronation ceremony, I know not a single soul in this palace besides you, and my formerly peasant self being here still seems so… surreal, as though this is all a lucid dream of mine…"

She stepped back as he dismounted the bed, his eyes darting about with burning uncertainty. He looked so discouraged, so alienated, and she felt her heartstrings go taut with concern.

"Perhaps I do not deserve a blessed angel like you, but a scruffy female in rags with five coins to her name. Perhaps I do not belong here, but on a farm where the only variation in my mundane life stems from interacting with my parents and siblings…"

He released a defeated sigh and averted his gaze, staring at the semi-distant left wall of their chambers.

She framed his face with both her wings and spun his head towards her, the sapphire orbs that were her eyes frosted with chilling determination.

"Do not demean yourself with cutting remarks such as those. You are far better than that, Nikomedes. Only peasants pity themselves, and though I am not asking you to forget your roots, I am merely requesting that you cherish them in moderation. You offered up your very _life_ for the chance to be with me, and you succeeded at becoming a timeless hero rather than a casual sacrifice. For you to claim you do not deserve me is akin to blaspheming the gods themselves. Unthinkable! Unwarranted! You must have faith in _yourself_, Nikomedes. It is what has propelled you this far, turning your lucid dream into a heavenly reality, and you must not abandon it. Promise me you won't."

Profoundly moved by her eloquent words, he was speechless for a few grueling seconds.

When he was at last able to speak, he opened his beak and replied, "I promise, Ambrosia, on my honor as a fledgling king."

She rewarded his triumph over his lack of confidence by sticking a breezy kiss on his left cheek. A heartfelt silence weaved its way in, only to be broken prematurely by the male's mellow squawk.

"The question remains, Ambrosia. How are we going to spend my first night here?"

"Why don't I serve as your escort and give you a tour of the palace?"

He squinted for one whole second, and then cawed, "I would most certainly like that. Lead the way, my queen."

Him trailing her, they strode for the door that led to the throne room. No sooner had she heaved it open did a buzzing hummingbird zoom up to her face, astonishing them both.

"By the gods, you must refrain from doing that, Gabriel!"

"I apologize, my queen! But the councilors request your audience, as well as his, and the scribes are wondering when they are to write the letter regarding Nikomede's astounding victory. You wouldn't want to delay the spreading of the news and worry the inhabitants of Cydonia."

She rolled her eyes and flicked her claws greedily.

"Tell the councilors we shall visit them first thing in the morning. I am going to spend this night with the king here, and that is final. And please bring me a quill so I can draft the memorandum!"

Gabriel darted off at lightning speed, blazing at us once more after a mere five seconds. He thrust the quill into Ambrosia's open claws and slapped a sheet of tan parchment on the marble substrate. She scribbled a series of runic symbols onto the parchment with impressive speed, covering the entire front surface in the space of five of her breaths.

She then handed him the quill and rolled up the paper, issuing a curt, "There you go, Gabriel. Instruct the scribes to create fifty copies each, and if any owl couriers are willing to ferry the memorandums to the criers in the closest townships, they have my permission to do so."

"Acknowledged, Your Majesty!"

"And don't forget to remind the councilors we are delaying our consultation until dawn."

"Of course, Your Majesty!"

She sent him away with another flick of her claws, and the king squawked, "Goodbye, Gabriel! May we meet again soon!"

Gabriel had already sped out of earshot, and did not reply.

"Come, Nikomedes. Let us begin our walk, so that you may see the grandeur of your new residence firsthand."

She ushered him out of the doorway with her wing and sealed it shut with a deep _thud_. They ambled into the domed throne room, a scant few nocturnal animals here and there, tending to their assigned tasks. The various animals beamed at Nikomedes with all manner of proud smiles, greeting him by title and dipping their heads as he and Ambrosia moseyed on past them.

They left the creatures behind and came to a sizable gold archway on the left side of the throne room, Ambrosia steadying her king as his foot caught in the silk, nearly tripping him.

"Whoa! Thank you, Ambrosia! Having my forehead meet the floor would not be pretty."

"I can attest, Nikomedes. Many times I have smacked my skull on the marble, in full view of my assistants. It is partly humiliating and leaves me with a headache at times, but all I do is get back up and laugh along with them. Your will have your fair share of falling incidents, but cast away your shame every instance with a rich burst of chuckling. That is my advice to you, my king."

"Consider your advice heeded."

He hopped ahead of her and fanned his right wing out.

"Are you coming, Ambrosia, or would you rather I lose myself in the palace?"

She clenched her eyes in jest and marched into the torch-lit hallway, sweeping her right wing primaries over his face as she did so.

"_I_ am the tour guide, good sir. I lead, and you follow."

He blasted out a snort of false irritation and jogged to catch up with her, sticking close by her side as they continued down the passage.

That tunnel led them to the communal baths, which were devoid of life at that late hour. It was half the size of the throne room, Nikomedes estimated, basins of all sizes carved into the floor and filled to the brim with crystal clear water.

There were golden showerheads protruding from the walls, serving the basins closest to them so that the animals could clean themselves. The other pits nearer the center had two showerheads, each mounted on a vertical golden pipe emerging from whatever sides of the bathtubs were most convenient.

Fancy towels in an array of colors lay stacked on the corners of the tubs here and there, dry, folded, and ready for use. Ornate frescoes decorated the ceiling and walls, depicting scenes of war, commerce, farming, mage battles, and many other dramatic happenings.

Any member of the palace staff was allowed to bathe there, but Ambrosia clarified that she did not, as she had her own private bath area behind her sleeping quarters.

Exiting that room and descending a spiral staircase, Ambrosia stated that they had in essence moved to a lower floor of the palace, and a ordinarily lively one at that.

They hopped through an art gallery loaded with paintings and sculptures, champions and deities of old drawn onto the canvases and sculpted from all types of stone.

Beyond that lay the somnolent dining hall, an imposing rectangular chamber in which three great metal chandeliers bearing scores of candles hung from the ceiling, spilling their wavering light onto the rows and rows of empty tables and chairs.

Nikomedes could barely spy the railing of a balcony through an archway on the right side of the room, but Ambrosia declared they would return there while on their way back up.

To the back of the dining hall they went, a straight passage leading them to the ballroom, second only to the throne room in its design and visual appeal. A pair of candle-laden chandeliers cried their light upon the desolate venue, Nikomedes being reluctant to leave after he had been shown around by the queen.

From there, they descended even lower into the bowels of the castle. A fair amount of mood whiplash ensued as Ambrosia towed him through the dank, musty prison, its cells starved of captives since the Cydonian War.

They did not explore the entire maze, the eerie noises and unsettling cold in the air driving them out. Ambrosia was nervous, and Nikomedes was greatly so, the thought of being pursued by the ghosts of dead prisoners making his gut clench.

They visited a select few attractions as they traversed their way up the innards of the monument, namely the concert hall, the nursery, the mages' college, the warriors' training grounds, and an aboveground mausoleum.

The second-to-last stop on their trek was a group of restricted quarters where couples wishing to have children could go to play out their fantasies and be incredibly intimate with each other.

Upon deserting that lush, wild locale that smelled strongly of incense and faintly of passionate sex, they navigated to the dining hall and emerged out onto the mid-level balcony, which was also strewn with round tables and chairs.

The king and queen reclined on the solid gold barrier meant to prevent wingless animals from plummeting to their deaths, peering out at the star-sprinkled western sky.

The angle between the crescent moon and the boundary between earth and sky was somewhere around thirty degrees, as calculated by Ambrosia. The slim left portion of it shone with a mellow beige hue, the two horns pointing horizontally into the vast cosmos in which it floated.

A faint breeze ruffled their coats as she said, "What a beautiful night, Nikomedes. The earthly structures crafted by us beings will never be able to compare with the elegance of the heavens…"

"I agree, my queen. It is how the gods persuade us to be humble, no matter what social class we were born into."

He looked at her, and his movement caught her attention.

She faced him as he said, "But that is not to say we cannot cherish the physical objects the gods have designed for us as well. We must balance our humility with pride, disallowing either from growing too strong."

"You are quite right, Nikomedes. Your eloquence is fitting enough that you would make an excellent poet."

"Thank you, Ambrosia. Maybe I will try my hand at writing poetry in the future, once I have settled down and gained the respect of this kingdom."

"A goal that I shall help you reach, however I am able."

He nodded to her, and they spun their heads to ogle at the moon.

A shooting star zipped across the sky, a needle of white light against the shadowy backdrop of the night. It was trailed by another closer to the zenith, and then a third that seemed to crash into the moon and vaporize.

The queen sighed and asked, "Tell me, Nikomedes, is there a better life than this to be had?"

"No, Ambrosia. There is not."

In that moment, they locked eyes with each other, and an invisible spark ignited between them. Their pupils dilated and captured the subdued radiance of the crescent moon, and they became lost in each other's eyes.

Their beaks inched closer and closer together, opening in anticipation for the first legitimate kiss they would share. The moment their dense, charcoal surfaces met, a staccato _click_ was heard.

And then they shied away from each other, coming to their senses and refraining from kissing.

The queen cleared her throat aggressively, and the king tilted his eyes in a gesture of sheepishness.

Nikomedes cawed, "Had we gone through with that, we would have been guilty of a breach of conduct."

"Yes, an unsettling breach of conduct indeed."

They scrounged up the courage to face each other once more, both monarchs taking a step in reverse.

"We shall do so not now, but later, when we are prepared."

"Correct, Nikomedes."

The fleeting silence was punctuated by a yawn from the male, who smacked his beak after inhaling a lungful of cool air.

"Oh my… I am feeling tired, Ambrosia. I would like to turn in and end this marvelous day… erm… night, with a peaceful slumber. Do you care to join me?"

"Why not, my king? I have nothing else of interest to do here. Let us return to our bedroom, so that we may enter the folds of sleep in unison."

The wordless walk lasted all of five minutes, and before they knew it, they had reached the sealed doors at the rear of the throne room.

Ambrosia went to open them, but Nikomedes said, "Allow me, my queen."

He flung out his wing and squinted in concentration, applying a fair amount of invisible force with his mind. The two halves parted and swung inwards, and he refolded his wing. They crossed the threshold, and he used his telekinesis to close them.

"You've got me thinking, Nikomedes."

"Thinking about what, Ambrosia?"

"It would be a tremendous boon for one of our tutors here to help you sharpen your mental skills. You are not the only creature here with that type of ability. Imagine having your current mental fortitude multiplied by a factor of one hundred, and perhaps even one thousand."

"I don't think I can at the moment. If I could attain such a level of control… my life would be complete. When may I sign up?"

She cocked her head, lost in thought.

"After we hold your coronation ceremony, I will find a tutor for you as soon as you wish."

"Thank you kindly, Ambrosia. I shall most likely be in the mood to begin as soon as the ceremony is completed!"

"Your enthusiasm is infectious, Nikomedes. I shall store your request in my mind for when the time comes."

He bowed to her, and she bowed in return. She waltzed daintily over to the mirror, him a few inches behind her tail tip. She admired herself summarily and then disrobed, hanging it on the curved wall hook.

His neck feathers rose as he beheld the attractive sight of her unclothed plumage, but he glued his feet to the floor before he made a move on her. She turned and noticed his excited state, chuckling.

"You are one intriguing male, Nikomedes. Come now, take off your garment."

He removed it with his mind and hung it from the remaining hook.

His gaze darted to the rubies embedded in her skin, a medium one above her heart and a small one on her forehead. He was impressed by their two-way significance, their contribution to her features and her immortality.

"Such a lovely pair of gemstones, Ambrosia. They complement your sapphire plumage well."

"I could not agree more. Their attachment caused me immense pain, but the end result was by all means worth it."

On a whim, he asked, "Is there by any chance… I could be made immortal too?"

"I don't see why not. That way, your appearance will remain as it as now, and the sprightliness of your youth will be a part of you forever. I can summon the very same mage who changed me as early as tomorrow, if you would rather not wait. But it is a grueling process, and the recovery period lasts for days. I was unconscious for four after having it performed."

"Oh my… um… I shall think about it. After our dealings with the councilors are complete, I shall give you my decision."

She nodded twice in succession, and then hopped onto the sturdy bed. She retracted the sheets, flopped onto her right side, and rested her head on the plump pillow.

He imitated her, tossing himself into the unused territory closer to the window.

When he was comfortably situated, she pulled the silk drape over them both and yawned. "Good night, Nikomedes, and may the gods bless us with enchanting dreams."

"Likewise, Ambrosia."

They stared into each other's eyes for a clipped eternity, their eyelids sinking lower at different rates as time passed. A duo of shooting stars racing by high above the palace marked their transition into the folds of sleep, a sigh escaping their beaks.

They drifted off with the knowledge that a virgin connection had been established between them, a thin thread that would be bolstered from every snippet of time they spent together. They neither tossed nor turned as they snoozed, dreaming what Ambrosia deemed "enchanted dreams."

As such, all was quiet and placid in their bedroom, save for their hushed, harmonized breathing.

* * *

**Review, anypony?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Flashback Chapter: Year 0

**A/N: Time to take a trip ****into the past, and learn all about how Ambrosia was molded into the bird she is in the present...**

**Enjoy, everypony!**

* * *

**Flashback Chapter: Year 0**

The battlefield teemed with soldiers, the Cydonians defending the border city of Edessa from the Fyromians.

Archers on the roofs of the city's shorter, outlying buildings fired upon the advancing ranks of troops, while walls of Cydonians sparred with the infantry that made it through. They were holding out so far, clogging up the gates that led into the city center via its wide streets.

The combat was fierce, loud, and laden with gore.

Troops on both sides fell every few minutes, though the Cydonians were suffering fewer losses than their opponents. Cydonian infantry parading to the gates climbed over their fallen comrades to bolster the choke points, picking up weapons and armor as they did so.

The Cydonian army was wide-ranging, using many species of animals, while the Fyromians preferred ground-based combat. That was perhaps the reason they were failing to gain the advantage. Cats, snakes, foxes, hedgehogs, and other creatures made up the vast majority of their fighting force.

On the contrary, the Cydonians used them as well as weasels, moles, wolves, macaws, owls, eagles, and hawks. The airborne militia of the Cydonians dropped stones and spears on their foes – mostly the archers who were trying to shoot them down – impaling them and crushing their bones.

The fighting was thickest at Edessa's main gate, as it was nearly fifty feet wide and strategically the best site to overrun.

That was where Cydonia's royal family was stationed, for they had the strongest reasons of all to defend their homeland. Queen Amalthea and her children, Leonidas and Ambrosia, supported their lower-ranked soldiers as equals.

The queen was at the very edge of the fighting, while her children were closer to the gates, killing off any who happened to make it that far.

He was a master swordsman, and could outswing any foe in a matter of minutes.

He was also proficient with a bow and arrow, but the up-close nature of the situation at hand meant he had to settle for a blade, rather than a bow. His sister was slightly less-skilled than he, but could prove deadly when tag-teaming with him. She inherited the power of high-speed movement from her long-deceased father, but had not yet learned to wield it to the degree necessary for battle.

They had plenty of room to fight on the spacious road leading away from the city, the gates a fair distance behind. They were at most dealing with a dozen enemies a minute, and the number had begun to decrease slightly.

The battle had begun at noon, when the sun was directly overhead. By the time they had left the strategy council with their mother and flown to the site, it was one or two hours before sunset. The light was still potent enough to allow for excellent seeing, but they knew the combat would continue late into the night, when the nocturnal creatures would have to take over.

Ambrosia and Leonidas rested as often as they could, then jumping back into combat as enemies came into their lines of sight.

"Why aren't they losing courage by now, brother? They have been skirmishing all day, and yet their resolve in the face of our defense has hardly faded."

He looked at her and replied, "I do not know, sister, but they cannot sustain these many losses forever. They will have to retreat temporarily. It's only a matter of time before they do."

"I hope you are right, brother. I don't know how much longer I can battle, or how much longer Mother will survive."

Her eyes clouded with fear, but that fear was quickly replaced with fury as a cry came from up ahead.

"Death to all Cydonians! Your entire race is nothing but cowards!"

A python and a fox had burst onto the blood-stained street, the latter wielding a two-handed axe.

"Cowards? You call this cowardice!"

She and her brother launched into a low-level flight and streaked at their foes. The snake lunged at Leonidas, but he threw himself to the ground and slid on his stomach.

The instant he came to a stop, he flipped onto his back and thrust upwards with the sword in his foot, stabbing the reptile through the chin and skull. The snake writhed and collapsed onto him before he could free his blade, pinning him to the ground.

"Ambrosia, help! I'm trapped!"

The fox raised his axe for a killing blow, but she tackled him from the side and slammed him into the ground. He tried to bash her with the hilt, but she dodged and buried her short sword into his neck. He went limp as the blood streamed out, and then she hopped off to assist her brother.

She heaved the scaly body off of him and helped him to his feet. The snake's blood had stained most of his feathers, but he cared little.

"Are you alright, Leo?"

"I'm fine, sister. I could hardly breathe under there."

"Rest yourself, but quickly. More enemies could-"

There was a loud series of yells from down the lane, and they sounded desperate.

"We need to get over there and see what's wrong! Mother could be in danger!"

"I'll be right behind you, Ambrosia. Go!"

They charged for the source on foot, a few stray arrows racing by overhead. The shouts were still ongoing when they arrived, landing in the middle of a pack of their own soldiers who were actively sparring on all sides.

"Where is she?" Ambrosia asked, scanning around for her mother's telltale plumage.

"I don't… there!" Leo exclaimed, pointing to a gap in the crowd where a Cydonian weasel had just fallen.

Leo ran in front of his sister and opened the gap, cutting down a preoccupied cat on his left and a fox on his right. Ambrosia entered soon after, barely decapitating a python who tried to bite her from behind.

They watched as their mother downed three enemies with a string of scimitar blows, and then planted themselves on her right side.

"Mother, what's going on?" Leo asked sharply.

She turned to them and said forcefully, "The enemy is driving us back! They are abandoning the other gates and coming here as reinforcements! We can't let them get any farther up the hill!"

Fresh blood dripped down her deep blue facial feathers, though none of it seemed to be her own.

"We're here to help, Mother. We'll never leave your side!" Ambrosia proclaimed.

"Thank you, daughter. You and your brother are to do exactly as I say, understood?"

"Yes, Mother," they replied in unison.

"Then let's show these Fyromian fools what we're made of!"

Leo hopped over to cover her left side moments before a new batch of enemies appeared. They fought valiantly, coordinating their movements to maximize their lethality.

The Cydonian aerial bombardment increased in frequency as they responded to the surge of infantry. Over the course of twenty minutes, as a respectable amount of Fyromians were being pelted to death with plummeting stones, the surge began to dissolve.

The Cydonians responded by pushing up, slaughtering the reduced numbers of foes as they went. They gained nearly thirty feet of ground, creating a large bubble of enemy-free space. As the soldiers pursued the weakening enemy lines down the mildly-steep slope, the queen and her children stayed behind to recover.

She had been briefly overwhelmed and taken two glancing blows to the side, but the cuts were superficial and oozing very little blood. Ambrosia had been slashed across the face by a scimitar, but had also received a near-harmless blow.

"What do we do now, Mother?" Ambrosia asked, wincing due to the sting of the laceration.

"We prepare… for the enemy to counterattack. They'll soon try… to regain the ground… they've lost," she panted.

Ambrosia surveyed the enemy-free hill, noting that their allies had moved down into the enemy ranks.

"They don't look like… they're trying too hard."

"It is only… a matter of time… dear daughter. We must be ready."

With that, she faced forwards and scanned the widening border for any weak spots. Little by little, a few of her troops broke away from the foot of the hill and limped all the way up to her.

"What's the matter, soldier? Something to report?"

"The enemy is retreating, but they have not dropped their weapons," an injured cat said.

"They appear to be ssswitching placesss with sssome of their alliesss," a cobra added.

She studied the orange and gold sky for a few moments, and then faced the soldiers with a tight expression.

"Pull everyone back, and tell them to scatter!"

"Why, Mother?" Leo queried shakily.

Moments later, something whistled from the air and pierced the dusty ground in-between the queen and the cobra.

It was an arrow.

"That's why!" she shouted. "Now move, unless you all want to DIE!"

They sprinted off to warn their comrades, and the queen spun around.

"Run back to the gates, children! Get as far away from here as you can!"

"But Mother-"

"RUN!" she yelled, cutting Ambrosia off.

She and her brother complied, and flew off at a hurried pace.

They threw one last look at their mother, and then the arrows began to fall at a rapid frequency. The two siblings entered a game of cat-and-mouse as they jetted off, swerving left and right to avoid the bolts landing inches ahead of them.

After fifteen seconds of all-out flying, they landed and eased the strain on their burning lungs.

They looked back the direction they had come to see a wave of creatures ascending the hill, stepping over and around the numerous shafts imbedded in the turf. Nonetheless, the arrows still arced down from the sky, striking Cydonian after Cydonian and causing them to trip and fall.

Their brethren ended up tripping as well, which made them easy victims for any lucky arrows. The number of troops pounding for the macaws decreased steadily as more and more succumbed.

The Fyromians' tactic was working with disastrous efficiency, taking out a large number of the defending soldiers. When the surviving creatures reached the macaws, they hunched over to recuperate, mortified. They had to keep their eyes on the sky, however, to dodge the arrows that had flown far enough to possess a good chance of hitting them.

"What happened after the arrows came, soldier?" Leo asked a snake who had an arrow in his tail.

The reptile yanked it out with great pain, and then replied, "I could not tell. I wasss… too bussy ssslithering for my life."

"Do any of you know if the queen is okay?" Ambrosia asked loudly.

"No, princess."

"I think she is."

"I don't see how she could have survived."

Confused by the conflicting answers, she slammed her sword on the ground in frustration.

"We have to do something!" she yelled.

She faced her brother and said, "Leo, we have to check on her!"

He jumped out of the way of an arrow and replied, "We can't right now, sister! Do you want to perish?"

"Well, no… but-"

"Then we'll just have to bide our time until we can move closer!"

He jerked her towards him moments before an arrow threatened to hit her in the neck.

As their breathing – and the breathing of the animals around them – slowed down, a leaden silence filled the air. The arrows had stopped falling for the most part, even fewer landing anywhere near the fragmented warriors.

All of a sudden, a dull roar reverberated from somewhere on either side of the gates, following the contours of the city walls.

"What was that? Did it come from our forces?" Leo asked.

A few hawks and owls dropped down from above, their eyes wide with excitement.

"Our allies at the other gates have responded and are rushing this way. They should be arriving in under a minute!" a Golden Eagle crowed.

"Wonderful news! Hopefully, this collective attack will deplete the enemy numbers greatly and force them to retreat," Ambrosia said.

"We should be able to turn the tables on _them_ this time, and massacre them with our Cydonian might," Leo declared.

"What would you have us do, prince?" a Screech Owl asked.

"Rendezvous with them and coordinate a concentrated stone-drop. Tell everyone to dive down and rake the heads of our enemies with their claws once they have released their cargo."

"Right away!" the Golden Eagle said, and lifted off, the other birds trailing him.

"Everyone, gather your weapons and use them to smash the arrows! We'll need an unobstructed area to fight at maximum capability!" Leo ordered.

As the others heeded his order resupplied and hacked away at the shafts, he clenched his sword in his right foot and did the same. Ambrosia copied him, cutting them down for half a minute straight.

Once enough were cleared to make the ground level, the two-sided rumble resounded again, and with thunderous volume. The earth began to shake, and ten seconds later, a wedge of Cydonians poured in from the left and right, their raised weapons flashing like a thousand stars in the fading light.

The two wedges met and then rushed to the north, down the gently-sloping ground and directly for the waiting enemies.

"Head to the edge of the hill!" squawked Ambrosia.

The pack bounded forwards at the command, their blood charged with adrenaline. Leo and Ambrosia were at the head of the group, their eyes glinting with sinister determination.

As they reached the crest of the hill, they paused briefly and looked down, seeing a massive swath of dueling animals.

Leo jabbed his blade into the sky and yelled, "Everyone, charge! For Cydonia!"

The scant number of troops bellowed and scurried forwards, filled with a fiery desire to lay waste to all who opposed them. By the time they reached the site where the armies clashed, a smattering of arrows began to fly overhead.

A few Cydonians were unfortunate enough to be hit, but it didn't even matter. There were so many that their unified assault wasn't lessened in the slightest. The Fyromians were being felled at a sickening rate, and being driven farther and farther away from the hill.

As scores upon scores of them died and slumped to the ground, others rushed into replace them, only to share the same grisly fate. Leo and Ambrosia squeezed in-between their comrades and made it to the front lines.

They nearly exploded with relief when they saw their mother still alive, and killing with a renewed vigor. They marched over to her without hesitation and assisted her.

"Mother… I never thought… I was going to… see you again!" Leo shouted between sword swings.

"Neither did I!" Ambrosia confessed.

"I'm eternally glad… you're both safe!"

"How did you… survive the arrows… Mother?"

"I hid… under the body… of a soldier… Leo. The gods were certainly… protecting me!"

"We are slaughtering the enemy… it seems! How long… until they give up and flee?"

"I do not know… daughter… but it will be soon! Let's tear them apart… until not a single soul… is left alive!"

Brother and sister nodded to each other, and redoubled the speed of their attacks.

After five minutes of wrecking the enemy, the Cydonians' advance had stopped. Nonetheless, their frantic foes kept dashing forward, taking at one Cydonian down for every three of theirs that died.

In the tumult of the fight, the queen had pushed her way to another sector to the left of the road.

She was less than twenty feet away, but her children had lost sight of her. They were too focused to try and go after her, convinced that she could hold her own. Brother and sister were doing incredibly well, ending the lives of any foes that dared get within strike range with a few calculated blows.

They found themselves facing off against an increased number of snakes, equating it to another tactic by their rivals. They could parry the reptiles' lunges with their blades easily, but could only do so one target at a time.

They killed one snake each, and then four more slithered in, two for each macaw. Leo dealt with his quickly, but Ambrosia lost her footing in a puddle of blood and hit the ground.

Before she could even stand, the python lashed out and clamped down on her left wing.

Overcome by a miasma of pain, she screamed "AHHH! LEO!" as the snake raised her a good two feet in the air. She was then slammed into the ground belly-up, the wind being knocked out of her instantly.

Before the python could repeat the maneuver, Leo beheaded it. He then wrestled the jaws off of his sister and pulled her to her feet.

"Leo… my wing… it hurts!"

"I know, sister. You're out of commission for now, so climb back towards the gates and take cover!"

She nodded, sending a few tears this way and that. She released her sword, and Leo gave her a comforting hug.

"You'll be fine, sister. This battle will be over before moonrise."

"What about… you and Mother?"

"I'll be fine, and so will she. I'll see to it."

He pulled his wings off of her and walked studiously into the fray. Ambrosia had ascended not three feet up the hill when she was seized by a sense of crushing worry for her brother and mother.

She limped back down the hill, her wing dragging at her side. She caught up to her brother before he melted into the throng, calling out his name to catch his attention.

"Leo… wait! I want… to be with you!"

She snatched up a scimitar as he whirled around, his expression shocked. He ran up to her and asked, "Ambrosia, what are you doing here? I told you to leave! You are in no condition to fight!"

"But… but I want to! I _need_ to!"

He planted his wings upon her shoulders and yelled, "Do not argue with me! Now go, before I-"

His voice was cut off for some reason, and he lurched three times in succession. She peeked around him and saw two rival cats brandishing bows. The cats smiled evilly, and then were crushed by a bunch of carefully-aimed rocks from the sky.

She jerked her gaze back to her brother as he muttered, "Am… Ambrosia… I've been shot…"

His legs gave out, and he slumped against his sister.

Then and there, she saw three dark brown shafts jutting up from her brother's back like porcupine quills. His grip on her faded and he toppled to the earth, landing on his left side.

He stared up at her with one dilated pupil, a window to the bottomless agony and dread swirling around behind it. Her entire universe shrank down to include her and her brother only, the chaos of the battlefield completely blocked out.

She crouched down on her stomach and began to shower her brother with tears. Not knowing what else to do, she grabbed one of the sticks in her beak and tried to pull it out.

Her brother's broken moan stopped her cold: "No… Ambrosia… it won't do… any good. I'm done for. I can feel myself… bleeding… internally…"

She moved her head away from the arrow and gazed down at him. She lifted his head up with her wings, cradling his neck tenderly.

"Leo, don't say that! You're going… to be fine."

He looked at her with both eyes, and frowned darkly. "No… no I'm not. I don't think… I'll see… another sunrise…"

He wheezed pitifully, struggling to stay conscious. She pressed her face against his neck and let loose a fresh round of tears.

"No… you can't leave me. You can't leave Mother. Please… don't die…"

She heard him grunt, and then she felt his smooth wing upon her back.

"Shhh… it's alright… sister. My time on Earth… is finished. But you… you have many years left. And I… will be watching over you… from the clouds…"

"This is all my fault! I got you killed…"

"You only wanted to help. You could not have foreseen… the future. Do not… punish yourself…"

She pulled her head away and looked at him, his eyes already half-closed.

"Oh brother… please forgive me…"

"I forgive you. And I… will always love you…"

"I love you too. I just wish… that I…"

She was then swamped with so much dread and sadness and rage that she collapsed, sending them both to the soggy dirt. The knowledge that her brother was dying in her wings – and that she was powerless to save him – was too much for her mortal mind to fathom.

Her voice went silent and her eyes closed as she lost consciousness, being sucked into a dim world that turned out to be a mental nightmare. She was endlessly tortured over and over while she slept, reliving the moments during and after her brother was hit in an endless cycle.

She was trapped between the unspeakable nightmare and unspeakable reality. She was oblivious to the passage of time, and began to wonder if she had been killed after passing out.

After an unquantifiable amount of time, she felt her body receive a nudge from the outside world.

A near-hopeless voice then called to her: "Princess, can you hear me? Please wake up. Don't be dead…"

Her nightmare shattered, and she felt herself being lifted back into her body. When she aroused, she saw a few animals standing over her.

"What's going on?"

"Thank heavens you're alive! Most of our foes have fallen. The rest are fleeing across the plain. This battle is over."

She was so numb that the news hardly swayed her. When she rolled over to see why she felt so cold, she saw a dark blue shape crumpled beneath her. She instantly recognized her brother, and all the heartbreak from before drowned her soul.

She shook him tenderly. "Brother, answer me. It's me, Ambrosia. Will you wake up? Please?"

His head simply flopped around, his eyes sealed shut. She could not hear him breathing, or feel his heart beating.

"Princess, Leonidas has been dead… for hours. He's long gone…"

She let his limp form slide out of her wings, and she threw her head back.

"NO! Leonidas! WHY?"

The other soldiers recoiled from the shrill audio, and then lowered their heads.

"We're eternally sorry, Princess. The queen… will be most distressed."

At the mention of her mother's title, she stopped wailing and began whimpering.

"My mother… where is she? I have to see her… and tell her…"

Ambrosia's voice trailed off.

"We will lead you to her. But you must hurry. She's… in very bad shape."

The awful sound of those words stole her breath away, and she briefly lost her balance.

"Princess, are you okay?" the soldiers asked fearfully, rushing to her aid.

When she had been lifted back to her feet by a hawk and an owl, she replied, "I'll never be okay… now that my brother is dead…"

She sniffled and added, "Take me to see my mother…"

"As you wish. We hope you will be able to stand the sight…"

They escorted her all the way to the bottom of the hill, nearing a thick circle of shaking, moaning troops. Ambrosia's team parted the others and guided her to the center.

Reclined on the ground was her mother, resting in a pool of scarlet. A scimitar entered her stomach and emerged from her back, spattered with blood. Ambrosia flung herself to the ground near her mother's head, her tears starting up once more.

"Mother… Leo is… is…"

"I heard, daughter. May the gods… guide his soul…"

"I can't bear the thought… and now you're dying too…"

Her mother inhaled sharply and muttered, "It was foretold long ago… by your father. I was never meant… to survive this day…"

Ambrosia was dumbfounded, and could only stutter a response.

"What? Why did… you never tell us? Why… would you hide… such a secret?"

"I did not… want to burden you. I wanted you… to be happy… and to not worry about me…"

"But Mother!"

"It is all over… Ambrosia. The prophecy is fulfilled. That is all… there is to say."

"Mother, please… don't leave me… like Leo did."

The queen shuddered and inhaled again.

"I cannot stay here. My time of rule… is complete. But there is another… who will take my place. And that… is _you_."

"Me?" she replied, exasperated.

"Yes. By all the authority… vested in me… I declare you… the next ruler of Cydonia. You are now… to be known as… Queen Ambrosia."

The former queen stretched her foot out and dragged a pristine sword over to her daughter.

"Take… my sword. It is a symbol... of my power. As long as you have it… every citizen in the land… will honor you as their queen."

Ambrosia pulled the sword from her mother's grasp, and her foot curled into a ball.

"But am I not… too young?"

"No. My councils will teach you… support you… guide you. You will become… a marvelous queen… perhaps even more marvelous… than I."

Ambrosia dropped to her knees and cuddled her mother's head.

"Oh Mother… how will I ever move on… alone? I am the last member… of my family…"

"We will give you strength… from our new home. Your father, your brother and I will be with you… in spirit. Always… and forever."

Ambrosia blinked open her blurry eyes, and watched as her mother kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you… dear daughter. Lead this country well…"

Her mother's head sunk down to the ground and released a sigh. Her eyes drew shut as the last threads of life seeped out of her.

For the second time that day, Ambrosia was traumatized by the death of a loved one. Her mother's passing shredded her even more thoroughly than Leo's did, and she could not pour forth enough tears from her eyes.

Her already vulnerable spirit caved from the stress, and her head swam as if her brain was caught in a mental tornado. The chilled blade still clenched in her foot, she let out a squawk of infinite anguish and submitted herself to unconsciousness.

When her nightmares had had enough fun torturing her with scripted replays of Leo's and her mother's deaths, she was coaxed out of her poisoned mind and back into reality. She blinked open her salt-caked eyes and looked around, the four rippling walls of a rickety tent enclosing her.

She was dazed, hungry, mortified, and alone.

A malodorous bubble of wind slipped through the cloth sides of the tent, smelling of blood, sweat, and decay. The cruel images burning her mind and the stench of death choking her, she could not stay any longer.

She tried to stand up, only for her weary body to give way and slump to the dirt. She grunted and lifted herself onto her feet, her bones and muscles aching with every movement.

She hobbled out of the tent, each putrid breath irritating her lungs and making her cough. There were identical tents scattered as far as she could see, moans of agony and the wails of the dying assaulting her ears.

The eclipsed sun was an ominous black circle in the flaxen sky, sucking away the souls of the soldiers who were too wounded to cling to life.

A medic would often burst from a tent and hustle over to another, his or her mood as hard as marble. At others, an exhausted medic would drag his or her body from a tent, head hung low, and begin to weep.

It meant that another living being had succumbed and its spirit whisked away to the afterlife, another death catalogued in Ambrosia's mind. She could relate to what they were going through, she herself crippled by the anguish and hopelessness of watching her two relatives pass away in plain sight.

She had to escape that terrible wasteland, lock herself in some peaceful chamber and estrange herself, even if it would do no good. She stood up taller and revolved her head, and that's when she saw it.

The palace, the unshakeable fortress that was her home.

She spread her wings and flapped them once, but a bloodstained falcon spiraled down to her and grabbed her wings.

"Ambrosia, you must rest! You lack the energy to be moving about. Do you want to jeopardize your recovery?"

She shoved them away and glared at him, causing him to shrink back as he noted the remorse and grief within her bloodshot eyes.

"I cannot stay here. This is… no place for me. I am going to the palace… to mourn my deceased family… in solitude…"

"But my queen-" he protested, and she cut him off.

"You cannot force me… to do anything… against my will. Leave me be…"

She could have blazed to her destination in seconds had she ran at super speed, but she was far from a master of her skill. Had she tried, she would have lost her footing, crashed, and pulverized her skeleton.

And so she rose into haphazard flight and sailed off to the palace, her heart pounding from the physical strain and emotional ruin.

She could not reach the central dome, as her wings cramped up and ceased to flap. Gravity ensnared her, and she ended up falling to the manicured courtyard lawn. The breath was knocked out of her as she plowed into the grass, the snakebite on her wing oozing blood after being jarred open by the impact.

She lay there in grim silence, regaining her breath and biding her time to see if her wings would limber up. They did not, so when she staggered to her feet, her only option was to walk up the daunting main staircase.

Her wings sagging uselessly, she plodded through the courtyard and mounted the first step of her nemesis. Her periodic pauses did little to recuperate her waning endurance, and overcoming the top step threatened to make her pass out.

But she overcame it nonetheless, the first set of doors between her and her sanctuary standing tall and proud at the end of the lane. When she teetered up to them, the two falcon door guards were stupefied at the zombie-like state of their queen.

They dashed to her and gripped her with their wings, supporting her quivering form.

"Your Majesty, what in the name of the gods are you doing here? You look as if you are on death's door!" they screeched.

"Let me in… please… I cannot hold on… much longer…"

"What? Do you mean you are…"

"No. I am not dying… but hovering on the edge… of unconsciousness…"

They retreated and tugged on the chains, heaving the doors open. They yelled at the eagles further on to open the second set of doors, and the large birds frantically complied.

"Your Majesty, allow me to carry you to your quarters!" one of the eagles pleaded.

She waded past him without replying, hauling herself across the cold floor with heavy footsteps. A trail of blood droplets and smears marked her path. She stopped in her tracks after thirty paces or so, barely lifting her head up.

She eyed her late mother's throne, shed a fat tear, and trudged on.

She pushed one of her bedroom doors open and tumbled inside, picking herself up and sealing it shut with a momentous effort. Not caring that the eclipse's amber light poured in through the western window, she slithered onto her pristine bed.

She burst into a sobbing fit that lasted for ten minutes, her body caving from the exertion.

She fainted in her bed sheets, sinking into a sleep so deep it was in danger of becoming eternal. She would have preferred it that way, as she would be unbound by the fetters of life and its injustices.

But no, the gods decreed that she survive, albeit locking her in a slumber that would mend her suffering being.

She had been transformed into a queen in the direst of circumstances, having gained the most prestigious title in the world and lost the two individuals who were closest to her simultaneously. She wanted to die and put an end to it all, to join the rest of her relatives in the plane of the deities.

But this is one case where even the queen of the vast land known as Cydonia did not get what she wanted.

* * *

**Toss me a review, if you wish.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Return To My Roots

**I have to keep my mojo going strong, so that's why I am going to devote my time to this story now. **

**As many reviewers have recommended previously, I will now be writing in 1st person. It's time I get into the heads of my main characters, no?**

**I'd like to give a public shout-out to Roarrk for providing me with an OC, and for motivating me to get this update out. /)**

**Enjoy the AU fic, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Return to My Roots**

I quietly awoke the next morning, stirred by my circadian instincts that alerted my mind that the sun was on its way to cresting the horizon. I yawned groggily and rolled onto my back, blinking my eyes several times and clearing my vision.

I stared up at the marble roof of the Queen's chambers… _my _chambers… my eyes tracing the rippling veins of gold and black. The bed beneath me was as warm and spongy as a summer cloud, the sheet draped over my body a thin layer of soft, exquisite silk.

The feel of the silk upon my plumage reminded me of a similar sensation from when I was but a chick, when my mother cuddled me into her stomach and massaged me with her wing. But I was no longer the ordinary son of an ordinary peasant; I was the king of the greatest empire on Earth – though the formal coronation ceremony had yet to be executed.

In that moment, I accepted my destiny and blew out a long, muted sigh.

There was no reason for me to feel estranged or uncomfortable, because I was living a dream that the common citizen could only imagine during their slumbers. I was beside myself with joy and gratification, which bubbled and spurted inside me like a natural spring.

I kept it contained, however, so as not to wake my divine queen.

I rolled carefully to the right and spied her head poking out from under the silk cloth, having only sunken slightly into the firm pillow. She was facing away from me, showing off the perky collection of short, curved feathers sprouting from the back of her head.

I slowly extended my wing to touch them without thinking, but then came to my senses and pulled my wing back.

_Though I assume she wouldn't mind, I should not disturb her. She will rouse when she is ready. _

Nonetheless, I whispered, "Good morning, Ambrosia."

I ruefully turned my body in the opposite direction and gently peeled the sheet back, sitting up on the edge of the bed as delicately as possible. I peered down and surveyed my feathers, noting that some had been ruffled out of place during the night.

There were a few small clumps here and there that pointed all different directions, akin to miniature mountains. Even though my plumage was free of dust and debris – something I would most likely never have to worry about in a pristine palace such as this – it radiated a faint-but-detectable sour odor.

One sniff was all it took to convince me that I needed to clean myself, and regular preening would not cure both issues. No, I needed to take a legitimate bath with running water.

I hopped down and waddled around the rear of the bed, only to pause as I passed the mirror and the robes that hung on the wall. The public bathhouse was not exactly meant for royalty, and as such, Ambrosia had her own private one that lay behind this bedroom, just past the golden doors a few wingspans away from the bed.

I had not used or even entered it before now, and so I felt it proper to ask for her permission. I would have to wake her, but I had no choice.

I strode over to her bedside and stood in front of her, lifting my wing. I froze my wing and couldn't help but watch as her sensuous azure chest pulsed in and out, the ruby embedded in it gleaming as the torchlight landed on it at different angles.

I was momentarily mesmerized, but I broke out of my trance as she stirred innocuously.

I brushed my primaries along her cheek once and called, "Ambrosia, I have a question to ask you."

She wiggled her body yet again, but remained trapped inside the veil of sleep.

"Find him… kill him… the traitor…" she muttered, her face creasing as if she was angry.

"I do not need… a king. I can rule… alone… with no one… to distract me…" she continued, and then snapped her beak shut.

It sounded as if she was dreaming about me becoming her enemy, which was certainly odd. I was glad that that was a scenario only capable of occurring inside her head.

I cleared my throat and repeated, "Ambrosia, I request your permission to purify myself in your bathroom?"

The audible stimulation proved sufficient this time, and she grunted and peeled her eyes open.

"Oh… hello… Nikomedes. Good morning."

She scrubbed her eyes with her right wing and parted her beak halves in a yawn, and then focused her alert gaze on me.

"Good morning, my queen," I answered with a small smile.

"What do you need? I heard you mumbling to me, but I could not understand you."

"You see, I have not done much to support my personal hygiene, and I would like to clean myself in your bathroom, if that is alright with you."

I hoped that she could not pick up my unpleasant perfume from where I was, and I took one step backwards.

"Why of course you can, Nikomedes. But in the future, you need not ask for my permission when it comes to things of that nature. Everything that belongs to me now belongs to you as well."

"I understand, my Queen. But as you know, I have a rather sensitive conscience. I don't enjoy making mistakes or stepping out of line," I admitted meekly.

"I understand as well. You do not have to act like someone you are not. But in all honesty, what is mine is now yours."

I bowed to her and widened my smile. "Acknowledged, Ambrosia."

I made for the double doors and prepared to heave them open with my mind. A thought crossed my mind before I did so, and I spun to face her as she lowered herself to the ground.

"Are you planning to bathe as well, Ambrosia?"

"Yes, Nikomedes. I do so every morning, and as many times throughout the day as necessary. I must always look my best in front of my subjects, and tidying yourself up routinely is a practice I shall encourage you to adopt in the future. But for right now, do so at your leisure."

I nodded to her resolutely and said, "I won't be long, my queen."

"There is no rush. Take your time, my king."

She urged me on with her wings, and I obeyed. I separated the doors with a minute amount of applied mental energy, stepped through, and then shut them. I caught a glimpse of Ambrosia studying herself in the mirror just before my line of sight was blocked.

Viewed from behind, her graceful curves and sleek tail sent my heart aflutter in my chest, and I exhaled a clipped, affectionate sigh. I then collected my wits and whipped around, walking over to the bath/shower assembly itself, which was nestled along the rear wall.

The sides of the floor-mounted basin rose up to my upper midsection, and had been crafted from the same ornate marble that served as the ceiling of our bedroom. It was in the shape of a rectangle with rounded corners, being at least one of my wingspans long and about three-quarters as wide.

There was some space left over to the right of it, where a few towels hung on a pure gold rod mounted to the wall. There was a small drain in the middle of that square space, the cover a disk of gold with an orderly pattern of holes cut into it.

There was no privacy-granting curtain of course, as no one would ever be in here to witness the queen while she took care of her personal business. There was a nozzle mounted to the right wall of the basin, projecting downwards and ready to deliver water.

A golden shower head dotted with an array of fine holes projected from the left wall that the basin butted up against, connected to a hidden plumbing system via a short pipe made of the same material. The head was angled just right to send its spray down into the tub, and there was a short lever beneath it to divert water to it from the spout on the other side.

In essence, I made history as I stepped over the marble boundary and set foot into the depression, being the first former peasant to have ever done so.

The marble was cool to my feet and as smooth as winter ice, and my claws clicked musically upon it. I went over to the knob with four stubby, egg-shaped protrusions that was to the left of the nozzle, turning it in a clockwise direction.

Immediately, water trickled and then gushed from the spout. It rose and ran over my feet, and I flexed my claws invitingly. It was very steamy and warm, but not unbearably hot.

I guessed the other knob infused cool water with the main flow to lower the temperature. I ignored it and wondered why the water had stopped rising, noticing that I had left the basin's drain unblocked.

I grasped the solid gold plug lying idly on the bottom and inserted it where it belonged. I relaxed my muscles as tendrils and puffs of vapor left the liquid behind and climbed upwards, inhaling those that wafted in front of my beak.

The water volume increased rapidly, submerging my legs and my tail within one minute. When it began to tickle my lower belly, I decided it was time to actively scrub myself.

I splashed over to the shower head and pushed the lever to the right. Everything went silent for a few seconds, and then a gurgling sound leaked from the head just before a multitude of tickling jets came shooting out.

I sighed blissfully as it drenched my whole body, and I performed a few revolutions to assure that not one feather was left untouched. The moderately potent needles of fluid were invigorating to my skin, and the sensation brewed up memories of when I lived in Corinth.

My family's shower was one of the most expensive things in our household, and it delighted me similarly to what I was experiencing at the moment. I then squared my shoulders and put my beak into action, nibbling away at my tail.

I fervently groomed each of the seven individual feathers, the water sweeping away any secret flakes and grime that had stowed away in between the plumes. Once I was supremely satisfied with my work, I shifted upwards and harmlessly attacked my back.

The larger surface area meant I spent an extra minute or two there, but I maintained my diligent pace. My wings were up next, and I spent a favorable five minutes on them due to their importance in regards to flight.

I groomed each primary on my left wing and then switched to my right wing, repeating the process for my even more numerous secondaries. My neck muscles were beginning to fatigue by this point, and so I wrapped things up by tending to my belly and chest.

My neck hadn't been unkempt, and so I left it alone. The water was still as refreshing as when I had first started, and so I soaked under it another sixty seconds more to give my neck muscles a break.

When I could swivel my head without them protesting, I flipped the lever to its standard position and shut off the water entirely. I undid the weighty stopper and hauled my sopping wet form out of the tub as the water was sucked away, burbling all the while.

I flung a towel to the wet floor and hopped onto it so I wouldn't slip, and then draped another around me. It was the perfect size to cover me completely, and I generously scoured myself with it using my wings.

I punished my shoulder muscles, and I was eventually forced to call off my efforts. Luckily I was thoroughly dry, all the moisture having been transferred to the now-heavy towel.

The fibers were too rugged to be silk, but they were nonetheless tame and respectful of my feathers.

I took one final survey of my appearance and declared that I "looked my best" in Ambrosia's words. I strode for the double doors that operated on unseen hinges and opened them away from me with a thought, sensing the strands of telekinetic energy reach out, latch onto them, and push.

I wandered into the center of the room and gazed to either side, bringing the pair of doors together. I grew puzzled, as my elite partner was nowhere to be seen.

"Ambrosia? Where did you go? I thought you were wishing to-"

"HA!"

The surprising squawk exploded from behind me, and I nearly jumped out of my feathers. My reflexes responded, and I whirled around faster than I thought possible.

She was standing behind me, glued against the wall where the door had been when I had exited the bathroom.

"Ahh! By the gods, Ambrosia!" I said with a gasp, my pupils no doubt shrunken to pinpoints. "I mean… well done… Ambrosia. Eh… you thoroughly… scared me…" I corrected, shuddering.

She bounded up to me and patted my left wing soothingly.

"I couldn't resist. But if I took it too far, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to distress you, just have some simple fun."

I stuttered out in a half-convincing tone, "No need to apologize… my queen. I'm fine… I promise. Heh heh heh…"

She rolled her eyes. "As you well know, I am a playful queen. But I shall restrain myself when it comes to playing tricks on you."

She narrowed her eyes and peered into my own, her glacier-blue irises piercing me straight to my soul.

She said slyly, "I can sense that you are unnerved, Nikomedes. You can't hide your emotions from me. And truth be told, it doesn't take a magician to uncover your internal uneasiness."

I slumped, and a rush of air escaped my beak as I crumbled under her accurate divination.

"Alright, you win, Ambrosia. I am not one who enjoys being surprised in such a manner. Would you mind… holding back from now on?"

She phased back to her former mood and lightened up, donning a cheery smile.

"As you wish, my king."

She bowed to me for emphasis, and I rewarded her by grinning without thinking. An awkward silence persisted as we stared at each other, but she wisely shut it down.

"Come, let me dress you, and then I shall bathe myself."

She faced away from me and beckoned me with her wing. I trailed her to the pane of reflective glass, and she brought me to a halt by tugging gingerly on my tail feathers.

As she removed my flowing robe from its hook, she complimented, "You are quite handsome, Nikomedes. Your appearance is nearly flawless, dare I say. Oh, be still for one second."

She leaned in and targeted the back of my neck with her beak. I felt nothing more than a brief tingle, and as she drew back, I saw a short, stout feather caught in between her beak halves.

She set it free by blowing out a puff of air, sending it dancing and spinning towards the roof on turbulent mini-currents of air.

She then faced me and remarked merrily, "There. _Now_ you are flawless."

I automatically blushed and affected an endearing expression.

"Thank you, Ambrosia. Your kindness is simply wonderful."

"You are most welcome, my splendid king. Hold still once more, if you please."

I complied and unfurled my wings, holding them straight out in front of me. She deftly slipped the clothing article over my back and threaded the sleeves over my wings.

"It's as glorious as the first time I wore it, Ambrosia," I announced, surveying my modified self in the mirror.

"I agree, Nikomedes. You look simply dashing. An eye-catching king if I ever saw one."

"I appreciate your praise, my queen," I answered without looking away.

"I must give credit where credit is due, my king. Now if you'll excuse me, I must tend to my feathers as you have. I won't be long. And then we shall discuss today's busy agenda."

At last I turned around and locked eyes with her.

"I shall be right here waiting, Ambrosia."

She nodded and retreated backwards between the polished slabs, and a low-pitched _thud_ emanated from them as she closed them with her wings. Returning my attention to the mirror, I acknowledged that she was speaking the truth.

I _did_ look regal and refined; all the better I was allied with a queen who was equally fabulous.

A stray breeze suddenly penetrated the room, bringing along the fragrant scent of wildflowers. Its source happened to be the sizable gap carved out of the right wall of the bedroom, and that was where I directed myself.

I leaned against the tepid marble and fanned my wings out upon it, glancing over the extensive landscape far below.

What did strike me as odd, however, is why this aperture had been cut out of the stone to begin with. The twin silk curtains folded up on their respective rods on either side of me were useless if adverse conditions came through.

How was this chamber defended against high winds, rain, dust, hail, and the like?

I was unaware of the climate and weather patterns in this sector of the continent, but I knew enough to assume that the wide-open plains favored the development of storm clouds and was also a place where fronts came together and instigated foul weather.

I made a mental note to ask Ambrosia, and set aside my confusion as drank in the vast flat-lands that seemed to go and on, right to the rim of the world.

Indeed I lost track of time, reveling in the scenery and occasionally tracking the myriad of bird species that sailed on by a good distance away. I wagered they were most likely headed to another part of the palace to tend to some matter that required their attention.

I was thankful I was a bird and could take advantage of the third dimension to get where I needed to go much easier than land animals could. This magnificent castle is so enormous that travelling within it on foot must take a fair amount of time and energy.

Not only that, but also a fair amount of brain capacity to remember the most efficient routes to shave off as much travel time as possible.

While I was ruminating in these thoughts is when Ambrosia hooked my attention, snapping me out of my distant stupor.

"Come here, Nikomedes," she called in her honey-sweet voice.

I spun firmly around, but what my eyes conveyed to me sucked the wind from my lungs. A veil of moisture lingered on her plumage, catching the light from the blazing torch in the far corner and making her sparkle dimly.

How was it that she managed to be breathtaking in a new and inventive way every time I saw her?

The closest answer I could come to is that it was due to her natural, deity-given beauty.

"Is something the matter, my king?" she asked playfully, cocking her head.

"Your beauty… it's unmatched, my queen. It's almost too overpowering for my mortal eyes. Did you… do that on purpose, if I may ask?"

She chuckled and responded, "Why yes, I did. It pleases _me_ when _you_ are pleased, Nikomedes. That is how it should be between us rulers."

I reclaimed all the air I had lost with a sharp inhale, coming to my senses for the third time.

"I agree, Ambrosia. I learn well by example, so thank you for demonstrating."

"Anytime, Nikomedes. You are my student as much as you are my king."

She then beckoned me with her wing.

"I would like for you to dress me, Nikomedes. It is a traditional practice that I have not had the chance to observe. Until now, that is."

I silently marched over to her, removing her robe off the hook and orienting it in my wings. She presented her back to me and unfurled her wings to accept the garment.

I shuddered as my wingtips grazed her warm, faintly damp coat, and then worked the robe onto her in the same way she had applied mine. She faced me and tapped my folded wing with hers.

"Nicely done, Nikomedes. Now we are matching."

I nodded discreetly to her, and then cleared my throat.

"So, what shall be doing today, Ambrosia? You said today will be busy, correct?"

"Well, not too terribly busy. Our only major task is to meet with my councilors and clear some issues up that have to do with your new status. After that… I am not so sure. If you would like to propose some things we may do together, I can ask for another day off from my royal duties. They will honor my request, of that much I am certain."

"Perhaps I shall think of some activities we could do later on. It would be a shame to let a day like this go to waste. Is the council meeting soon?"

"Gabriel will summon us when it is time, though I believe it won't be long. I prefer completing the council meeting before midday, and that is the schedule the cabinet members tend to follow."

"Ah. Very well then. I-"

A rumble reminiscent of thunder vibrated my eardrums, and it was not coming from Ambrosia. Her pupils dilated minutely as she darted her gaze to my belly, which I clutched with my wings thereafter, embarrassed.

My stomach vibrated for a few more seconds, and then wisely fell silent.

"You sure are hungry. When was the last time you ate, Nikomedes?"

"Um… I recall eating one apple before dueling you. The potion Kalogeros gave me must have suppressed my hunger until now. I haven't eaten since he healed me, you could say."

"Then the council meeting will have to wait! Surely you would like to eat right away and stuff yourself with the finest food and drink in Cydonia, wouldn't you? There is still plenty time to join the morning feast for my staff."

The combined urge to fill my empty stomach and the steadfastness of her words won me over.

"I would very much like that, Ambrosia. Perhaps it is time that I resume eating like a normal mortal should…"

She narrowed her pupils to their standard diameters and said, "A wise choice, Nikomedes. If I would have known you were starving earlier, I would have allowed you to nourish yourself much sooner, regardless if the potion was still affecting you."

"It's my fault for not speaking up, my queen. I apologize. But I truly wasn't feeling any hunger at all."

She released a lungful of air in a sigh.

"Yes, I see your point. Whatever the case, let us put this behind us and head to the dining hall. Pardon me for saying this, but each and every one of our fresh meal choices are to die for."

I grinned as I understood her figurative language.

"I wouldn't expect anything less to be offered in your royal mansion," I quipped.

"Then you should not hesitate to experience such unopposed cuisine. Come."

She waddled to the door, and I chased after her, being careful not to step on her tail. She made to open the doors before I could brandish my telekinesis, but she stopped as we heard a string of sharp taps originate just on the other side.

"My queen, my king, it's Gabriel! I have news to report to you! Hello? Are you both awake, or have I come at a bad time?"

It was the hyperactive hummingbird with the gallant voice who spoke almost too fast to understand. Ambrosia rolled her eyes in jest and heaved the doors flamboyantly.

Low and behold, there the tiny, flashy, living missile known as Gabriel was, hovering at eye level with us and trying hard to keep from bouncing around as he was inclined to do.

"Good morning, Gabriel," Ambrosia greeted.

"Hello, Gabriel. How are you?" I put in.

"Lively! In high spirits! Exuberant!"

She flashed me a look which seemed to say, "What else would he be?"

I grinned at her, and then we both faced him.

"What do you have to report, my friend?"

"The council meeting is set to begin in thirty minutes, my queen! They request both your presence and the presence of the king!"

"Would you mind advising them to postpone it for… say… another hour? Nikomedes here is eager to consume his first legitimate meal in the palace, as he has not eaten for quite a few days. If we finish early, we shall join the council and begin immediately."

"Yes, my queen! Understood! Until we meet again, goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Gabriel," we both answered, but he had zipped off so fast that he was out of earshot.

"Does he always zoom off without waiting for us to bid him farewell? He did that as well when I talked to him the day before. You were with me."

"Yes, he does. It's a quirk of his, but it is reasonable, given what type of bird he is. The rest of the hummingbirds here do it as well, but no one gets offended."

Ambrosia placed her wing on my back and led me forwards a few paces, then released my wing and shut the doors to our chamber.

She replaced her wing and said endearingly, "Let us walk to the banquet hall together."

We navigated the necessary tunnels and stairways that lie between us and our destination, with her as my guide.

Our trek took us through the communal baths first – where many species of animals were cleansing themselves – and then descended to the floor beneath, traipsing through the mildly-populated art gallery. In both places, all the animals that recognized us bowed and greeted us, and we returned the favor in kind.

Leaving that room behind, we arrived the banquet hall itself. From where I was positioned under an arched entry way, I guessed that every single chair at each of the three humongous solid gold tables was occupied.

Well, all except the queen's chair herself, which was located at the head of the middle table about thirty feet away. The atmosphere was drowning in the scents of all kinds of food, and a copious amount of laughing and talking from all the members of the crowd was blended in with the odors as well.

"Come, Nikomedes. Follow me to my seat. A servant will spot us in no time."

We made a steady beeline to her empty half-throne, the back of which measures slightly taller than her when she was sitting down. I stepped aside for her to climb into her seat, but she did not do so.

"No no no, you may take my spot, Nikomedes. I shall acquire a chair of my own in a moment."

Caught off guard, I asked, "Are you sure, Ambrosia? This will not be a breach of conduct, will it?"

"It's perfectly fine, Nikomedes. Go ahead."

"If you insist."

I hopped in and made myself comfortable, and she rooted herself next to me. A second later, the mass of animals paused simultaneously.

"Good morning, Queen Ambrosia and King Nikomedes! Welcome!" they chanted, pounding whatever appendages they could on the tabletops and sending booms of thunder echoing from the towering walls.

"Likewise, my friends! May the gods bless us all, and may the fruit of this planet which they created fill our bellies!"

The horde let loose two more bursts of bone-rattling noise, and then resumed gobbling down whatever was on their plates.

"My, that was quite exciting!" I declared.

"It always is, my king," she answered with a grin.

"Here, my queen! You may take my seat. I shall stand."

I spun my head towards the direction of the voice, and a wicked-looking hawk just diagonal to me pushed his chair up to Ambrosia. She backed off, and he maneuvered the chair into just the right position for her.

"Thank you, Simon. You are very kind."

"You deserve it, Ambrosia," he replied gleefully, using her first name instead of her title.

They must have a deeper connection than I first thought if they were so informal with each other. He dashed back over to his plate and neatly tore into a pig leg with his sharp beak, and Ambrosia situated herself in her borrowed seat.

"You two seem close. As friends, I mean."

"That we are, Nikomedes. His father, Actaeon, was one of the generals in my army during the Cydonian War. But since we are currently living in a time of peace, he now teaches war history and tactics to those who are interested."

"He must be very proud of his father."

"Quite, quite. He jokingly acts like a soldier around his father instead of a son sometimes, and Actaeon plays right along. It's amusing and very interesting."

"It sure sounds that way," I quipped.

In the walkway between our table and the one to my right, I spied a tawny brown eagle slowly meandering our way. When it caught sight of me and Ambrosia, the male Golden Eagle drastically increased its pace and dashed up to us.

"Welcome, my queen and king. What may I fetch for you both?"

Ambrosia started, "Hello, Orion. You may bring me my favorite dish. And instead of moonberry wine, I would rather settle for plain moonberry juice."

He bowed to her and squeezed his eyes tight for a few seconds, and then fused his gaze with mine.

"And for you, my most noble king?"

"Um… do you have oranges, by any chance? And instead of the whole fruit, can I have one peeled and sliced?"

"Of course, my king. Your order shall be followed to your exact specifications."

He stood erect and said to us in unison, "I shall return with your meals shortly."

He walked behind us on those menacing feet of his, his talons clicking audibly against the dense marble floor. Instead of watching where he was headed, I turned to Ambrosia, catching her eye.

"You savor moonberry wine? I have seen my parents drink it rarely, when they could afford it, that is."

"It is my favorite alcoholic beverage. I usually start off my day with a dose of it to relax my system, but out of respect for you, I shall refrain from drinking it."

"Oh. That is alright with me. It is your choice."

I snapped my beak shut, but then a thought crossed my mind.

I threw it open and asked sincerely, "If you are immortal, isn't it true that you do not need to eat or drink?"

"You are correct, Nikomedes. As my digestive processes have been shut down, everything I put into my body is removed through magical means. I eat and drink for the pleasure of doing so, and to feel more in tune with my fellow Cydonians here."

"I see. You give two valid reasons, my queen."

The concept of immortality set off a second, brighter burst of intuition, and I distinctly remembered informing her that I would give her my decision in the wake of the council talk. I hadn't considered whether I should do it or not, however.

Therefore, I made a mental note to tell her that I would have to postpone my decision either way for the time being. I shook my head as I stashed that note away in a safe corner of my mind, and then inhaled a breath loaded with the essence of fruit, meat, vegetables, and water.

My hunger flared up in response to this gripping stimulus, and my stomach croaked in anticipation. Ambrosia heard it despite the cacophony of noise and stared at me, chuckling.

"You shall be satiated soon enough, my king. Have a bit of patience, and you shall be rewarded."

I bobbed my head up and down in a nod, and she blinked in recognition. I lifted myself up and tugged my robe, as it had piled up behind my back and formed a lump.

A minute after doing so, Orion came to a stop to Ambrosia's right, a wide golden platter bearing our breakfast suspended in the air by his unseen telekinetic power.

He levitated one smaller dish and placed it in front of Ambrosia, locking down the food items and the goblet so that they wouldn't move around. He set mine down skillfully as well, and then tipped forwards in a lasting bow.

"Enjoy, my king and queen. Do let me know if any part of it is not fully satisfying."

He rose to his normal height, and Ambrosia replied, "It is _always_ satisfying, Orion. I have never complained once. Do give Eli my thanks."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

He took his leave, and I scanned Ambrosia's fare before diverting my attention to my own.

Her "favorite dish" consisted of twelve whole strawberries with moonberries piled on top, and a ring of peach slices arranged around the strawberries. Each fruit glistened, as they had been most likely spritzed with water to keep them moist.

A normal macaw such as myself could never could down that much in one sitting, but her immortal body had no qualms.

There were eight crescent-shaped orange sections before me, each one dabbled with a hint of juice.

"You take the first bite and tell me what you think," she pressured benignly.

I picked up one slice with my mind and ferried it into my open beak, then closed both halves and squished it. Acidic, tantalizing nectar squirted out as I mashed the chunk with my tongue.

I welcomed the sting, as only top-quality oranges produced potent nectar. I swallowed the mutilated slice and smacked my beak, then faced my partner.

"Mmm… it was perfect. It is as delicious and uplifting as I imagined it would be."

"It warms my heart to hear you say that. Let's eat now, my king, you and I."

She plucked a peach from the rim and sucked it into her beak, chewing soulfully. I quit observing her after she sent it down her throat, leaving her to dine in peace while I did the same.

Needless to say, I emptied my platter before she did hers. I didn't want to be intrusive, so I trained my eyes on my feet and leaned back while my stomach processed its contents.

I rocked my feet lazily and blocked out the constant droning of the others as much as possible. I could nonetheless pick up the sounds of Ambrosia munching and sipping from her goblet.

After fifteen or twenty minutes, she no longer made noises, and I realized she was done. I watched her swipe her tongue over her beak several times to mop up any excess liquid, and then she fused her gaze with mine.

"There are few things I adore more than a rewarding breakfast."

"I concur, my queen."

I sat up straighter and asked, "Shall we make our way to wherever the council unites and take part in the session? I am rather curious to find out what they have to say to me."

"Let's do just that, Nikomedes."

She dismounted her seat and went to stand beside me, conscious that I knew the path to the painting and sculpture exhibition room. She opened her beak and cut through the symphony of sound with her imposing voice.

"The king and I are leaving. Until we meet again, my loyal subjects, may the gods bless us!"

"May the gods bless us!" the dozens of beings repeated, sending us off with one reverberating slam.

We took our leave and trotted to the showroom, Ambrosia keeping pace at my right side with her wing upon my back. We then ascended to the grand throne room, Ambrosia ushering me on to the right side where a pair of uniform gold doors were entrenched in the wall.

"Here we are, my king. This is where important and sensitive matters are handled by me and my diverse team of equals. They require my permission to do certain things, and I require theirs to do certain things as well. It is a sensible system that limits my power, and it has been in place since the first ruling family pledged to safeguard and govern the young empire of Cydonia fairly."

"That is something I learned when I was able to go to school. In the near future, I shall be an influence on that very system."

"You're right, my king. I wonder how that will turn out. Anyways, we should proceed. You may sit next to me on the bench. It is large enough to accommodate us."

I followed her to said bench and powered up onto it with two powerful wing-beats. I faced forwards and noticed that we were the only two souls present. Ambrosia saw me narrow my eyes.

"We must not have spent that much time in the banquet hall. Don't worry, the council is punctual. They'll arrive soon."

"The most punctual out of everyone in this fortress, I'd imagine."

She answered simply, "Yes."

Five minutes passed, and no one appeared. Another five minutes ticked boringly past, and we were still alone.

After three more minutes, a small contingent of various creatures came striding in, the rearmost one closing the doors to ensure secrecy.

They arranged themselves in a loose cluster in the middle of the small enclosure and looked our way, then bowed.

Upon rising, the furthest animal on the right said, "Greetings, Queen Ambrosia and King Nikomedes."

"Greetings, my faithful subjects," Ambrosia answered with a bow of her own.

"Greetings," I said.

He then stared directly at me and added, "Allow us to introduce ourselves, and then we shall begin."

He, a flashy male scarlet macaw, stepped forwards two paces and said, "My name is Demetrius."

He stepped backwards, and the female barn owl moved up.

"My name is Elektra," she announced in a mature, attention-grabbing tone.

The female rattlesnake next to her, its rippling body blotched with light brown and black, hissed, "I am Xena."

The fourth bird's name I already knew, as he was an imposing hawk with several scars on his legs.

"My name is Actaeon," he said in a somewhat worn-out tone.

A lithe male weasel who was seated on his hindquarters darted forwards and rose up again.

"I am Stefan," he stated, blinking his left eye, as the other side of his face bore a long, fleshy scar that crossed over his right eye.

A female fox was next, and to Nikomede's eyes, she was sleek and lovely, but with an air of deadly grace about her.

Her razor-sharp teeth flashing, her sultry, rich voice said, "My name is Stella."

A male cat who looked very wild and seasoned declared, "Cyril is my name."

One more female remained, who was a large, ebony raven with intimidating eyes.

"My name is Pandora," said her sinister voice.

I spent a few seconds linking each name to its owner so I wouldn't get confused.

I then said, "Thank you for introducing yourselves. It is nice to know a few of the countless creatures who reside here. My only companion so far has been Ambrosia, and I am glad that you are helping to change that."

There was a pause, and then all eight councilors chuckled among themselves.

"A king with a sense of humor. A bird with a character such as that shall be a boon to us and this kingdom," the rust-red fox quipped.

"Indeed, Stella, indeed!" answered Cyril.

Actaeon then took charge and cleared his throat.

"It is time to begin this delayed union of great minds and creatures both old and new."

He tossed a friendly glance my way, and I smiled warmly.

"Wise words, Actaeon. Let us commence this all-too-important session, then."

"Agreed, Ambrosia."

He turned to the barn owl and said, "Elektra, you may be the speaker today."

She nodded to him, and then came forward.

"We have only one important order of business to sort out, and then we can answer whatever questions you have for us, Nikomedes."

"Fair enough," I said.

"The entire kingdom is abuzz due to the news of Nikomede's victory, and the local communities even more so. As a result, we all believe that planning for the coronation should begin today, and if possible, the actual ceremony should take place a week from today. Ambrosia, Nikomedes, feel free to speak your minds."

"I support your collective decisions, but I have to ask… will there be food?"

Stifling a burst of laughter, Elektra replied, "There will be a gallant feast, Nikomedes, as a large portion of those who live in the Capitol will be attending, as well as those from other towns and cities who can spare the time."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ambrosia staring amusingly at me.

_A predictable reaction, since all I can think about now is food. _

I selected a more appropriate question and voiced it out.

"Will I be required to say a speech? I am… timid when it comes to speaking in front of large crowds."

"Yes, Nikomedes," came Cyril's reply.

I gulped and felt a foreboding hand squeeze me, and I gave a shudder of dread.

"Ambrosia will be with you to boost your confidence, Nikomedes. Just say what you feel in your heart and ignore any mistakes you make, and everything will be fine. You will be swimming in pride when the citizens rise in a standing ovation," said Pandora in a cordial tone.

"Thank you for your advice. I will follow it when the time comes and ask the gods for courage."

The weasel said, "Smart thinking, young king."

"I have a quessstion for you, my king," said Xena in her raspy tone, her tongue flicking in and out.

"What is it, Xena?" "Sssince you ssshall be ruling alongssside the queen, a throne ssshall be conssstructed for you during the coronation. Would you prefer marble or gold?"

"Hmmm… I choose marble. I don't want to disrupt the symmetry of the throne room, nor do I want to stand out. Ambrosia's is marble, so I wish for mine to be the same."

The serpent answered, "Good point, Nikomedes."

Pandora withdrew a rolled up sheet of parchment and unrolled it, then plucked one of her own primary feathers. She then magically birthed a pot of ink with a flick of her foot, dipped the quill in, and scrawled upon the parchment.

Demetrius the tricolor macaw then squawked, "Due to the great significance of the occasion, I recommend that new robes be weaved for the both of you. Do my king and queen agree?"

"Yes," she and I responded in unison.

"Very well. Would either of you like to specify the color of the robes and what ornamentation to apply, or will you be satisfied with what our designers decide upon?"

"No no, I'll leave it up to the designers. Tell them to surprise me," Ambrosia quipped.

Pandora jotted some more words down as Demetrius pinned his gaze on me.

"And what would you have our designers do, my king?"

"The same, Demetrius. I shall be satisfied with whatever style of robe I receive."

"Excellent. Pandora, have you written everything down?" she scribbled for two more seconds and then flicked her head in his direction.

"Done, Demetrius."

He nodded to her and spun his head our way.

"I suppose that covers the main topics we needed to address for the time being. We can handle the rest, but if we feel the need for your input in the days to come, we shall contact you."

"We need oversee the drafting of the invitations and start sending them out. We have so many thousands of citizens to notify," remarked Elektra.

"Do you have anything else to add, Nikomedes?" Ambrosia questioned.

"No, I do not."

"Then this meeting is adjourned. Thank you all for coming."

"You are most welcome, Ambrosia. You are exempt from your duties today, so that you may spend more time with the king."

She bowed to them, and the eight members of the team leaned forwards in return.

"May the gods bless you all," I said on a whim.

They all smiled knowing smiles and replied, "May the gods bless you and your imminent reign as well, Nikomedes."

They turned to leave, and Pandora went ahead and heaved open the doors with a dose of mind power.

Ambrosia jumped off the bench and held out her wing to me.

"Come, my king."

We pursued them out into the spacious throne room, watching as they caught Gabriel as he streaked over their heads and conversed with him.

"So, now what shall we do, my king?"

I scratched my upper back with my beak, and then held her jovial stare.

"Um… I'm not so sure…" I replied, the dilemma of whether I should choose immortality or not weighing on my mind like a block of lead.

The very walls around me seemed to close in and compress me with even greater pressure, and it was hard to think while feeling so confined.

"Is something wrong, Nikomedes? You appear tense, troubled."

"I'm just thinking about a certain choice I must make, and it's hard to do so in here. May we go to the courtyard? This is such a tranquil day, and the environment should help me think with a calm, clear head."

She nodded.

"We shall go right away, my king."

We walked side-by-side out of the throne room, between the wide open, hulking doors that were guarded by a pair of eagles. They dipped their heads as we waddled by, and we stopped and gestured to them the same way before continuing on.

"You did well in there, Nikomedes considering it was your first time," Ambrosia said as we neared the second set of doors that led to the exterior porch of the palace.

A duo of foxes secured the chains in their teeth and yanked on them, heaving the marble slabs open for us.

"Thank you," Ambrosia said as we left them behind.

The raspy grating noise preceded the low-pitched _boom_ of them shutting, and I opened my beak.

"Beginner's luck, I'd say."

She giggled her ethereal giggle.

"That's one way to put it. They will become an integral part of your life once you settle into your new role, so get used to them now. Sometimes you will be forced to disagree with the council and debate with them, and things can get rather… heated."

"Do they? Then I shall work on steeling my will so that I am not frequently unassertive."

My eyes were glued to her, and not on what was in my path. Ambrosia quit walking, and then grabbed me with her wings a second later as I tipped forwards.

"Careful!" she chided, pulling me closer to her.

I peered down and saw that I had nearly tumbled off the first step of the super-tall staircase that led to the courtyard.

"Heh heh… thank you for saving me. I might not have recovered from a fall such as that."

"Don't thank me, thank my lightning quick reflexes."

I inhaled a mollifying breath and readjusted my lopsided clothing.

"After you," I said.

"No, after _you_, my king. I insist."

I succumbed to her charm and luscious eyes, and sighed.

"Very well, my queen. You win… for now."

It took us roughly three minutes to tromp from the first step to the last, and I hesitated to regain my stamina. Ambrosia was not tired the least, most likely because she was thirty times as fit as me.

The grassy lawn dotted with patches of wildflowers and dissected with marble paths was empty. Two statues sat on either side of the walkway, situated halfway along its length.

The one on the left was of an angel with its wings spread wide in a benevolent pose, while the one on the right was of Ambrosia herself, wielding the very sword she used against me in the battle arena.

In the middle of the courtyard, where the individual paths met and formed a ring, there was a three-tiered fountain with a mini figurine of Ambrosia at the very top, azure water emerging as two curved streams from her eyes and another from her chest.

The symbolism was apparent, and deep down, I felt moved.

"My feet are aching. Is there anywhere we may sit down so I may rest them, my queen?" I announced, trying not to sound like a complaining hatchling.

"There is a bench right there, my king," she said, pointing at it with her wing.

I fought off the protests of my feet for the time it took to reach the bench, and then I jumped into it. I exhaled a blast of air from my beak and began to massage my feet as Ambrosia sat down to my right.

After spending a minute tending to them, Ambrosia eyed me and asked, "Feeling better?"

"Oh yes. If it wasn't for this robe, I'd fly and spare myself the trouble."

"You survived, Nikomedes. That's all that matters, is it not?" she questioned.

"Yes," I answered with a hint of irritation.

She opened her wings slightly to part the robe down the middle of her body, and then nibbled at her belly. When she was done, she spit out the loose feathers she had plucked and refolded her wings.

She locked her enchanting eyes with mine, though I could see clouds of concern behind them.

"Is something bothering you? If it is not too personal, would you tell me? I'm here to help, Nikomedes."

I exhaled my most downcast sigh of the day.

_And so it begins…_ I mused dejectedly.

"I am so conflicted when it comes to immortality. The thought of the pain you described to me chills me to the bone. But on the other hand, there are a dozen reasons why I _should_ be changed. If we were destined to rule together until... um… others take our place… then it is clear that I have no choice. And what of my family? How can I possibly stand by and watch as my parents and siblings age and ultimately… pass on? Will I have to sway them into becoming immortal as well? If the benefit of life eternal outweighs the costs… why can't I say 'yes?' "

She opened her beak, but no sound came out. She snapped it shut and lowered her gaze, lost in thought. She blinked four times, and then lifted her head.

"Nikomedes, I'm not trying to force you into acting against your will, but… all you must do is brave the pain and see the transformation through to the end. The agony is a small price to pay if the threat of death is stripped from your existence in exchange. And as for your relatives… we can use the same argument when the time is right. I doubt they would refuse, because they would rather live on and on with their eldest son, who has altered the history of the very nation he was born into."

Her spur-of-the-moment speech was eloquent, and it stirred my soul like a cauldron of soup with its gravity and truthfulness. My reluctance crumbled like a weathered statue struck on its base by a steel hammer.

"I can't deny it any longer, and your words have sent me over the edge. I wish to have the change performed as soon as possible."

Ambrosia was taken aback and sat up straighter on the bench.

"Do you mean… today? But we do not know how long your recovery period shall last. Your body may be so traumatized that you will remain asleep for more than a week, and you will not be able to be made a full-fledged king."

"It is more logical to have it done… say… the day after. Yes… the day after."

She unwound and answered, "Alright, Nikomedes. I shall honor your wish. The council need not know until that day, as it shall not be interrupting anything."

I managed a frail smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. I fell silent and stared at the end of my tail, as the silk was draped over my feet, obscuring them.

Neither of us dared to speak as serenity blossomed in the air, Ambrosia gazing at the fountain that was crowned with her likeness. I finally felt at ease, and I emptied my lungs so that I could swell them with the scented oxygen all around me.

My mind wandered off into its own self-contained universe, and everything but Ambrosia and I melted away into nothingness. I lost track of the flow of time, but I was ever-aware of Ambrosia's aura of wisdom and elegance.

I actually felt at home… like this is where I belonged. But for some reason, the sound of that word in my head plucked a sensitive heartstring.

Home…

The Capitol was not my birthplace, and it was not where my kin resided. No… my home was Corinth… in the neat, unimpressive cottage that sat next to fertile farm… and was where my mother, father, and two darling sisters lived…

All of a sudden, my heart skipped a beat, and my eyes watered.

I blinked and wiped away the tears – with my wing, not the robe – but the longing sensation throbbed within.

"Ambrosia…" I said, holding back a sniffle.

"Yes? Did you need… wait… what's wrong?" she asked, her voice rising in pitch towards the end of her sentence.

"Corinth… I need to return to Corinth right away. I need to see my family, and they need to see me…"

Exasperated, her beak dropped open as I balefully looked at her.

"Nikomedes… I... I'll have to ask the council and make some arrangements. I have no problem with doing so… but…"

"But what? Will they disallow me from traveling so far from the Capitol? Or is it that you do not wish to accompany me?"

She shook her head.

"No, it's nothing like that. I… forgive me. You swiped my feet out from under me, as we tend to say. Wait here while I seek them out and speak to them myself. And of course I shall accompany you, my king. I would be delighted to meet your relatives."

My mood improved in the space of a few seconds, and I felt a flare of harmless heat come to life beneath my skin.

"I shall come with you, my queen. I don't want to be apart from you."

"Forgive me again. I shouldn't have even said that. I don't fare well when dealt mood whiplash…"

"You are forgiven, my queen," I said, chasing away my sadness and cracking an honest smile.

I slipped off the bench and helped Ambrosia to the ground.

"Thank you, Nikomedes."

"It's common courtesy, my queen."

I set my sights on the palace's daunting staircase and walked around the bench, but what my eyes saw next made me think my eyes were malfunctioning.

The air about a foot ahead was distorted, rippling like the heat waves above a piece of hot metal.

The waves' intensity increased, as if some portal to the afterlife was opening up. An instant later, a sapphire bird flashed into existence and fell a few inches to the grass.

"Aha, I've found you, Ambrosia! And you too, it seems, Nikomedes."

"Annabelle! My, what a surprise!"

Ambrosia and this random female macaw walked towards each other and met halfway in a hug, the lower part of Annabelle's body being swallowed up by the queen's garment.

They then parted, and Ambrosia nestled herself next to the other female as if they were sisters. But who exactly was this bird, who had materialized out of thin air and referred to the queen by name, as few did?

A golden, star-shaped talisman with an iridescent pearl buried in the middle rested against her chest, suspended by way of a golden chain that loped around her neck.

It was fancy and looked expensive, but what purpose did it serve?

"Nikomedes, I would like you to meet Annabelle, my most trusted messenger and easily the most talented bird of this generation."

"Hello, Annabelle," I said invitingly.

"Hello, my king," she said with a bow. "And a handsome one at that," she put in as she stood back up.

I blushed rosily and replied, "I appreciate your compliment. You're the second individual to tell me that today, after Ambrosia here."

"It is my pleasure."

"Why have you come, my friend?" Ambrosia queried, looking into Annabelle's amber eyes.

"I wish to spend quality time with my superiors, of course! I recently dismissed my advanced spell casting class for the day. Every one of my students is acquiring impressive skill."

Ambrosia nudged her – who by now I discerned was a female of my own species – and remarked, "Considering they have an exemplary teacher such as yourself, it's expected."

She answered proudly, "I shall not argue with you there, Ambrosia."

"An advanced spell casting teacher… does that mean you can perform magic as well? Is that how you appeared in the blink of an eye?"

The two females locked eyes, and dark smiles surfaced on their beaks.

Ambrosia stepped to her left and said, "Though she may not resemble one in the physical sense, Annabelle here is a phenomenal sorceress, the most brilliant one in all of Cydonia, in my opinion. She has mastered every school of magic taught here, and a few others that aren't directly related to actual magic. For instance, all she did to teleport was picture me with her mind, separate her body from reality, and then phase directly to me."

Annabelle's accomplished grin resembled a crescent moon, amplified by Ambrosia's praise.

"By the gods… how long did that take? And how were you able to harness such prowess to begin with?"

"I am twenty-five years old, and I began when I was five. Twenty years of practice, experimentation, failure, and yet more practice. I learned my entire set of abilities one at a time, and I only transitioned to another when I could best any written or demonstrative exam. Telekinesis, telepathy, and teleportation I learned afterwards, as well as mind-reading and manipulation of the weather."

"Nikomedes here knows telekinesis as well, but due to his upbringing, he hasn't been taught how to efficiently wield it," Ambrosia said thoughtfully.

"Hmm… there is a way I can examine your capabilities. Push against me as hard as you can with your mind, Nikomedes, as if you were trying to move a massive object."

She narrowed her eyes in concentration, and I raised my wing and did as I was told. My wing began to vibrate and my mind began to tire, as it felt like I was a mouse trying to relocate a mountain.

After ten seconds, she said, "Excellent. You may relax now, Nikomedes."

I folded my wing and sucked in a recuperative breath, gaining my mental strength back after fully depleting it.

"Well?" I said heavily.

"Do not take this as offensive, but your power is weak. However, you have the potential to tap much, much more with proper training, as I can sense a magnificent level of latent ability within you."

She drew in a breath and continued, "If you so choose, I wouldn't mind giving you private lessons, my king. I shall work with you as often as you would like… when my schedule is open, mind you. I can find others to fill in for my ninety-nice percent of the time, so I shall always be available when you wish for me to."

My pupils dilated, and I stared incredulously at her.

"I… I would love to, Annabelle. It would be an honor to train under you."

"Wonderful! I would be just as honored to take you under my wing and teach you everything I know."

She paused and preened an itch under her talisman, and then went on.

"However, as I am deeply fond of my current students, I would rather finish out the course so that my free time can be devoted to you. It ends two weeks from today, so you will not have to wait long. Do we have a deal, my king?"

I tossed away my shock and shook my head.

"We have a deal, Annabelle. Thank you for this opportunity. It is something I have wanted for my whole life."

"For you, my king, I shall do anything I can."

She bowed to me, and I bowed to her.

"All the better that it ends when it does, as Nikomedes here wishes to spend a week with his parents in Corinth."

"Homesickness is a compelling disease when you are separated from your abode and those who love you. When are you planning on departing?"

"Immediately, Annabelle. In fact, we were just on our way to request permission from the council to secure a carriage and depart. And they must also know that the coronation will have to be pushed back until the day after we return from Corinth."

Her eyes went as wide as an owl's before shrinking again.

"No need, Ambrosia! I shall convey to them the king's wishes and ask them for permission on your behalf. Wait right here!"

The air began to distort around her as she prepared to teleport, but acting on an impulse, I called, "Wait!"

The air settled down and became invisible, and she kissed me with her stunning amber eyes.

"Yes, Nikomedes?"

"Before you go, I would like to see you perform some magic. Enlighten me as to what you can do."

She smirked.

"Your wish is my command, my king."

She cleared her throat and gave herself a shake. Without a sound, four distinct orbs melted out of the air and began orbiting on a perfect circle like planets around a star.

There was a clear sphere of water, a ball of dirt, pebbles, and leaves, a round ember of scarlet flames, and a milky white blob of whirling air.

"This is elemental magic, my friends. It is the easiest class of spells to learn, and the first class to be taught to fledgling mages. Let's add a fifth type, shall we?"

There was a tiny burst of radiance, and a glowing ball of holy light that looked too hot to touch merged with the others, the ring enlarging to accept it.

"This is the magic of light. Very handy, but like the first four, it can harm the user mortally if they cause a spell to backfire. Now, here is the sixth and most controversial type."

A glob of darkness as black as obsidian appeared and joined the others, claiming a spot next to light, its opposite.

"This is forbidden magic, the deadliest of them all. It is taught last, but cannot be practiced outside of the mage's college here in the palace. Perform one of _these_ spells incorrectly, and one may end up disfigured, soulless, or dead. The same can be said of the recipient of a spell performed_ properly._"

I gasped and put on an uneasy smile.

"Why is it… um... not labeled black magic? That's what it was called… in all the magic guides… I've read."

Annabelle snorted and hardened her gaze.

"That is because our opinion of it here is different than it is across the rest of Cydonia. Just because it is black does not mean it is evil. That is a common misconception expressed by those who have not cast spells of 'black magic' and are afraid of it. It simply draws power from another potent source and merits effects accordingly, and that is why it is forbidden."

"Oh my, I've never heard it described in such a way. That is… a very intelligent standpoint."

I regained my composure and tore my eyes away from hers, settling them on the medallion she wore.

"Annabelle, what is that talisman for? Is it merely a piece of jewelry?"

"Oh this?" she replied, softening up her previous demeanor and holding it up to the light with her left wing.

"It is not just a piece of jewelry, Nikomedes. It is a seal I enchanted myself that prevents me from accessing no more than 1/1000th of the amount of magic I normally would be able to. I very rarely remove it, because magic is unpredictable by nature, and controlling it without the talisman robs me of a portion of my focus. And if I have to constantly focus on doing so, keeping track of everything else in my restless life is made that much more difficult. With it on, my magic is restrained, and I do not have to divide my attention."

Naturally, the next thing out of my beak was, "Can you grant an exception and dazzle me with a fierce spell of your choice?"

The look in her eyes told me common sense was warring with her desire to appease me. There was a tense pause where both Ambrosia and I eyed her – my queen openly curious to witness her subordinate let loose.

She exhaled an uncertain sigh and said, "As you wish, my king. I shall move away, as I am much too close."

She made the orbs vanish and then bounced at least fifteen feet away, checking her surroundings. She slid the talisman up and over her head with telekinesis and laid it on the ground at her feet.

She sealed her eyes shut and lifted her right wing, stabbing it unto the sky. She conjured up a huge sphere of water that hovered right above her wingtip, its surreal, sparkling shadow being cast upon her and all around.

The water sphere scooted to the left as an orb of fire equally as immense swelled into being. The heat pouring from the latter swept over me, and the moisture spread across my eyes was evaporated.

She pushed them even further apart, and then slammed them together at high speed. An explosion and an ear-splitting hiss assaulted my eardrums, and a cloud of steam billowed out and engulfed the entire courtyard.

A convenient breeze spawned by Annabelle skimmed through and dissipated all the steam, dying off once the air was made clear again. Annabelle teleported back to us, the amulet dangling from her neck.

"Bravo, bravo! You have made my day," I proclaimed.

"Oh, it was nothing, my king. I am always at your service," she replied, shaking her body as if to rid herself of clingy magical energy.

"I shall now go to the council and speak to them, and then return as fast as possible."

She was gone in a heartbeat, unshapely air left behind where she once was.

"She seems so likable… and her personality is magnetic. She is outgoing like Gabriel, but not excessively so."

"That is how I would describe her as well. It takes no effort at all to gain her friendship, which I believe you already have, Nikomedes."

"And a cherished friendship it shall be," I answered with a single nod.

In all of three minutes, Annabelle had deformed the air and appeared. She filled her lungs and spoke at once.

"Permission acquired! They have sent someone to deliver the royal carriage, and they wish you well on your journey."

Ambrosia said smoothly, "As I knew they would. It has been so very long since I have ridden in it. The plush seats… the intricately carved adornments… it will be a trip to remember."

"If it weren't for my current duty as teacher, I would have gladly come along. But sadly, I cannot. Not only that, but it is a more personal trip for you, Nikomedes. It wouldn't have been fair for me to go with you and be a distraction."

"You're no distraction, Annabelle, but I suppose I agree. I wonder if I am going to pass out first, or if it will be my mother. And my younger sisters… it is as if I have spent a month apart from them rather than a few days."

Both females chuckled, with Ambrosia's being the sweeter of the two.

The sorceress then said, "I can't relate, being an only child, but you must be dying to see them again. There is no bond on Earth stronger than the bond between family members."

"Well said, Annabelle. I do miss them dearly, as much as I miss my parents."

Annabelle perked up and shut her eyes, and then opened them again.

"I have been summoned to the palace, my king and queen. One of my students has contacted me through telepathy and wishes to speak to me. I'm afraid I must be off now."

"In that case, farewell, my friend, and do not worry about us."

"Farewell, Annabelle. If a thunderstorm tries to unleash its wrath here, you know what to do," I said with a grin.

"Nature is no match for me, Nikomedes. Until we meet again, goodbye. May the gods bless you and keep you safe."

"Likewise, my friend," answered the queen.

Annabelle bowed to us, and then she spirited herself away like a ghost.

I began to search in every direction for the carriage, and less than a minute passed before I spotted something. But it came soaring out of the palace's universal entryway, and it was not an object, but a bird.

I recognized the all-black creature with its wedge-shaped tail as Pandora the raven.

She flew straight on until she was high above us and then banked, spiraling to the earth. Clutched in her left foot was a crystal that shone with a faint inner light. She steadied her breath and flicked her foot, and our carriage flashed into view on the pathway in front of the fountain.

She handed the gem to the queen and said, "Here, take this. I enchanted the carriage to steer you to Corinth and then the king's home, and after seven days, the spell will fade. The enchantment I placed on this jewel will take over then and bring you home."

Ambrosia swiped it and replied, "Thank you, Pandora. You have been most helpful."

"I do what I must for you, my queen."

They bowed to each other, and my partner then said, "Until we meet again, may the gods bless you."

"Likewise, Ambrosia. Farewell, and keep our king safe."

The raven beamed a playfully dark smile.

"I shall, my friend."

With that, Pandora spread her large, black-as-midnight wings and rocketed off the way she had come. I inhaled a deep breath and gazed at Ambrosia.

"Are you ready, my king?"

"Very, my queen. Let us be off."

We walked down the warm stone road to where it sat, and Ambrosia braced me as I clambered inside. I helped her as much as I could by allowing her to pull on my outstretched wing, and she plopped down on my right as she was fond of doing. She let the jewel drop to the reinforced floor with a _plunk._

I sank back into the comfy seat, awed by the glamour of the carriage's gold frame and burgundy accessories everywhere else. The roof was a velvet cushion, the sides were padded with velvet, and the floor and seats were made of that same material.

This shiny yellow and crimson red color scheme was very popular without a doubt, as they complimented each other well.

The carriage then began to move under its own power, trekking slowly forwards as it rounded the fountain and set a course for the gates at the end of the courtyard.

"What do you think?" she queried.

"It's so lovely and practical… now I can add this to the short list of royal items I have touched."

She held her wing over her beak and giggled.

"The council was right. A humorous king will be a boon to this empire."

"I have my moments," I answered, chuckling briefly myself.

The carriage slowed to a stop and I heard a squeaking sound, and then it resumed rolling again. A male fox that was guarding the lever used to open one side of the gate slid slowly by, and he recognized me and bowed.

I dipped my head only, as I did not want to lean out and be dragged to the stone path by gravity. Our vehicle rocked slightly as the gates squeaked shut, and we officially left the palace grounds behind.

I couldn't help but stick my head out and twist it around to peer at what lay in our wake. The entire structure that was the queen's embodiment of power shone dazzlingly under the midday sun, and was nearly too bright to look at.

I brought my head back in and felt a sense of release, as I was now on the way to returning to my roots, the mundane cottage I had lived in since I was a hatchling.

"Do you know how far it is from the Capitol to Corinth, Ambrosia? I have never measured."

She donned a knowing expression and replied, "Sixty miles, Nikomedes."

Stunned, I bolted up straighter, and then calmed myself abruptly.

"How… how long will it take us to get there at this rate?"

"We seem to be travelling at a fair pace, so I'd estimate about four hours. Go ahead and take a nap, and I'll wake you when we arrive."

"Hm… I suppose. There's nothing else to do to pass the time. Well… besides talking to you, which I honestly enjoy."

She smiled a heavenly smile, and my heart beat faster in my chest until I looked away. I leaned against the back of the seat and let my wings go limp at my sides. I sighed and closed my eyes, wiping my head clean of all thoughts.

However, I felt my wing brush against something… something fuzzy… like feathers.

I opened my eyes and turned to see Ambrosia grinning.

"You wish to hold my wing? I thought you _weren't_ an adventurous one."

I glanced down and saw my guilty right wing primaries intermingled with those on her left. Hastily, I disengaged mine from hers and tilted my eyes apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I didn't mind at all. If you wish, we may hold wings."

"Are you sure? Am I not crossing the line by-"

She placed one primary over my beak, shushing me.

"You are not crossing any line, my king."

Tentatively, she used her right wing to unfold mine partway, and then intertwined her left with it, as I had accidentally done before.

"There. Now we are linked in a careful-yet-powerful way," she said in a sultry voice.

I emblazoned a sheepish smile on my beak and banished the tension in my body, reclining against the upright portion of the seat behind me. I watched Ambrosia sigh and turn her head away to peer out at the scenery as it rolled by.

I blissfully clamped my eyes shut and set about freeing my soul so that I could drift off, as she had recommended I do.

Somewhere out there my family was waiting for me, the ones who had loved me and cared for me my whole life. Their four images waltzed around in my head, each as clear as the blue sky that was the dome of the world.

Drowsiness set in after five minutes, the music of nature and rhythmic swaying of the carriage a two-tone lullaby. Another five minutes came and went, and I could not remain conscious any longer.

Fittingly, I dreamed of my kin as if I was there in a time before I left for the Capitol.

We ate as a family around the dining room table, the heat of the hearth and smell of the bubbling cauldron above it kindling fierce nostalgia in me. My sisters played with their food instead of eating it, but obeyed my mother as she gently ordered them to behave and finish their fruit. It was where my heart and soul belonged since the beginning, and always would, even into the distant future.

The dream intensified incrementally as time flowed on, but a stimulus from the outside world proved too much for it. It receded into the blackness of my mind and I stirred, color flooding back into my vision.

"Nikomedes, we've arrived," whispered the voice of my queen.

I roused and glanced outside, spying a dirt road leading away from us into a thin forest a short distance away. To the right of the road was a sturdy fence that marked the boundary between it and large, fertile plot of land teeming with fruits and vegetables.

The arrangement was the same as I remembered it… as were the odors… and the corner post had always leaned to one side more than the other…

It was the very farm I had helped nurture… which meant I was home.

The light raining down from overhead was more orange than yellow, which meant it was drawing somewhat close to sunset. I turned to Ambrosia as sickening anticipation squeezed my stomach, and I welcomed it.

She exited the carriage and presented her wing to me.

"Come, my king. It is your time now."

I latched onto it and eased myself to the dry turf, and she realigned my robe. I turned to the left and cast my eyes upon the front door to the cottage, a circular window to the interior on either side.

I glanced up and saw a vertical stream of smoke issuing from the chimney, unchallenged by any breeze. I looked back at Ambrosia, and she urged me on by nudging my backside.

I suppressed the boiling emotions within me as I crept up to the door. I lifted my shaking foot and knocked on the dense wood four times resolutely. I heard a female voice speak unintelligibly from inside, and I nearly swooned.

Ambrosia sidled up to me, laying her wing on my spine. I held my breath as I heard a click, and my muscles seized up. The door then swung open with a squeak, and the creature responsible stepped into the doorway.

That was when I saw her, and my heart cracked like an egg inside my chest.

* * *

**Reviews not mandatory, but welcomed!**

**(\ (\ /) /)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Seven Days, Part 1

**A/N: An MMO game called League of Legends has distracted me, so I apologize for the delayed update. I tried to get this out as fast as possible, so it may feel a bit rushed. :/ I don't think it's terrible, though. **

**Roarrk, you might as well review, because you're the person who does. .**

**Enjoy, my potential and guaranteed readers!**

* * *

**Chapter #5: Seven Days, Part 1**

"It… it can't be. My son… is it… you? Is it truly you… my precious Niko?"

My mother was shivering from head to tail as if gripped in the claws of an icy blizzard, her wings pressed to the sides of her beak.

"Yes, Mother. It's me. I've… I've come home..." I muttered, feeling incredible warmth oozing from my fractured heart and spreading throughout my body.

"And you've brought… the queen… _your_ queen…"

She staggered forwards, and I rushed up to catch her. I threw my wings around her in a supporting hug, her beak inches from mine.

I peered into her welcoming, gleaming eyes and asked quickly, "Mother, are you alright?"

"Yes... I mean no… I feel faint…"

She slumped against me and passed out, her head hanging over my shoulder. Before I could speak, two adorable female macaws crowded into the doorway, a senior male behind them.

My father whispered, "My son… it's you. I knew… this day would come…"

"Brother…" my younger siblings added, beginning to tremble.

"I'd like to go inside… but… I need some help with Mother…" I said sheepishly, doing away with formal talk.

My father helped me carry her to an empty chair next to the kitchen table, and we sat her down in it. Ambrosia shut and latched the front door, I assume, and then she appeared at my right side.

My father affected a flat expression and said, "Forgive me, dear, but this is the only way to wake you up…"

He raised one foot and pinched her stomach, whipping is foot back the instant she stirred.

She flung her eyes open and exclaimed, "Ow… ow!"

She brandished her wing like she was planning to strike him, but opted to give him a harsh stare. She patted herself where he had pinched her and then hopped to the floor.

She bowed immediately and said, "It is an honor to have you enter my home, my noble Queen Ambrosia. I welcome you, and I will do my best to make you feel comfortable."

Ambrosia tutted and said, "No need for those kinds of gestures, I assure you. This is not the Capitol, and we are equals."

My mother stood and said, "If you say so, my queen."

I went over to her side and cleared my throat, my sisters scurrying around Ambrosia. They flung themselves at my belly and hugged me.

"Ambrosia, allow me to introduce my family."

I cleared my throat, and my siblings spun around and nestled their backs against my midsection.

"My wonderful mother's name is Cynthia," I announced, wrapping my left wing around her.

I gestured to my male creator with my other wing.

"My father's name is Cassius."

I then rested my wings on top of my siblings' heads and glanced down to tell them apart.

Then I declared, "And these are my darling sisters, Selene on the left and Saphira on the right."

I smiled in unison with the other four members of my family, and Ambrosia performed a brief bow of her own.

"It goes without saying that it is a blessing to meet the family of my king. You, Cassius and Cynthia, have raised one of this generation's most esteemed individuals."

She dropped her gaze.

"And you, Selene and Saphira, are a pair of very charming daughters, I must say."

"Thank you, Queen Ambrosia, for making us feel special!" they chimed together.

Saphira bolted around and stared up at our mother.

"But you make Selene and I feel special too."

"And you always will," Selene put in for good measure.

Our matriarch scooped them up in her wings and kissed them both on the crowns of their heads. She squished them in a meaningful hug and set them down.

"I happened to start dinner a short while ago, and I'm sure it is done cooking. Why don't we all sit down and have dinner before starting up some friendly conversations?"

"I'm all for it, Mother. I haven't eaten since this morning. But Ambrosia might not want any, because eating isn't necessary for her survival."

"Oh? How is that even possible?" she questioned.

Ambrosia tapped the duo of gems magically embedded in her forehead and chest.

"Immortality, Cynthia. Obtaining nutrition from food is pointless now. Regardless, to deny your hospitable offer would be shameful of me."

My mother's eyes lit up, and she nodded.

"That settles it. Everyone have a seat, and I will hand out the meals as fast as possible."

I stationed myself at the head of the table, levitating an empty chair over for Ambrosia to sit beside me. My two sisters took up positions in the right side of the table, while my father chose to sit close to me on the left side.

My mother plucked a bowl from the counter with her mind and walked over to the cauldron suspended above the fire in the hearth. She raised the ladle out of the bubbling liquid with a thought and poured its contents into the bowl.

She replaced the ladle and floated the bowl over to me, easing it down onto the table without spilling a drop. She then grabbed a four-pronged fork from a rack next to the bowls and flung it at me.

"Think fast!" she called, and I snared it with a touch of mental power before it stabbed me.

I rested it next to my soup bowl, and she said, "Good catch, my son!"

I smiled at her, and she went back to the task at hand. In two minutes flat she had provided us all with a serving of tantalizing vegetable soup. She parked herself to my father's left, and he pecked her on the cheek.

Selene and Saphira took notice and giggled. Once they had quieted down, my mother spoke up.

"Before we dive into our dinner, we must pray to the gods, whose fertile land is the earth from which the vegetables have sprung. Everyone close their eyes and repeat after me."

I did so, and then her voice rang out as clear as a bell.

"I thank you, our gods…"

"I thank you, our gods…" I imitated as my mother paused.

"For the harvests you have bestowed upon us that we use to fill our bellies…"

"For the harvests you have bestowed upon us that we use to fill our bellies…"

"So that we may live to praise you another day…"

"So that we may live to praise you another day…"

Our speaker did not continue, signaling that the ode had come to an end. I retracted my eyelids and glanced at my mother. She steered her fork with an invisible hand of mental energy and drove it into a tomato chunk, which she suspended in the air.

"Dig in, everyone!" she squawked, taking a bite out of her scarlet morsel.

I controlled my own fork without effort using my brain, dunking it in the broth. I drew it out after feeling resistance, a sliver of tomato stuck to the prongs. I clamped my beak around the fork and pulled it away, leaving the tomato behind.

I chewed vigorously, the sour juice and flavorful broth combining to create an explosion of homely flavor. I shut my eyes in bliss, only opening them after I had swallowed and sent the lump down my throat.

"So, how was it, my brave Niko?" my mother queried.

"Absolutely delicious! You've always had superior cooking skills."

She grinned and replied, "Why thank you, my son."

She shifted her focus to her supper, and I spun my head in Ambrosia's direction. She licked the edges of her beak clean before going in for another helping, maneuvering the fork with her right foot.

She found a piece of a potato and munched on it diligently. She saw me eyeing her and flashed me a catchy smile.

When she had sent the lump down into her stomach, I asked, "What's your opinion, almighty queen of Cydonia?"

"It is first class cuisine, Nikomedes. It rivals the fare we dine on in my palace."

"Truly?" quipped my mother.

"Yes, Cynthia. This is one instance where I cannot and will not lie."

"You've made my day, Ambrosia. I always imagined you to be difficult to please."

"You are correct, Cynthia, but you have managed to do so. One bite was sufficient."

My mother dipped her head in a stern nod.

"I'll shut my beak now so you may continue to enjoy my handiwork."

"Understood," Ambrosia replied.

The queen went in for a short carrot bobbing on the surface, and I did the same. There was relatively little talk afterwards, and a shroud of peace was draped over us, interrupted only by the sounds of beak smacking and breathing.

But later on, it was shattered by Selene and Saphira. The latter was trying to rob a carrot from the other, while the former was parrying the enemy fork with hers.

"Share, Selene! I want it! Give it to me!"

"No! It's mine! It's not my fault you didn't get one!"

"Girls! Stop that this minute! I've taught you both better than to act like hatchlings!" she ordered in a penetrating tone.

Saphira jerked her fork away and pushed her bowl further towards the end of the table, then scooted her chair in that direction to match. She jumped back into her seat and bit the dripping potato fragment angrily.

She stared at Selene harshly with her left eye the whole time, her emerald iris gleaming.

"Saphira, stop staring at her._ Now_."

She grudgingly listened to her mother and lowered her eyes to her bowl.

Ambrosia remarked amusingly, "Feisty ones aren't they, Cynthia? I was the same when I was a chick."

She replied gruffly, "Perhaps they're _showing off_ in front of you and trying to attract attention. They're normally mild-mannered."

"I'd wager you are right, Cynthia. It is simple psychology, really," answered the queen, flicking her utensil in the other female's direction.

"Hm. Whatever the case, explanations are _not_ excuses…" she concluded.

I met Ambrosia's gaze and shrugged impishly, to which she rolled her eyes and chuckled. No more incidents occurred for the remainder of our suppertime, Selene and Saphira having simmered down.

After exhausting all the solid food, I held the bowl up to my beak and drained the liquid in a calculated, continuous sip. Each wave of seasoned nectar heated my throat and swelled my already packed stomach, and I smacked loudly when the ceramic container was empty.

I let it hit the tabletop with a satisfied _thunk_ and scrubbed my beak with my tongue. Ambrosia finished hers at about the same time, followed by my parents. My sisters tidied up last, pleased by their sustenance if not with each other.

My mother collected all the utensils and dishware and made them hover in the air. She then called upon some practical magic and made her wingtip glow, sweeping her appendage through the air in an arc.

Wisps of white light spiraled around the floating items and effortlessly whisked away the leftover matter that stained them. She then stacked the bowls on the countertop and stowed the forks inside the topmost one.

"So you are the spell caster of this family?" questioned Ambrosia, her timbre intrigued.

"Not a very proficient one. I've only learned a narrow range of elementary spells that eliminate the need for manual labor. I do manually pick all the produce and fruit from our farm, however. I'm old-fashioned at time and modern at others, you could say."

"And what about you, Cassius? What abilities do you have that are beyond ordinary?"

"If someone hands me a blade appropriate for my size, I can wield it. I was involved in the skirmishes in the very early days of the War, as were my parents and siblings."

His paused and changed his tone, and then continued.

"I became a renowned military hero when I helped win the Battle of Dawnstar Gate, but I was severely wounded in the process and was a feather's width away from dying. I survived of course, but my fighting days were over, and I spent the rest of the War in recovery. When the conflict came to a conclusion, I was awarded the Diamond Medallion of Honor for my near-sacrifice," he stated proudly.

"Impressive, Cassius. You are the only one I know that has performed such a selfless feat. I salute your bravery."

"I thank you sincerely, but I've already earned enough recognition for one lifetime. I did that deed knowing full well I might not have come out alive, but thanks to a timely favor of the gods, I did. In fact, I should say I was the target of two miracles, as I met Cynthia here during the final stages of my recovery. Long story short, we fell in love, and the rest is history."

"You deserve everything you have at this moment, Cassius. Your legacy would make for an awe-inspiring epic or bedtime story."

"I won't argue with you there, Ambrosia," he finished, donning a wide smile.

"What injury did you sustain, if I may ask?"

"I was shot in the stomach from the front with an arrow. It came out the right side of my lower back after being deflected by my spine. I was later told that if I had been facing any other direction, it would have missed my stomach and dug into my spine, paralyzing me for life. I still have the scars from the entrance and exit wounds, though I tend to call them souvenirs."

He used one foot to peel back some of the feathers on his stomach, exposing a horizontal line of visibly different tissue that had healed but never faded. The feathers were absent from that area, which explained why he was able to reveal it so easily. He turned around so that my mother could show us the scar on his back, which was a replica of the first.

"Oh my. That was the closest of calls, was it not?"

"Precisely, Ambrosia. Not a week goes by where I am not reminded of how I could've ended up, and I thank the gods regularly for their divine intervention."

"As do I, because he's been through enough suffering to torture a score of creatures, and I swore I would never take him for granted."

"And that is one reason why you deserve him, Cynthia."

"You're quite right, Ambrosia."

Mother then coughed and said in a bubbly tone, "I suggest we all head into the living room and relax for the rest of the day. I have so many questions to ask you, Nikomedes, I can hardly contain my curiosity!"

"It's a splendid idea, Mother," I said, exiting my chair and sliding it as close to the table as it would go.

Ambrosia dismounted as well, and I walked around to her other side.

My mother crossed the dining room and herded Selene and Saphira as she went, saying, "Cassius, would you put out the fire and put the lid on the cauldron for me?"

"Consider it done, my dear," he answered.

Ambrosia inter-meshed her left wing with my right and winked at me, and we strolled for the living room. We arrived at our destination in ten seconds flat, my mother stopping in the middle of the room to preen her offspring.

My father sauntered in moments later, and that's when my mother upset Saphira and Selene with a few words.

"I've decided it's time for you two to sleep."

"No! It's too early!"

"This isn't fair, Mother! We want to stay and listen!"

"I'm not going to change my mind, no matter how much you complain. Your troublemaking at the table earned you an early bedtime."

She swiped them off the ground and trapped them in her wings, holding their squirming bodies against her chest.

My father kissed their cheeks and said warmly, "Goodnight, my daughters, and sweet dreams," paying no mind to their struggling.

She then said, "I'll be right back," and marched off to their bedroom.

"Shush now, my daughters! If I see you come out one time, you're not going to like what I will…"

My father bounced into the couch on the left side of the room, his standard territory. Ambrosia and I hopped into the nearby couch that faced it, sitting down and dangling our feet over the edge.

The continuous slot in the back of the couch was there for our tails to project through for convenience and comfort.

My mother returned and planted herself next to my father, combing down the ruffled feathers on her chest with her beak.

"Anyways…" she huffed, "now that they are in bed, let's jump right in."

She breathed in and asked, "First off, how has your stay at the queen's palace been, Niko?"

Organizing my thoughts, I filled my lungs with oxygen and replied, "Well… in the beginning, it was strange. I felt like I didn't belong there, and everything was too expensive to touch or wear. But Ambrosia has been with me from the start, doing all she can to help me ease into my new lifestyle and making sure I felt welcomed. I'm just getting accustomed right now, so I suppose you could say it's the best vacation I've ever been on. I've met other colorful animals and made a few friends too, so everything's going just fine."

"Ahhh, I'm so glad to hear that. It would have been a shock to anyone, not just you, Niko. But I'm sure you won't run into any problems with Ambrosia by your side."

"I agree, Mother."

"So tell me, son, have you found anyone to help you bolster that mind power of yours?"

"Actually, I have, Father. Ambrosia's friend and subject, Annabelle, is going to be my private mentor once she's finished educating her sorcery class. It is one of the things I am anticipating."

"Annabelle… Annabelle… that name rings a bell. I do believe we've met, but I can't say where or when. Maybe it was during the ceremony in which I received my medallion, or perhaps it was at the celebratory banquet… hmmm. Anyhow, forgive me for rambling."

He gazed at my mother and asked, "Do you have a question for Niko, my dear?"

"Ummm… not really… wait… yes, I do. Besides your upcoming training with Annabelle, what else is on your agenda in the near future?"

"Let's see… my coronation ceremony will be eight days from now-"

"Oh my! _Your_ coronation ceremony?! In eight days? That is something this family can't afford to miss!" she burst, cutting me off.

"Oh… but the only way for us to make it to the Capitol is to fly like all peasants do. And our children aren't the best of flyers right now, since they're so young. But we can't leave them here either, nor can we afford someone to watch over them…" she added, her tone laden with despair.

"You forget, Cynthia. I am the queen of this entire country, and there is nothing to stop me from assisting the relatives of my king. I shall arrange for all four of you to be taken to the Capitol in a top-of-the-line carriage, and I shall guarantee you spots in the very front of the crowd."

"Oh Ambrosia, will you?" she questioned, perking up and increasing the volume of her voice.

The queen answered succinctly, "I will without a doubt, Cynthia. Consider it done."

"Thank you a hundred times over, Ambrosia," my mother replied, hanging her head in a grateful bow.

"No need. It is common courtesy."

Recapturing her composure but not letting go of her smile, my mother asked, "Is there anything else you will be a part of after the ceremony, Niko?"

"There is one more thing, Mother, but as of right now, my schedule is free after that. After I have been rightfully made into a king in the eyes of the gods and mortals alike, I will undergo the transformation to become immortal the day after the coronation."

The two pairs of pupils belonging to my parents dilated, and it was the female who responded first.

"Nikomedes… that is… stupendous news! It makes perfect sense, considering that you and Ambrosia were chosen to be together forever."

"Right you are, Mother. I don't really have a choice in the matter," I stated with a casual laugh.

My mother and father locked eyes for a short time, and I saw a flicker of downcast emotion pass between them. They then looked my way again as if nothing was wrong, still cheery as ever.

_They must be afraid of aging and passing on while I continue living… but I don't think it's fair to bring up the issue and ruin the mood. It's best I discuss it with them at a later date. They can always choose to have it done when they wish._

I coughed a fake cough and opened my beak after drinking in a deep breath.

"Mother, Father, would you mind staying at the Capitol while I rest? The transformation will leave me unconscious for a number of days, you see. I want to be able to see you when I wake up and say goodbye before you leave for Corinth."

My father replied, "What kind of parents would we be if we _didn't_, Niko? We won't depart until you are well again and have had the chance to bid you proper farewells."

I nodded multiple times, wordlessly announcing my approval. It was then that a personal urge welled up in me that needed to be dismissed immediately.

"Excuse me for a short while, everyone. I'll be right back," I said as I jumped off the couch and hobbled for the front door.

"Where are you going, Niko?" my parents asked in unison.

"Outside, that's all."

"Alright. Be careful," they replied in understanding.

"What's out there that could hurt me?" I asked rhetorically with a grin.

I tugged the door open with my mind and stepped onto the dirt pathway, shutting the door gently. I spread my wings and looped around the cottage, heading south into the woods.

In ten seconds I penetrated the outer perimeter, dodging the scant number of trees in my path. I relieved myself of my bodily wastes in flight and swung around to the north.

I sped out of the woods and skimmed over the cottage, then tilted my wings up and braked hard. I fell to the earth and landed harder than I would have liked, but I was unscathed.

I turned and went inside, coming upon three macaws laughing away as I waddled into the living room.

"What in the name of the gods is so funny?" I demanded playfully.

"Oh my… Nikomedes… we were telling… Ambrosia… about the time when… you knocked… a cherry pie… onto yourself… when you were… a chick! It was hilarious!"

I crossed my wings and narrowed my eyes like a serpent as that fateful, ancient memory was rekindled in my brain.

"You had to bring that one up, didn't you? You promised it would stay a secret!"

"We're sorry… Nikomedes… but we couldn't resist!"

Their laughter died off and they stilled their quivering bodies, but at least they were jubilant and their minds were no longer concerned with their avoidable deaths.

I gave a throaty squawk, but then said, "I forgive you this one time, because Ambrosia is more than a regular stranger."

They all simmered down, my parents scooting together and tilting their heads endearingly. Ambrosia patted the cushion next to her, and I leaped into it. Ambrosia put her left wing around me and hugged me, squishing our bodies against one another.

"You must have been the cutest chick, Niko," she said with a wink.

"He he… possibly…" I answered meekly.

"Do not be so modest, my king. A ruler must always be honest, and never afraid to admit anything."

"Then my reign is going to be more challenging than I expected," I joked, nudging her wing with mine.

"You two appear… made for each other, and I believe your combined dominion will be praised throughout all of Cydonia. I can't explain it. It's what my instincts are telling me."

Ambrosia declared, "And as my mother told me frequently, may the gods nurture her soul, such instincts are hardly ever wrong."

She nodded and yawned, resting her head on my father's shoulder. He pecked her in between her eyes, and then yawned in turn.

"Should we call this a day and turn in? If you and Father want to rest for the night, we'll do the same."

"Hm… I like the sound of that. But if you'd rather stay up and talk longer, that's fine with us. After all, you've only recently come home, my brave Niko."

"No no, it wouldn't be right for me to keep you up if you are truly tired."

"You have a point. I'll admit drowsiness is creeping up on me."

"And me too, my dear Cynthia," quipped my father.

"Well then, that's the end of that," she concluded.

Both macaws left the couch, and we imitated them as they trudged over to us. Both senior macaws embraced me and planted one kiss on my face, and then went out on a limb and embraced Ambrosia.

"Good night and have sweet dreams, Mother and Father. May the gods bless your slumbers."

"We wish the same for you and Ambrosia. I made your bedroom spotless after you left, and it's been untouched ever since."

"Thank you, Mother, for everything. We'll see you and Father in the morning."

"You're welcome, my son, and I'll see you and the queen in the morning as well."

I turned to walk away, but I felt a wing land on my shoulder after taking two steps. I turned back around and met my mother's gaze, a beady tear in each of her eyes.

"I missed you, Nikomedes. I'll finally be able to sleep peacefully, knowing that you're here at last…" she said in a shaky voice.

I enveloped her with my wings and nuzzled my head against her neck. I then released her and stepped back,wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Good night… my son… and have sweet dreams. You too… Ambrosia…"

The queen bowed to her and my father simultaneously, and then faced me. I weaved my right wing with her left, and I directed her to my bedroom. I dealt with the door using telekinesis as we waddled inside, hearing it _click_.

The _pit -pat _noises of my parents' feet upon the wood floor traveled by outside, though they were silent otherwise. The door to their sleeping quarters creaked open and clacked shut, and no other sounds were audible from the hallway.

I unloaded a pent-up sigh and went over to the free-standing mirror that faced my bed. I checked myself over, spying Ambrosia's reflection slithering up behind me.

She threw the end of my robe up over my head, blinding me with a face full of silk.

I felt her reach around with her wing and haul the garment forwards and downwards, removing it. Her image in the mirror folded it neatly and laid it on top of the dresser to my left.

She exposed her flawless body next and bundled up her robe, setting it to the right of mine. I stared into the reflective silver as she ran her primaries down my spine and waltzed over to my bed.

She retracted the patchwork comforter and beckoned to me with a wave of her wing.

"Are you going to join me anytime soon, my king? You should be the first to enter your bed, not me."

I revolved cautiously around and waddled up to her, brushing my wing against hers as I climbed in. I did a 180 degree turn and lay down on my left side, and she stepped up onto the mattress and reclined on her right.

She drew the comforter over our bodies up to our heads, and then wormed her way in my direction. She shrank the gap between us until our chests were in contact and her feet bumped into mine.

She unfurled her left wing and draped it over me, and I copied her. We interlocked our claws in a moving gesture of bondage, and she tickled my forehead with a kiss.

"Good night, my king. May the gods bless your slumber."

"Likewise, Ambrosia. You know what will also be a blessing?"

"What?"

"Your eyes being the first things I see when I awake, which are prettier than any sunrise…"

She twisted her beak into an appreciative smile.

"Have I told you lately how wonderful you are?"

"Just now you did," I answered cheekily.

Her smile expanded even wider, and she closed her eyes pointedly. Being as the candle on the nightstand next to my bed was throwing out too much light, I snagged it with my telekinesis and waved it, snuffing out the flame.

The room went dark, and I set the candle back where it belonged.

I lay my head on her shoulder and retreated into the deep blackness behind my eyelids, inhaling an airy breath that bore traces of her feminine scent. Her rock-steady inhalations and exhalations lulled me to sleep, bringing me down with her.

Within two minutes, my conscious state flicked off as fast as I had extinguished the candle, and I was out.

A lucid dream visited me and carried me away, and in the waking world, I knew I was smiling.

It was only me and Ambrosia, reclining at the base of an apple tree that was rooted on top of a hill. A verdant plain dotted with wildflowers stretched as far as the eye could see.

Out of nowhere, an apple whacked me on the head and landed between my feet.

Ambrosia giggled in her harmonious voice, but rubbed the pain away with her wing. I picked the apple up with my mind and carved a bite out of it, then held it out for her. She gnawed her own chunk and swallowed after chewing.

Our eyes locked, and I was drawn into her irises as if they were placid oceans. She was enthralled by mine as well, and we leaned in closer and closer until our beaks met.

I accidentally dropped the apple as she kissed me fervently, but I let it roll away and kissed her back.

Under the blue sky and the shade of the apple tree our tongues danced and danced without end, and I experienced an epiphany.

It did not matter if that paradise was not real, if we would ever go there, or if what played out would ever happen, but one thing was for certain.

The way she devoured me was her way of saying, "I love you."

In return, I proved to her with every swipe of my tongue over hers one simple-but-brave truth. In this dream, at least...

I loved her too.

* * *

**(\ (\ /) /)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Seven Days, Part 2

**A/N: Whew, this took longer to write than I thought it would! But anyways, it's finally complete! *Wipes sweat off of forehead.**

**The following two chapters will be in the main female character's POV. Just a heads-up.**

**There is a League of Legends reference towards the end of the story. If you haven't heard of that particular MMO and/or don't get the reference, don't worry too much. Except for you, Roarrk. You better savor it! (Laying an egg isn't as easy as it looks.)**

**Enjoy, everyone! Reviews not mandatory, but appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Seven Days, Part 2**

"Rise and shine, Nikomedes. The sun has just risen above the horizon, and dawn is beckoning…"

The petal-soft voice seeped through the walls of my dream and infiltrated my consciousness, stirring me gingerly. I gave a drowsy groan and opened my eyes, blinking them to clear away the haze that fogged my vision.

True to form, the first thing I spied was Ambrosia's content expression. Her face alone was a beautiful sight to behold, her gleaming azure eyes even more so as they stared into mine.

"Good morning, my king. Did you sleep well?" she asked quietly.

"Good morning, my queen. And as a matter of fact, I slept like an angel. Do you want to know why?" I replied in the same hushed tone.

"Why?" she questioned, cocking her head slightly and blinking once.

"Because I dreamed of _you_, my queen…"

"Oh Nikomedes… that is so sweet," she answered endearingly.

She rewarded me by planting a kiss directly on my forehead that left my skin warm and tingly for a short while. I kissed her back in the exact same spot, and she chuckled briefly before sighing blissfully.

She used her right wing to push herself up, and was on the verge of removing the covers with her other wing before I stopped her.

"Wait, my queen. Don't spring into action just yet. Lay with me for a few minutes longer…" I requested, yawning widely as I completed my sentence.

She rolled her eyes playfully, but tucked her left wing in and wriggled touchingly close to me.

"Why is it that you are so attracted to me, hm?"

I gulped and said sheepishly, "I… um… I'm starting to develop feelings for you. Romantic feelings. What I mean to say is that… I think I like you."

"Oh, is that so?" she answered, her tone both cute and serious. "Just in time for the upcoming ceremony then, where you shall become my partner," she added with a chuckle.

"I… suppose that's nice. But I can't exactly help myself. I am overcome by this… this desire to be near you."

I blushed as I said this, awaiting her reaction.

"You are quite attractive in a number of ways yourself, Nikomedes. I would be lying if I claimed I did not like you as well. And I am one who rarely bears false witness against another."

My heart skipped a beat in my chest, and my pupils dilated a noticeable amount.

"Well then… um… everything will work out for us then," I said, the blush returning to secretly color my cheeks.

"Indeed, Nikomedes. Indeed…"

She nuzzled the crown of her head against my throat, and then stroked the side of my neck with her left wing.

"Ahhh," I whispered, closing my eyes as her silken feathers skimmed over mine in a tantalizing way. After ten repetitions, the sensation ceased. I popped my eyes open to find her grinning.

"We really should be getting up now, my king. I believe I heard your parents walk by a minute or so ago."

"I guess you're right. What better way to start the day off than with a scrumptious breakfast?"

I turned my head to the right and stared at the curtain hanging over the small window above the foot of my bed, subdued straw-colored light filtering through the material.

The bed shook as I faced forwards, and the next thing I knew, Ambrosia flung the comforter on top of me. I found myself staring at the tiny fibers of the cloth that was draped over my face.

"Way to go, Ambrosia…" I grumbled.

"Oh, sorry, Nikomedes," she answered, dragging the comforter off of me and restoring my vision.

"You did that on purpose, you little devil you."

"Perhaps…" she answered coyly, discounting her innocence rather than expressing it.

I rolled onto my stomach and got to my feet, climbing over the mattress and hopping to the floor as she backed away to create space.

"Hmm… before we leave this room, allow me to pat down your feathers," she said, smiling in amusement.

I spun my head glanced down, noting that the coverts on the upper surface – which I had undoubtedly slept on – were a mess of disheveled feathers. She bent over and preened my left wing fastidiously, and I kept still while she worked.

After a quick sixty seconds she was done, all the unsightly feathers now pressed flat and aligned with their neighbors.

"Thank you kindly, Ambrosia," I said as I looked at her.

She nodded twice. "As I have said before, anything for you, my king."

She took my left wing with her right, and we walked over to my bedroom door. She gently opened it, and we ambled out into the hall. She clicked it shut behind us, and we waddled towards the living room.

I could hear some clinking and shuffling coming from the kitchen, but no voices as of yet.

"Selene and Saphira aren't up yet. They're usually the ones who get up first and wake the rest of us," I quipped as we stepped onto the carpet that covered the floor of the den.

She responded, "Maybe they are learning to be more respectful of their fellow family members by sleeping longer."

"You might be right. They're not as young as they used to be, so that most likely has something to do with it. Granted, they're still young, though."

Ambrosia nodded as we neared the edge of the dividing wall separating the den from the kitchen. I heard a muffled inhalation like someone was having trouble breathing, and curiosity pricked my brain.

I opened my beak to ask my parents what was going on, but the words were snatched right out of me as we waddled around the corner. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw my father and mother kissing heavily.

My father had my mother pinned against the table, his wings groping at her midsection as while hers were grasping the sides of his neck. My stomach twisted into a knot, and the scruff of feathers on the back of my neck flared out in exasperation.

Unable to bear the embarrassment for one more second, I gulped and muttered, "Um… Mother? Father? Ambrosia… and I... are up now…"

They froze at the sound of my voice and jerked their heads toward us. They flung their eyes open, and my father jumped back hurriedly, their two pairs of pupils dilated.

"Oh my… um… good morning!" my mother squawked nervously, patting down the ruffled plumes on her belly. My father stood there awkwardly, donning a shaky smile as he wiped a bit of saliva off of the lower half of his beak.

"Your father and I... we um… were caught up in the moment. Do forgive us…"

"You are forgiven, Cynthia. It did not bother me in the slightest."

I turned and shot the unfazed Ambrosia an "Are you serious?" look, to which she shrugged.

"I'll have to remind Cassius next time to shower me with romance only in the _privacy_ of our _bedroom_," she said emphatically while tossing him a telling glare.

"If I recall correctly, my dear Cynthia, _you_ were the one who tempted me. I simply kept things going, as a male is supposed to do in that situation," he fired back with a sharp grin of satisfaction.

"Very funny, Cassius," she answered sarcastically.

"I love you," he answered back, blowing an imaginary kiss at her.

"Whatever you say, Cassius."

She met our gazes and said, "Anyways, now that this morning's awkwardness is over and done with, I'll fetch breakfast. Does fresh fruit sound alright?"

"Count me in," I said happily.

"Fruit sounds perfect, Cynthia," Ambrosia stated.

"Don't forget about me, dear."

"Oh, how could I ever _do _such a thing? How terrible," she joked, smiling genuinely at him.

"Fruit it is then! Sit down, sit down. I'll have it out in a second."

Each of sat in the same places we did the previous day as my mother raided the larder that sat to the left of the kitchen window. She levitated a small medley of fruit into the air and piled them into a deep wooden bowl on the counter. She then moved said bowl with her mind and plunked it onto the table.

She took her seat next to my father and urged, "Ambrosia, Nikomedes, you may choose first."

"Very well then," the queen said.

She mulled over her options, and then plucked a bright red apple from the top. I selected a banana and willed it to hover in front of me for easy access, and then peeled it with a thought. My father picked a red apple as well, while my mother settled for a plum.

"Nikomedes, would you mind volunteering to lead us in prayer?"

"Not at all, Mother."

I cleared my throat as they dipped their heads and closed their eyes automatically. I recited each line and paused for them to do the same, as was our tradition, running through our blessing to the gods in twenty seconds or so.

"Let's eat!" I then squawked, and all four of us dove into our respective morsels.

I savored every bite of my banana as if each was the first, the uniquely-flavored pulp pleasing my taste buds before it glided down my throat and filled my stomach. Ambrosia enjoyed each bite she took out of her crunchy apple as well, being careful to not let any juice or small pieces escape her beak. My parents were equally jovial, consuming their breakfast items with earnest.

About the time we all finished, the creak of a door, followed by the pit-patting of tiny feet on a hard surface, snagged our attention.

The bright voices of Selene and Saphira tunneled into our ears next, and they bounced into the kitchen. They jogged over to their mother and skidded to a stop next to her chair, staring up at her with enthusiasm.

"Good morning, Mother!" they chanted at the same time.

She scooted her chair back and picked them up, holding them close to her with her wings.

"Good morning, my sweet daughters. How did the two of you sleep?"

Saphira beamed, chirping, "I dreamed I lived in a gingerbread house that was filled with all sorts of yummy pies!"

Selene exclaimed, "I dreamed that me and Niko played tag in a forest until we got so tired that we fell asleep!"

"My, what exciting tales! The brain is a very complex organ, isn't it?"

"Uh huh," they answered in unison.

"Go see your father now. He's halfway responsible for creating you both as well."

She lowered them to the floor, and they scampered over to him and gestured to be picked up. He imitated his mate and clutched them against his chest with his wings, kissing Selene and then Saphira on the tops of their skulls.

"Good morning, Father!" they greeted, bear-hugging his chest as best they could with their undersized wings.

"Good morning, my angels. You want to know what _I_ dreamed about?"

"What, Father?" questioned Selene.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Saphira demanded.

"You're probably not going to like this but… I didn't dream of anything at all. My sleep was pretty boring, if I do say so myself."

"Oh Daddy, that's silly!" Saphira chirped, giving his breast a harmless slap. "I thought everyone dreamed every time they went to bed," she put in for good measure, her tone ponderous.

"Not always, cute daughter of mine. It is up to our mysterious brains to decide if we dream or not, I suppose."

"Yeah, I guess so," answered Saphira.

Selene concluded, "What she said."

"There are two other birds that you need to speak with now," he said, lowering them to the ground.

"Okay!" they said simultaneously.

They bounded over to us, Selene fluttering up to me while Saphira raced past my chair and propelled herself into Ambrosia's welcoming wings.

"Hello, brother!" she said, gripping the lower part of my neck in a hug. "Were your dreams nice?"

"Oh yes, definitely," I answered truthfully, winking at Ambrosia.

"And what about you, Ambrosia? You didn't have nightmares, did you?"

"Not at all, Saphira. I visited my family in the garden of the gods, and it was a… melancholy dream. Not happy or sad, but somewhere in the middle."

"Why are they there?" she pushed, not realizing the seriousness of her question since she didn't know of the War just yet.

My parents looked on worriedly, as did I, no less caught off guard by the sensitive query than the queen was.

"I've lost my family, Saphira. They are no longer alive, but in heaven," she answered in a calm, brave tone.

"How did you lose them?"

My mother opened her beak to chide my sister for taking the conversation too far, but Ambrosia motioned with her wing for her to stay silent.

"You are the curious one in this dwelling, aren't you?" she stated, sighing.

"I shall explain later, young Saphira. It is a story for another time."

"Okay, Ambrosia. Can you hand me to my brother now?"

"Of course, little one."

I traded one sister for the other, neither of us dropping them as we passed them between us.

She opened with, "Hello, brother. I love you," to which I responded, "I love you too," and kissed her on the cheek.

Selene said, "Hello, Ambrosia. You know, I think you're a pretty queen."

She touched the ruby on Ambrosia's breast, intrigued by the gem and its attachment to its owner. Nonetheless, Selene did not dive for answers regarding the gem as her sister did.

"And you are a pretty child, Selene. But remember, each of us is special in our own way, whether the qualities that make us unique are on the outside, or the inside."

"I'll remember, Ambrosia."

The queen nodded to her cargo, who giggled as she lightly touched Selene's forehead with her beak.

"So, what are we going today, Mother?" I asked plainly, shifting Saphira's position so that her claws weren't digging into my skin.

"I'm glad you asked, son. I strongly feel that the fruits and vegetables in our farm are ready to be harvested. Once that is done, we can put some in the storehouse and take the rest to market. If we all pitch in, we can finish the job quickly, before the sun rises too high and we start baking in our feathers."

"It's a sound plan, Mother. It'll be somewhat like the old days, when it was just you, me, and Father working together to pick everything…" I said merrily, nostalgia tinting my tone.

"Indeed, my son," she answered with a fitting smile. "What would you like to eat this morning, my daughters?" she added.

Saphira chirped, "I want a red apple!"

"Me too!" announced Selene.

"An apple it is then. Share it evenly, and no fighting at the table."

She selected a ripe apple from the pile and placed it in front of the chair to my left. Ambrosia and I lowered them to the floor, and they bounded up into the chair and attacked the apple with their beaks.

They began at the top and ate their way downwards, frequently turning the fruit so that no spot would be untouched. They even gobbled the seed-ridden core, though they chewed slower since it was denser than the rest of the fruit.

When they were finished, they licked their beaks clean and gazed at their mother expectantly.

"Let's get busy, everyone. The Earth won't stop turning, whether we are toiling or not."

"After you, Mother," I said.

I set Saphira down and got out of the chair, Ambrosia doing the same. My parents went over to the door and waited for us, my sisters trotting along behind us.

We exited the cottage in one cluster, and Selene asked, "Can me and Saphira help too, Mother? You've never let us help before."

"Next time, my daughters. You'll end up causing trouble instead of helping sooner or later and interfering with the rest of us. I'll let you two be outside as long as you occupy yourselves and don't get in our way."

"Aww…" they moaned, disheartened by her answer.

"Okay…" they conceded one second later.

"Good. Now go and play, but stay where I can see you."

"Come on, Selene! Let's play hide-and-seek! I'll hide first, and you have to find me!"

"Okay!" she answered, and the siblings scampered off around the side of the cottage.

"We'll start over there, with the tomatoes, and work our way down the rows," my mother declared, pointing with her wing.

"Right," I said.

"Cassius, bring the baskets out of the storehouse, would you?"

"Right away, my dear."

He sprang into flight, and my mother said, "Come with me, you two. Ambrosia, I'll show you how to pick the produce off each plant the correct way."

"Of course, Cynthia."

My mother made her way over to the first row, but I noticed that the path leading to the main road was empty as she moved out of my line of sight.

"Hold on, Mother. Um… something's missing."

She halted and turned around.

"What's missing, Niko?"

"The carriage. It's gone."

"What? How can that be?" she retorted, fixing her eyes on the empty ground where we had left it.

"It's not gone. It's right in front of us," the queen stated flatly, somehow possessing knowledge that we didn't.

"How, Ambrosia? Please explain," I questioned.

Ambrosia hopped forwards four times and raised one claw, seemingly tapping the air. The carriage melted into view, and Ambrosia grinned.

"It's enchanted with a cloaking spell so that no passerby can find it and steal it, or otherwise realize that an individual with high status is around. There are some fanatical citizens in outlying towns such as these that have made it a mission in their lives to lay eyes on an animal from the Capitol."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Hm. It does make sense," I said impishly.

"But I shall move it off the path, so that any visitors don't bump into it and accidentally reveal it."

Ambrosia placed her wings on the rear of the cabin and pushed it by herself, situating it right next to the right side of the cottage. In five seconds it hid itself automatically, and Ambrosia came over.

"There, all taken care of."

My mother nodded, and we trailed her to the line of tomato plants closest to the border fence.

She scanned each tomato-ridden vine and said, "They're a day or so short of being ripe, but early picking is essential, because they'll finish ripening as long as they are exposed to light."

She then tucked her wing under the plump scarlet orb that hung from the top of one of the two trusses.

"All you do is gently pull it or snip it off the stem, but be sure to leave that star-shaped set of leaves, because that will help it mature."

She lowered her beak to the stem and tilted her head, biting down with only one edge of her beak.

The tomato came free, and she said, "That's all there is to it! It may get repetitive to you, Ambrosia, so you may have to hum to yourself so you don't become bored."

"No need, Cynthia. Many of the things I do in my palace are just as repetitive, so I am very much accustomed."

"Then you'll do just fine here," my mother said.

At that moment, my father sailed over with a sizable wicker basket hanging from his claws. He let it drop in front of his mate and landed next to Ambrosia.

"There you go, my dear. Allow me to bring another, and then we'll deal with all these tomatoes."

She nodded, and he hustled back to the storehouse that was half-obscured by the cottage. He returned with a second woven basket, and my mother used her telekinesis to place one on either side of the row, very near the middle.

"Without further ado, have at them, everyone!"

My parents paired up and tended to their side of the row, while Ambrosia and I worked on the reverse side. How convenient it was that each of the six plants in the row bore one truss per side.

The queen and I took turns plucking the three-inch spheres and dropping them into the basket, coordinating efficiently and dodging each other as we walked back and forth.

In ten minutes, we four stripped the whole plot clean, and we relocated to tend to the second plot of tomatoes. The baskets were stuffed nearly to the brim by the time we were done, and we set one aside.

My mother ferried the other into the sheltered outdoor larder with her mind – as it was too heavy to physically carry – and brought back one more basket that was yearning to be filled.

It had enough room to contain all the tomatoes from the third and final lane, but no more. We set that one aside as well, indulging in a short break before turning our attention to our next crop: lettuce.

In the near distance, I saw Saphira dashing away from the storage barn on her madly-flapping wings, Selene hot on her tail.

"You can't catch me!" the lead female taunted as she whooshed over our heads.

"It doesn't matter! Why are you running? We're not playing tag! And I found you, so it's my turn to hide!"

The 2nd place macaw chased her target around to the far side of the structure, and we temporarily lost sight of them. When they zoomed around again, Selene put on a last-ditch burst of speed and landed on her sister's back.

I thought that Saphira would emerge injured after being thrust to the ground with Selene on top of her, but she laughed along with her sister.

They both struggled to their feet, and Selene gasped, "No more… games… for now. I need… to rest…"

"Yeah… I'm done… for now. But that was… super fun… right sis?"

"Uh huh. Tiring… but a lot... of fun…"

They limped over to the east-facing wall of the building and threw their backs against it, slumping like a pair of unused puppets.

"They won't be bothering us for a while now, right, Cynthia?" Ambrosia stated emphatically.

My mother replied heartily, "Agreed, Ambrosia. Our problem has been solved."

We talked idly for ten more minutes, and then I went to grab a duo of wicker cradles for the lettuce. We got right to business, Ambrosia being instructed by me this time around on where to cut the leaves so that they would regrow.

Luckily, my memory served me well, and I could recall the proper cutting point.

The job was more tedious and precise, and our speed was also slowed because Cassius and Ambrosia had to use their feet. My mother and I could use our telekinesis to slice the leaves perfectly, but we kept pace with our companions nonetheless.

In twenty minutes or so, green stumps were all that was left in the trio of lettuce lanes. Both containers were well-filled, and one was reserved for the market while the other was stashed in the larder.

After another period of recuperation, we extracted the carrots from their snug resting places, their larger size meaning that three baskets were needed to hold them all. Their destinies matched those of the tomatoes.

The potatoes were last, and my father scrounged up two shovels that we would use to dig them out – and by we, I mean Ambrosia and I. I was counseled by my mother on how to expose and claim them without damaging them, while the queen was mentored by the senior male.

The queen and I stayed one wing's length away to avoid soiling our feathers with dirt – which was more trying for Ambrosia than it was for me, obviously. This trial ate up thirty minutes from beginning to end, yielding three bushels of potatoes in total.

We replaced the leftover piles of soil and packed them down neatly, ushering in the end of our harvest.

The sun had climbed high enough to clear the roof of the cottage, but around three hours remained before its rays intensified rapidly.

All four of us were dealing with elevated body temperatures and thirst, and so we went indoors to cool off and drink – my father acquiring a pail and topping it off with water from our well beforehand.

Selene and Saphira had not come in with us, as they had begun legitimately playing tag. The sounds of their merriment penetrated the structure and tickled our ears all the while.

My father entered with the pail, carrying it warily so as not to spill any. He poured the chilly, refreshing liquid into wooden goblets, which my mother then distributed. The queen and I gulped down two goblets-full to quench our thirst, while my creators drank one goblet-full apiece.

My siblings practically broke in soon after and implored their mother to give them water, which she did. When their throats were no longer parched, they waddled – not zipped – back from where they came.

They were decidedly more quiet than before, but we could hear them communicating with each other.

"Where do they draw so much energy from, I wonder? It reminds me of how old I am, and of how long it's been since I could play so vigorously."

"That is the vigor of youth, Cynthia. It evolves into a more mellow form in a few months' time. They won't be so hyperactive by the end of the year. You'll see."

"I suppose I will."

"For the record, you're not old at all. Middle-aged is more like it. You're in the prime of your life," I told her.

"I know, I know. The gray feathers haven't grown in yet, of that much I am thankful for," she said complacently.

"Would you like me to help you take our produce to the market? You and I could manage all the baskets with our telekinesis and not have to make a return trip."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, son. I gladly accept your help."

"Alright then. I don't think it would be wise for me to linger there, however, because I would most likely attract a great deal of attention from overzealous folk."

"Hmm, I see your logic, son. You'll only have to go as far as the market entry, and then you can turn back. I can manage the bushels from there."

I nodded to her, and Ambrosia parted her beak next.

"Speaking of the market, how much do you estimate you will make? I'm curious."

"I'd say… several hundred coins or so, Ambrosia. I usually spend a small portion of my profit at the market as well, saving the rest for other routine and/or uncommon expenses. Since our farm is the only home-grown produce provider in Corinth, and I have also established a favorable reputation throughout the area, I can charge a fair amount for my food. We're not rich by any standards, but we do make more coin than most here in Corinth. It's a given side-effect of small town life."

"You are certainly right, Cynthia," the queen answered.

"Do you want to head out, Niko? Or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I'm fine, Mother. We can leave now if you wish."

She nodded to me, and then said, "Cassius, you should stay here and watch over our daughters. Ambrosia, would you like to tag along?"

"No thank you, Cynthia. I wouldn't want to cause a stir among the locals and be subsequently mobbed by them. I could always order them to cease and desist, but I don't want to go through the trouble to begin with."

"That's understandable, my quee- I mean Ambrosia. Niko and I will be off then-"

"Ow! Hey! You bit me, Selene!" said the high-pitched wail from outside.

"Sorry! You moved!"

"We'd better go investigate what's going on between those two…" said my father.

Upon making our way to them, we saw that Selene was preening her sister, a scowl painted onto Saphira's face and a few dislodged feathers lying next to her.

"If you're going to preen her, do be more careful, Selene."

"It's not my fault, Mother! She jerks too much."

"Because you're pulling on my feathers instead of nibbling them! And yes, that _does_ hurt. Here, let me show you, Selene."

"You won't be showing her anything, Saphira. You will be nice to her, am I clear?"

"Yes yes, Mother. I'll be nice to her…"

"Wonderful. I'm off to the market. I'll reward you this evening with a cherry pie if you behave while I'm gone. Your father is going to report to me when I return if you did or not, and Niko and Ambrosia will be witnesses."

Selene paused and replied, "Okay, Mother."

Saphira chimed, "Good behavior equals cherry pie. I get it."

"That's what I like to hear."

She then turned to me and said, "You carry the potatoes and carrots, and I'll carry the lettuce and tomatoes."

"Understood," I replied.

I strolled over to my three baskets and picked them up with my mental power, sensing their combined weight.

"Ah ha ha! That tickles, Selene! No, stop!" chirped my sister, who promptly ran towards me and away from her assailant.

"Get back here! I'm not done tickling you!"

I stepped over the shovel as they came closer, Selene gaining ground on Saphira. The latter swerved to her left, but it was too late. Selene pounced onto her sibling, and the two tumbled head-over-tail.

"Niko! Look out!" squawked my mother, and I halted, the end of the shovel's handle beneath me.

"Why?" I asked.

I heard a metallic _thunk_, and a split-second later, the tip of the wooden shaft snapped up and whacked me right in between my legs. A crushing ache originated in my sensitive spot and blossomed throughout my entire body.

I dropped to my knees and crossed my wings in front of me, reaching down to touch my soft feathers against my private opening to try and stifle the pain. Hot tears filled my eyes, and the bushels I had suspended in the air fell roughly to the ground as I lost all mental focus.

"Niko!" came my mother's shout as she whisked over to me on foot, Ambrosia and my father hurrying after her, their faces doused with worry.

"Are you okay, Niko?" squawked my mother.

"O-ouch… t-that… hurt…" I stuttered, my voice hoarse.

I huffed and puffed, but the chilling pain took its dear sweet time diminishing.

"That's… g-going to… leave… a m-mark…"

I clenched my eyes, and Ambrosia wiped the tears out of them.

It was then that I heard, "Niko, we're so sorry! We didn't mean to do that to you! It was an accident!"

"It's… a-alright… my… s-sisters... but by… t-the gods… that… h-hurt…"

"Can you stand, Nikomedes?"

"No… oh n-no… Ambrosia. Give m-me… a… minute... or f-five…"

I blinked my watery eyes open, lifting one wing to do away with the moist tears that had pooled in them. Six minutes passed before the ache had dissipated enough to where I could bear moving.

After counting to three, Ambrosia pulled me to a standing position. After growling like a bear due to the discomfort, I realized I could walk again – though every step brought with it a pulse of dull pain.

"I don't think you should come with me, Niko. You need to take it easy and let your body… um… recover…" she cautioned, almost as perturbed as I was.

My embarrassment level was sky high, but I could not do much to quell it.

"I… I think I can make it, Mother. I promise. I'll… I'll be alright. I won't perish… or anything like that… I assure you," I answered determinedly – but weakly – in the face of my shame.

"Against my better judgment, I'll respect your wish," she said, half-convinced that her choice was the right one.

And so I bore the mental weight of the bushels, setting off down the winding path in my mother's wake. I willed myself to catch up to her after we turned right onto the main road, limping along beside her.

The trail then bent in a slight left and continued to the northeast, the boundary of the forest to our right matching the contours of the trail. We used a modified well four minutes into our trek to rinse our items and boost their visual appeal, as well as rid the potatoes of any soil that clung to their brown skins.

We then continued on in silence, unable – or unwilling – to find a random topic to talk about.

When we traipsed up to the arched gateway that was covered in ornamental vines, she braked and turned around. I felt her take hold of the baskets with her mental grip, and I let go with mine.

"I'll be back soon, Niko. Take care of yourself. No more _accidents_, alright?"

"Alright, Mother. You be careful too."

"I'm always careful, son. Farewell for now, and I love you."

"I love you more," I answered, eliciting a smile from her.

She sighed and walked off through the gate and into the bustling market beyond, where dozens of creatures were already milling about. I watched her recede until she turned and vanished behind a stall, and I blew out a sigh as well.

I made it back home to find my father tossing Saphira and Selene up in the air and catching them, squeals of glee shooting from their beaks. Ambrosia was hunkered down in the shade by the front door, perking up as she saw me waddling down the path.

When I came up to her, I asked, "What's the matter, Ambrosia? Is sunlight suddenly harmful to you?"

"As comedic as that happens to be, no. I've had enough of the great outdoors for one day, that is all. I would like to go inside. Will you come too?"

"As you wish, Ambrosia."

I spun my head to the left and squawked loudly, "Ambrosia and I will be inside, Father!"

"Very well, son," he called back.

We entered and cantered over to the living room couch, climbing onto it.

Ambrosia laid her wing upon my back and queried, "I am not trying to pry, but is _it_ bothering you anymore?"

"Very slightly, but I hardly notice it."

She nodded, and then questioned further, "Today's been a busy day, hasn't it? Much more so than yesterday."

"Ah, but that's how it always is on a farm. Manual labor and taxing, hands-on work is what we do. It keeps us physically and mentally fit, and I've heard that it lengthens our longevity. There's this… satisfaction we experience when we reap the spoils of our labor, rather than simply having everything we want and need provided to us on a whim."

I locked eyes with her and tacked on, "No offense, of course. Life as a figure of royalty may be lazy in comparison, but I personally have no choice but to adapt."

"Oh, there is plenty of stress to be endured, Nikomedes. Just you wait. Your mind will remain as sharp as a blade. Come to think of it, so will your body, because we 'figures of royalty' have to do a lot of walking and flying within the palace itself."

"Ah yes, how could I forget? Perhaps high-class life won't be so different after all."

A few seconds later, my father stepped through the door backwards and closed it with his foot.

When he turned around, he whispered, "Shh," and for good reason.

My sisters were dozing in his wings, utterly silent and motionless. I bobbed my head in understanding, sealing my beak shut.

"They've burned off all their stamina. They passed out less than thirty seconds ago. It's time for their routine naps," he clarified, and then stalked off towards their bedroom.

"A nap… hmm… that is something I would not mind partaking in soon. This queen is feeling low on stamina as well."

"You're not joking, are you?"

She met my gaze and said, "No."

"Oh. I… well… I'm feeling spent too, but not enough to warrant me snoozing. I think I'll just relax here for a while and keep you company while you sleep."

"Fine by me, my king. But do not try any funny business," she replied sternly.

"What makes you think I would, Ambrosia?"

She lightened her expression rather fast.

"_That_ was a joke, Niko."

My pupils dilated, and I met her amused stare with a sour one.

"Grrr…" I growled, and she snorted in restrained laughter.

"Do let me sleep peacefully," she said, reclining on her right side and placing her head on the arm of the couch.

"You won't hear a peep from me, Ambrosia. Sweet dreams."

"I wish for you to wake me when Cynthia returns, and not before."

"Your wish is my command, I replied, bowing to her.

She fluttered her eyes closed and exhaled, and I concluded she had drifted off to another world within fifteen seconds or so. My father plodded into the den and stood in front of me, motioning at the queen.

"She's napping as well?" he questioned softly.

"Yes. She told me to rouse her when Mother returns."

"Fair enough. Listen, now that your sisters are in bed, I'm going to join your mother at the market. Can you safeguard this house by yourself?"

"No need to worry, Father. I can handle it," I answered decisively.

"That's my Niko. I love you, son."

"Likewise, Father. Farewell."

"Farewell, son."

He noiselessly spun and plodded out the door, and I heard his muted wing beats die off as he flew away. I mirrored Ambrosia's pose to take the strain off of my legs, tucking my tail between hers and the back of the couch.

The tension seeped out of my body as a heavenly feeling of repose enveloped me like a cloud. I crossed my wings over my chest to insulate myself, directing my eyes downwards and cocking my head.

The sound of her strident breaths intermingling with mine was all that could be heard, and the dream world beckoned to me. I closed my eyes and gave myself up to it, my consciousness stealing away to a land of supreme fantasy.

I disconnected myself from the real world, which continued spinning without a care.

I dreamt that Ambrosia and I were on a beach many hundreds of miles from the Capitol, just the two of us. The salty waves lapped at the shoreline a few feet away, the sea breeze keeping us cool as the overhead sun beat down on us.

We were side-by-side and lying belly up, three ivory ovals balanced on top of her stomach and two on mine. They were, in fact, our eggs, our quintet of soon-to-be children.

Perhaps it was a vision of the future, the gods' way of hinting to me that we were certain to become parents. When that would occur was not part of the equation, but merely knowing that it _would_ happen was a treat in itself.

They were tangible representations of our intangible love for one another, and miracles that we had created.

That sandy shoreline was paradise to me, and it seemed like a locale that did indeed exist on the continent of Cydonia. If it was an actual place, then by extension I concluded that that particular future might come true.

At the moment, imagining myself as a father was alien territory, but if the gods willed it to be so, then a father I would be. I did like Ambrosia very much, so it wasn't difficult to fathom that I would amplify my feelings to the point that I loved her and became her mate.

Sadly, it may also have been the will of the gods that my reveries end up being cut short.

I heard who I believed were my parents, my sisters, and Ambrosia to boot, all talking amongst each other in the dining room. Their voices were low in respect of me, but I could distinguish them regardless.

I groggily opened my eyes and stretched, yawning so wide that a whole tomato could have fit inside my beak. I sat up – almost losing my balance and stumbling to the floor in the process – and inhaled a deep breath to liven up my consciousness.

I stepped down and hobbled into kitchen, rooting myself on top of the boundary between the den and the dining room.

My mother said right away, "Oh, good evening, sleepyhead. Care to have dinner with us? You almost missed out."

"Urgh… yes… I will."

I rooted myself to Ambrosia's right, shuddering and coming fully awake.

Ambrosia procured a bowl of moonberries for me, pushing it across the table with her wing. I picked them up with a thought and popped them into my beak two at a time, reveling in their sugary splendor.

It was easy to see why Ambrosia deemed them her favorite fruit; they were positively delicious. Intoxicated by their flavor and aftertaste, I then glanced around to see what everyone else was dining on.

Ambrosia was finishing up a bird-sized moonberry pie, while my father and mother ate the remnants of a bowl of orange slices and strawberries, respectively.

And true to form, Saphira and Selene had their beaks coated with the blood-red goo of the cherry pie they were sharing.

Clearly, they were all consuming some type of dessert, and so my follow-up question was logical.

"Did you all have normal food already?"

My father answered, "Yes we did, son. Why? Would you like some?"

"No, no, these berries will be enough. I'm not starving or anything."

"Suit yourself, son."

I could feel my stomach bulging as I crammed more chewed-up berries into it, but I committed myself to eating every last one of them. I finished shortly after my sisters did, now bloated and feeling as though I had gained a pound of weight.

My euphoric expression led to me looking drunk, and I let loose a loud burp.

"Nikomedes! Manners, please!" squawked my mother in shock.

"Sorry, everyone. Excuse me."

"You are excused, my king," Ambrosia said, chuckling.

After all of us had cleaned our beaks, my parents and siblings went into the den. Ambrosia and I pursued them and took our places on the couch, Selene and Saphira sitting down on the carpet.

My mother conjured a small orb of flame and flicked it at the logs in the fireplace, setting them alight. They crackled and snapped, but the chain mail screen would serve to confine any embers that the burning logs generated.

Us six birds simmered down and let our food settle for a short while, the fireplace spreading its warm feathers throughout the room.

"My, this has been one long day," my mother said out-of-the-blue.

"Perhaps too long," I jested. "But nonetheless, it was rewarding on many accounts."

"How much coin did you accrue at the market, Cynthia?"

"Let's see… a little fewer than six hundred. 585 in coins, to be exact."

"Not a bad day's profit, I assume?"

"Correct, Ambrosia. Topping 500 coins doesn't happen often."

"Mother, can you tell us a bedtime story?" queried Saphira.

"We're kind of tired," Selene professed.

"Tired? But you woke up from your naps less than two hours ago. How can you be tired?"

"But we _are_, Mother. Well, _I_ am. I don't know about Saphira."

"Hm, I see. If you insist, my daughters. Which story would you like to hear?"

"A new one, Mother. One you haven't told us before," Saphira responded.

"A fresh bedtime story. Alright. Let me think for a few moments."

She narrowed her eyes in concentration, drumming her left foot on the seat of the couch in a steady rhythm.

"Ah yes, I've got one. You two are going to be captivated, and I hope the rest of you will be as well. This is a tale my mother told me often when I was but a chick to help me sleep."

She then cleared her throat and altered her voice, speaking in a mystic, rich tone.

"In the far northern reaches of Cydonia exists a frozen belt of land, a realm that is immune to the sun's warmth and endures a perpetual winter. It is here that the Ironspike Mountains are found, their jagged, frosted peaks piercing the sky. Legend has it that, in a cave near the summit of the tallest peak, a phoenix named Anivia lives. But this Anivia is not a being of fire. No, she is a bird crafted from pure elemental ice, the very spirit of the Ironspike range given form and life."

She breathed in and went on, "Anivia has seen the world be reborn many times, and as such, she her tenacity and wisdom are awe-inspiring and revered. She is the guardian of her hostile homeland and has never left it unguarded, which is the reason why none have beheld her eye-to-eye to this day. Many believe that she is unforgiving and harsh, her temperament symbolic of the icy expanse she thrives in."

My sisters scooted in closer, my mother pausing while they did so.

She then resumed, "Some also believe that Anivia is in tune with the invisible winds of time, and knows of all that has happened and will happen. Many citizens and scholars claim the world will end in fire, while others say it will end in ice. The ancient, immortal ice phoenix Anivia awaits the inevitable latter…"

Selene praised, "An excellent tale, Mother."

Saphira concluded, "What if I get to see Anivia in my dreams tonight? That would be amazing."

"I have not heard that legend before, Cynthia. Thank you for telling it. It is quite intriguing, and perhaps the moral is that our world is full of mystery…"

"That's one way of describing it, Ambrosia. I wonder what it would be like to meet her, if she does indeed exist."

"As do I. The queen of one land coming face-to-face with the queen of another. That would be documented as a legendary encounter in itself."

"Without a doubt, Ambrosia."

"Mother… can you put us to bed? Selene and I are really tired now."

I looked down and saw that they were leaning on one another, and I could imagine their drowsy expressions.

"Of course, my beautiful children."

She collected them with her wings and turned so that they faced the rest of us.

"Good night, Selene and Saphira. Sweet dreams," all three of us chanted.

They smiled wanly at us, and then laid their heads on the shoulders of their maternal creator. She then ambled out of the den, Ambrosia proceeding to drape her wing over my back.

When my mother returned, she said, exhaling, "I think it's time for me to turn in as well. My body is running out of steam."

"Then don't let us hold you up. Go to bed."

"I think I will."

She rotated around and held out her wing to her mate, who took hold of it and stepped off the couch.

"I'll be off to bed too, as I would find it very hard to sleep without my mate. One day, Nikomedes, you will be well-acquainted with that same feeling."

He winked at me, a gesture that the two females in the vicinity saw. I coughed a fake cough, heat flaring across my cheeks.

"Don't worry about the fireplace. It helps keep the interior a steady temperature throughout the night, so we often let it burn until it goes out on its own."

"Alright, Mother. Good night, and may the gods bless you and Father's dreams."

"Likewise, my son," he answered.

They exited the den, wing-in-wing, and we turned to face each other as their bedroom door clicked shut.

"I'm not in the mood for staying up any longer. Fatigue is somehow contagious, and your family has infected me with the disease."

"Say no more, my queen. To bed we will go, you and I."

With that, we shuffled into my bedroom, which was near pitch-black.

The sun had set, but the moon had not yet made an appearance, that transition period when there was little natural light to be had. I instinctively knew where my bed was, so I waddled towards it and clambered into it skillfully.

I turned halfway around and said, "Come towards my voice four paces, and then step up."

I extended my right wing out as she complied, and she tugged on it to pull herself up when she was in range. We lay down in sync with each other, and I located the edge of the mangled comforter with my wing.

I pinched the edge in my beak and dragged it on top of us, sheltering our bodies from the cool air in the room. She brushed her wing across my face to judge where it was, and then kissed me between the eyes.

"Good night, my king. I shall see you in the morning."

"Good night, my queen. I shall see you in the morning all the same."

I went out on a limb and pecked her cheek, an action she did not reject. She placed her left wing on top of my right and nestled herself in close proximity to me, not uttering another word.

The inky darkness all around hastened my descent into unconsciousness. In the space of fifteen breathing cycles, I submitted myself to the newborn night. The last thought that ran through my head branded a smile onto my beak.

_Ambrosia truly likes me, as I like her. Every day and night I spend with her will deepen our trust in one another, as well as allowing us to be more and more intimate. Ambrosia and I will surely become closer and closer as time rolls on, one infatuated day at a time..._

* * *

**(\ (\ /) /)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. Seven Days, Part 3

**A/N: I ran out of ideas for this one, so that's why the update was delayed. Two more chapters remain, and then I will finally be moving on to the main focus of the story, complete with more significant plot points.**

**Reviews are appreciated, but not mandatory.**

**As always, enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Seven Days, Part 3**

As usual, I awoke before Nikomedes and found him to still be snoozing. He had rotated in his sleep and was facing the beamed ceiling, regularly blowing clouds of waste gases directly upwards as he breathed.

My profession to him the previous morning was not a lie; I was superficially attracted to his physical build and his character in tandem, and such bonds would only intensify the longer I was around him.

He was warm and puffy inside like a marshmallow, and his heart was of pure gold.

He seemed like the type who had to be severely pushed before he became angry, and one who would never lay a claw on anyone unless he had utterly no choice. He was also partially an introvert and not necessarily adept at interacting with strangers, but I supposed I could bring him out of his shell.

By comparison, my personality was split rather starkly.

I was big-hearted and caring most of the time, but I had a temper and would use it without hesitation if the situation called for it. Given my status as a queen who was required to express my opinions and delegate on matters, I could not be blamed for acting not-so-kind every now and then.

Nikomedes would no doubt maintain his composure much more often than I, so our united reign would be balanced out overall. Most would see him as a being with an ordinary personality, but to me, he was special and the male I would not regret spending the rest of eternity with.

But before that could happen, he would have to make it through today.

I used the rounded terminus of my longest primary feather to tickle his forehead, and he reacted accordingly. I stopped tickling him as he swiped his wing over his face.

He then mumbled, "Fly… on my head. Ambrosia… get it. Urgh… what… a bother…"

He groaned some more and roused himself in the traditional manner. Once he cleaned his now-open eyes and saw that he was gazing at the underside of the roof, he lolled his head to the side and caught my eyes.

"What a pesky insect. Thank you for getting rid of him…" he said, his yawn reforming into a smile.

"That 'insect' was me, Nikomedes. That was how I woke you," I said in a light tone.

"Ah. No surprise there, my queen. Good morning."

"Good morning. Even from in here I can sense that it's going to be a beautiful day."

"Then it would not be wise of us to waste it idling in bed." "Ambrosia, the queen of get-moving-right-away," he remarked, sitting up and hurling the comforter off of us.

"You are correct, my king. That is one way to characterize me," I said, transferring a kiss to his cheek.

I rolled off the bed and landed on my two feet, and he walked across it before jumping down to my level. Through the walls, I could pick up the alto voices of this household's youngest macaws, and so could Nikomedes.

"They're already conscious and making noise. Such a classic turn of events. My parents will follow suit in just a few minutes. Let's beat them to it and see what my sisters are up to."

I walked along behind him as we left his quarters and made a beeline towards the den. Saphira and Selene were sitting on the floor, rolling a polished iron sphere filled with seeds that rattled when shoved.

It continued on uninterrupted after Selene pushed it away, since Saphira had scurried over to us. Her sister came over right after, and they hugged Niko's belly first.

"Hello, almighty king of Cydonia," they greeted, nuzzling into his stomach.

He touched their backs with his wings and said, "Hello, my darling sisters."

They then came over to me and did the same thing, and I patted their backs in return.

"Hello, all-powerful queen of this land," they repeated.

"Hello, Selene and Saphira. Are you having fun, however loud it may be?"

"Mmm hmm," Selene answered while Saphira nodded.

They returned to participating in one of their favorite pastimes, and I watched them intently. Toying around with a ball of ordinary metal would hardly be considered "fun" to an adult like me, but mostly everything was entertaining to a chick – or two.

_What would it be like to observe my own children doing such things? Hmm… maybe I am getting ahead of myself. There will be time to ponder the notion of having offspring later…_

I packaged that thought up and disregarded it for the time being, turning around as I heard the squeal of a door. Niko's parents limped tiredly down the hall to us, coming fully awake.

"Good morning, our royal guests," said Cassius.

"Good morning, Mother and Father," Niko replied.

"Good morning, Cassius and Cynthia," I seconded.

"My gut is telling me today will be a nice day to be outside."

"That's what I told Ambrosia here when I awoke. Plenty of warm sunshine and light winds to be had, I imagine."

"Indeed, son," answered Cassius.

The couple then strode past Niko, and Cassius swiped the iron ball before it reached Saphira.

"This is mine now," he joked, setting it on the ground and placing his foot upon it in a dominant pose.

"No fair, Father!" chirped the chick on the left.

"I'm going to cry now," announced Selene, faking a whimper.

"On second thought, perhaps it belongs with its rightful owners…" he mused, then sent it towards Selene with a flick of his foot.

"Yay!" she chirped, deflecting it in her sister's direction with her wings.

Niko's parents faced us, and the female said, "I'm in the mood to browse the market for a few hours."

She glanced back at her daughters, then looked us and continued, "I think I need to purchase some cool outfits for them, since summer is on its way. And I should probably buy some for Niko as well."

"I'm okay with that, since it means I'll have to tag along and help you choose what to get me," Niko commented.

Cynthia said, "Of course," and then locked eyes with me.

"Since I'll be dragging Cassius along whether he likes it or not, would you mind babysitting my daughters while we're gone, Ambrosia?"

I processed her request, and then answered appropriately.

"Not at all, Cynthia. It wouldn't hurt for me to spend some time with them and bond with them more."

"Ambrosia as our babysitter? Yay!" exclaimed Saphira from somewhere behind her parents.

"We can show her our room and all our toys, and then she can play with us!" Selene put in merrily.

"Well, they've sorted out the agenda, apparently. The case is closed, then."

She straightened her posture and said, "But I'm not going anywhere without fruit for breakfast. Niko, Cassius, what about you?"

"I could use some fuel," Niko stated.

"So could I, my dear," said the older male.

"Are you hungry, Selene and Saphira?"

"I'm not," the emerald-eyed female said.

"I can wait," said the other.

"Alright. I'll bring you two some food back from the market then."

"Okay," they replied, Saphira giving the object another push.

"I do not wish to eat right now. But if you could fetch some moonberries from the market, I would appreciate it."

"Certainly, Ambrosia."

I lingered in the den with the chicks while Niko and his family ate, stealing glances at him only when he stole glances at me. When they returned, their bellies full and slightly distended, Cynthia came to the front and addressed me.

"We'll try to be back around noon or perhaps an hour or so later."

I responded, "Take your time, Cynthia. There's no rush. I'd prefer to spend more time with them, honestly."

"Very well, Ambrosia. We'll be off now. Do take care of them, will you?"

I shook my head and replied, "You do not need to say anything like that, Cynthia. Nothing will happen to them."

"Call it a mother's habit. Anyways, I know I will always be able to trust you, no matter what."

I nodded to her, and Niko gazed at me.

"I'm going to miss you, Ambrosia."

"You'll be fine, and so will I."

He embraced me sweetly, and I put my wings around him as well. When he stepped back, I caught the smiles on his parent's faces out of the corner of my eye.

"Come on, son. I'm pretty sure she wants us to lave now," said his mother.

Two combined voices then said, "Goodbye, Mother and Father."

Cassius turned and hugged them, replying, "Goodbye, my angels."

"Don't miss me too much, sisters," remarked Nikomedes.

Selene countered, "We just might, brother."

He grinned, and Cynthia left the room with Cassius. Niko tossed me one last heartfelt glance before jogging after them. The sound of the front door shutting resounded from that side of the cottage to the other, and then all was quiet.

Selene and Saphira eyed each other, and then peered up at me. The latter bounced over and tugged at my wing.

"Come with us! We want to show you our room now!"

"Lead the way, little angels."

Saphira took off with Selene hot on her tail, leaving me and the rattle in the dust. I chuckled and stashed it beneath my wing, hobbling out of the den and down the hall.

They were waiting outside the door to their room, urging me to move faster with their wings.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

They threw the door open and ran inside as I came close, and I walked between them as they slammed it shut. They appeared in front of me one moment later, and I raised my wing and let the rattle drop.

"Hey, our ball! I guess we forgot about it."

"No, _you_ forgot about it, Saphira."

"Pfft. Whatever, sis," she said in denial.

She then flared her wings and declared, "Anyways, welcome to our bedroom, Ambrosia! This is where our mother sat on our eggs, and where we were hatched."

"Just so you know, I hatched first," stated Selene boldly.

"Yeah, only five minutes before I did."

Selene crossed her wings haughtily.

"I'll always be five minutes older, sister, so there."

Thinking logically, I commented, "Not so fast, Selene. Your brother hatched first, before you _or_ Saphira, remember?"

"Yes… well… you get the idea. Not including my brother, I crawled out of my egg before she did."

Saphira stuck her tongue out at Selene, who gestured in kind.

_Chicks will be chicks, won't they? _I mused, a smile creeping onto my beak.

"What do you think of it, Ambrosia? Does it look like your bedroom did when you were hatched?"

I surveyed the room with her question in my mind, though I already knew the answer.

The walls were constructed from earthy brown oak wood, the grain pattern on each varying. There were three evenly-spaced oak logs fastened to each wall, both for decoration and to support the beams that reinforced the flat oak ceiling.

A cushiony rug served as the floor, most likely installed so that they could roughhouse without fear of injuring themselves. There were two curtain-covered windows about one foot apart cut into the wall facing me, and an unlit candle perched idly on the semi-tall dresser on my right.

Their aptly-sized bed sat against the south-facing wall, their blanket a patchwork quilt made of cotton. Across the room lay a pair of rectangular wooden bins that used up all the space along the back wall, the one on the left filled with playthings and the other with books of all sorts.

I then stared down at them and breathed in before answering, "I was surrounded by marble and gold when I hatched, as is the norm in the palace that was and is my home. This is mundane and worthless compared to the luxury I have known all my life, but do not take that as an insult. It seems like a comfy place to call your own, and since it is special to you both, that is all that matters."

"Yeah, we've always liked it here. It never gets too hot or too cold. It's just right, all year long."

"My sister and I have made a lot of memories in here. Happy ones and sad ones, funny ones and scary ones," piped Saphira.

"We used to be afraid of the dark and evil monsters, but we aren't anymore. Our parents helped us be brave, and so did our brother," Selene said.

"I did not like being in the dark either, but my parents taught me that the only thing worth fearing is fear itself."

"Really? I've never heard that saying before."

"It is very true, Saphira. I have taught you something new already."

"Uh huh. I'm going to keep that in my head from now on."

Her sister said, "Yeah, me too. Anyways, do you want to see all the stuff we have?"

"Why not?" "Alright, come with us," she answered.

They hopped over to the trinket-laden bin, and I joined them. They hopped onto the edge and rooted through the menagerie of trinkets, pushing things aside with their wings.

Saphira found something and whipped around, balancing herself without toppling over. She presented a stuffed macaw doll to me whose likeness was very familiar.

"Our grandmother made this for me. This is how she imagined you would look. She used all the feathers I've lost to cover it, which I think is neat."

Two beads of turquoise with black dots of paint in their centers served as my eyes, while a pair of carved pieces of scorched wood formed my beak. My wings were sewn against my sides, and my legs were made from thin twigs.

It did strongly resemble me, so I guessed that their grandmother was artistically inclined.

"That is a genuine doll you have there. I like it."

"I knew you would. Here, let me find something else…"

She resumed digging, and Selene's turn was next.

She showed me a ball of some material to which her feathers had been glued. Other, longer plumes were connected to the surface by durable string so that they would swing around while the ball was in motion.

"This was a gift from my brother. He made it all by himself, with his own time and feathers. He's not the best with crafts, but he did really well with this."

"I can tell, Selene. He worked hard to make a bauble that would please you and last for many years."

"Mmm hmm. That's one reason why I love him."

She spun around and replaced the trinket, bending over to search once more. Abruptly, Saphira halted and faced her sister, whose stubby tail was moving about amusingly.

"Selene, let's show her that _one _book," she said emphatically.

"Hey, we should! I think it's still near the top of the stack. Come help me find it."

They walked along the bin and jumped to the other, removing four tomes and setting them aside before locating their quarry. They bounced to the floor and set the book down so I could see the title.

"From My Heart to Yours: A Poem Collection for My Sisters," it read, the letters formed from gold leaf.

"He wrote this for us. It's our most valuable treasure, and it always will be."

"Did he now? Niko has such a big heart. I shall tell him that when he returns. Anyhow, which poem is your favorite?"

Wordlessly, they flipped gently through the pages until reaching page thirteen. Selene pointed to the one-page work of fiction with her wing.

"This one. It almost makes me want to cry."

"Me too."

I focused my gaze on the first word and read the poem.

_I'd be lost without you,_

_ Alone in this world, _

_My tears like morning dew. _

_But together, _

_We will pull through, _

_On our wings of blue, _

_For you both are my sisters, _

_And I will always love you._

"My, that is so touching… Niko has the soul of a poet," I crooned, my heartstrings plucked by his words.

Saphira quipped, "Doesn't he? He's like the best brother we will ever have…"

With that, Selene flipped the book shut. They piled the tomes back into the bin, placing Niko's personal anthology on the very top.

When they faced me, a question hatched in my brain.

"Selene, Saphira, do you mind telling me more about yourselves, now that we are not busy or distracted?"

"Oh, um, sure. Good point, Ambrosia."

They walked past me and plunked onto their tails, holding their feet straight out in front. I moved in closer and crouched onto my stomach.

"Whenever you two are ready, you may begin."

They cleared their throats one-at-a-time, and it was the cinnamon-eyed chick who claimed the spotlight.

"I'm the kind and intelligent one, like my mother," said Selene.

"And I'm the heroic and headstrong one, like my father," said Saphira.

"I have to say that both of you share the common trait of naughtiness," I remarked with a grin.

Selene answered, "We have to have as much fun as possible while we're young, because there are many more rules for adults."

Saphira said with a cheeky grin, "Uh huh. We have to mess around now, and obey later."

"For being so young, you seem to grasp the concept of maturity. But still, being an adult is no less entertaining. Do take my word for it."

"If you say so, Ambrosia," they replied as one.

"Is there anything else you would like to add concerning your personalities? Perhaps any complexities or quirks you two may have?"

They hung their heads and thought intensely for a few moments.

"Mother says I'm… um… aggressive when I try to make friends. I guess I try too hard to make others like me, which sort of works in reverse," Saphira said with a shrug. "I've been more careful lately, though, because I'm learning to not act so needy."

"Mother _and_ Father have said that I'm slightly too nosy. I'm changing my ways as well, because I've gotten in trouble a few times for asking questions that shouldn't be asked."

"Ah, I see. Recognizing where you need to improve is one matter, but doing so is entirely another. Perhaps you are older than you look."

"Maybe so, Ambrosia. Selene and I want to grow up the correct way, so that others respect us and our parents are proud of us."

"With that faithful attitude, you shall surely succeed. The gods made you the way you are for a reason, but you are at liberty to adapt your character and become more honorable macaws."

They bobbed their heads in lively nods.

"What about you, Ambrosia? What were you like as a chick? And what are you like now?"

"I was much like you, Saphira, the adventurer and the troublemaker of my family. But I was also a princess. I hated being glorified, forced to wear the most exquisite clothes and act so much better than everyone less fortunate than me. My now-deceased brother Leonidas kept me in line, as did my late mother, Amalthea. I became much more subdued when my father died due to a prophecy that was unknown to me at the time. Everything made sense after the Cydonian War and I was declared queen, because privilege and riches and exultation were a part of royal life. I accepted my role and emphasized my compassion, as I vowed never to behave like I did in my early years and shame my parents. I do possess a temper, however, but I only unleash it when it is necessary."

"You have a temper? I didn't expect that. I thought you were an all-around mild queen."

"None of us are perfect, Selene," I said thoughtfully.

"Saphira and I have definitely heard _that _before."

"Niko likes to remind us when we-"

"Hold on, Saphira. Be quiet for a moment," I interjected.

She clacked her beak shut, and I opened up my ears. There was a dull pounding coming from somewhere outside, mixed in with the muffled voice of a male animal.

"Wait right here. I think we have a visitor."

I ambled out of the room and hustled for the front door, dialing back my pace. The knocking came again, and I reached for the handle with my foot once it ceased.

Upon drawing it open, I spied a vividly-colored male scarlet macaw rooted on the porch, a male chick that was a replica of him standing in front of his stomach.

"Oh, hello. I'm Ezio, and this is my son Jasper," he said, surprised to see a stranger like me.

"Hello, Ezio. My name is Ambrosia."

He gasped. "Ambrosia? Q-Queen Ambrosia?"

"You are correct."

He hastily kneeled over his son and bowed his head deferentially.

"I never imagined you would be here, my queen."

"No need for such gestures, Ezio. Please, stand."

He complied and stared at me with his royal blue eyes.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I brought Jasper over to play with Selene and Saphira, and also talk with my old friends Cynthia and Cassius. Are they here, by any chance?"

"No. They left for the market a short while ago, and will not be back for a few hours. You may drop your son off and check back later if you do not wish to wait."

"No no, I'd rather wait. I haven't spoken to them in over two weeks now, and Jasper has been itching to visit his favorite playmates."

"Fine by me. Come in, come in."

He did so, ushering his son inside and closing the door.

I craned my head around and squawked, "Selene, Saphira, someone's here to see you!"

They charged through the house and skidded into view in five seconds. Their eyes lit up like full moons, and they bear-hugged their companion.

Saphira belted out, "Jasper! It's been so long!"

Selene then asked, "How are you?"

"I'm alright… I can't breathe… though…"

"Oh, so sorry!" they answered, retreating one hop.

He inhaled hungrily and rubbed his chest, smiling at them nonetheless.

Saphira chirped, "Come with us, Jasper! We have new things to show off and play with!"

"Lead the way, then…" he answered.

"Be careful, son, and please respect your friends."

"You two play politely as well," I said.

"Got it!" the trio of chicks replied.

The blue-tinted macaws bolted off with the tricolor bird waddling along in their wake, and I heard the pronounced slam of the door in due time.

"Shall we go into the den?" I queried, meeting his gaze.

He nodded, and we relocated to the spacious room. He seated himself on the couch that Niko's parents used, and I on the other.

"I was always curious as to what you looked like in person. You are as beautiful as I'd expect a queen to be."

"Naturally, Ezio. Thank you for your compliment," I replied.

"You're welcome, my queen."

"Ambrosia will do just fine, please."

"Understood. So, I take it the king has gone with his parents? What was his name again? Erm… Nicholas? Nikolai? Nicodemus?"

"Nikomedes," I corrected.

"Ah yes, that's the one."

He cleared his throat and continued, "How are things developing between you and him?"

I sighed and organized my thoughts in my head. "There haven't been any issues so far. We are coexisting wonderfully. He never pretends to be someone he is not around me. He is a genuine king, and my rightful royal partner."

"Consider it a favor from the gods in honor of your deceased family. They want you to embrace happiness and prosperity and begin anew with Nikomedes. They want you to fabricate the next chapter of your everlasting life, and do so gloriously."

"Then I shall not let this opportunity at a bright future go to waste."

"That's the spirit, Ambrosia."

I then asked, "Enlighten me about your mate, Ezio."

He donned a jovial smile. "Her name is Chloe, and she is such a darling. This is my personal opinion, but I consider her slightly less gorgeous than you."

"She must be quite attractive then, as I am quite aware of my own beauty," I said with a grin.

"Believe me, she is. We met one year ago, at the Regional School of Magic in Meteora, a city just twenty miles to the west of here. I was two months short of acquiring the necessary qualifications to practice all five allowed strains of magic when I ran into her."

He paused to breathe, and then went on.

"She was having trouble with controlling her spells, and I enlisted to help her while putting my own training on hold. She was surprised by my sacrifice, but accepted my aid. I was infatuated with her from the very first day, but my duty at the time was not to woo her. I assisted her in honing her skills, and she improved at an increased rate. No matter how hard she tried, she could not mask her affection. By the time she graduated, I knew I had captured her heart."

He stopped once more to refill his lungs, and then proceeded.

"I did not see her again until my own graduation, at which point I sought her out the very next day. It was on her doorstep that I told her how special she was to me, and that I felt lonely without her. I took her breath away, and she swooned. She grabbed me with her wings, and it was on that very same doorstep that we shared our first kiss. She said I was the one for her, and that she didn't want to let me go. I declared that I didn't want to let her go either, and the flames of romance were ignited, never to be put out. Our son came into the world four months ago, and our love for one another is as fiery as ever."

He exhaled when he finished speaking, blinking once.

"I'd wager my life with Nikomedes will not differ much from yours. He was destined to be mine, until the end of time itself…"

"Nearly every citizen of this land shares your viewpoint, I believe. Those who don't are fools."

I bobbed my head, a muted-yet-jolly squeal from one of the chicks piercing the air.

"Ahem, well, while they're romping and most likely tearing the room apart, I'm going to relax. I've run out of things to talk about."

"Suit yourself, Ezio. I will not disturb you."

"Thank you," he answered, lying on his back and folding his wings over his midsection.

It wasn't long until he relaxed too much and nodded off, his eyes drawing shut. I crouched down on my belly and closed my own eyes, but I willed myself to remain alert.

I listened to the chicks until their delighted peals simmered down, their voices inaudible to me afterwards. I cleared my head of all thoughts except for those concerning Nikomedes, and I inadvertently ended up dozing off.

I snapped awake as a sharp pain struck my beak and careened down my spine. I opened my eyes and squawked in pain, discovering that I had face-planted into the floor.

I picked myself up and shook my head until the pain dissipated, glancing over at Ezio. He was snoring steadily, and I was thankful I had not roused him.

I went to check on the chicks immediately, picking up not a shred of noise as I neared the portal to the room. I opened the door a crack and peeked in, spying three bodies curled up next to one another.

They were all napping with their heads on their wings, metaphorical cherubs in the flesh.

I sealed the door shut as softly as I could and wandered back into the den. I gazed out the window and craned my head back, taking heed of the sun. It was high noon, and the burning flaxen orb was hovering directly overhead.

_I must have stepped out for a few hours. Oh well, the chicks are safe, and no harm was done._

I continued to observe the nearby landscape idly until I heard the stifled din of a conversation. I deduced that Niko and his parents were strolling up to the cottage, and I hustled to the couch.

I flopped into it sideways and let my right wing droop to the ground, eyeing the kitchen as the din gained potency and clarity. As they appeared, I snapped my eyes shut and pretended to be unconscious, neutralizing the smirk that that tried to persist on my beak.

They killed their normal speech, and Niko quipped quietly, "So _this_ is what she does in her free time…"

He snickered afterwards, and then they sauntered into the den.

They gasped, and Niko's father whispered, "Could it be? It's our old friend Ezio, asleep in our living room."

"Looks like he paid us a long-awaited visit while we were gone," Cynthia said.

"He's in no better shape than Ambrosia. What a pity…" Niko joked.

Cynthia added, "I don't see or hear our daughters, and that can only mean they are sleeping as well, most likely in their bedroom."

Cassius said in his tenor tone, "I think we should leave these two be and have ourselves some lunch."

I narrowly peeled back my eyelid and confirmed that they had ventured back into the kitchen. Cynthia placed a satchel and a basket of goods on the counter behind her, and they all sat down.

She poured an assortment of nuts and berries into a trio of bowls, then handed them out. They offered their thanks to the gods and then commenced eating.

I trained my gaze on Ezio, who let out a sudden snore. I decided it was time to call off my ruse, but I decided to startle Niko for the grand finale and have the last laugh.

Cynthia and Cassius were too engrossed in their food to bother looking up, and so I slithered off the couch. I stealthily crept up behind Nikomedes, applying a sly smile to my beak.

His parents did not detect me as they crunched and squished their meals in their beaks, and neither did he. I contained my pending exhalation and tapped him on the shoulder with one primary feather.

"Yah!" he squawked, jerking his head up and then smashing his beak shut so as not to jar Ezio out of his slumber. He had knocked the bowl over onto its side and sent a smattering of food items flying, but he had the good sense to snare them with his telekinesis.

He stared wide-eyed at the nuts and fruit that hovered in front of his face, and then he turned to glare at me while his parents did the same, albeit with grins on their beaks.

"Ambrosia… that was highly uncalled for! You could have treated me to a heart attack!" he said in a tight-beaked manner.

I replied smugly, "Ambrosia one, Niko zero."

I steadied my tone and seconded, "Anyhow, I am glad you have all returned safe and sound."

Niko growled a throaty growl of dissatisfaction, but I ignored him. I plucked a floating moonberry out of the cluster with my beak and mashed it to a pulp before swallowing it.

"Ahem, may I have moonberries please, Cynthia?"

"Oh! Right away, Ambrosia."

She secured a bowl for me and dumped them into it from the container in her satchel. She replaced the now-empty container and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Cynthia. I pray they weren't too expensive."

"They only cost me thirty coins. But think nothing of it, Ambrosia. Go on, eat."

I sat down to Niko's right and obliged, scooping out a beakful of the violet berries. I ceremoniously chewed away and gulped them down, glancing at my partner when they had splashed into my stomach.

"Are you still upset over my surprise, Niko?"

"No…" he answered flatly, crushing a nut.

I teased, "Good. I would have smacked you right in the tail feathers otherwise."

"Grrr…" he replied, turning away so that only his right eye could see me.

I went after my juicy fare and downed two more beakfuls, and then looked at Niko's parents.

"What all did you purchase besides food?" I asked softly.

Cynthia swallowed and answered, "Three outfits for Selene and Saphira each, and two for Niko. I spent eighty seventy coins in total, as I scored a few bargains."

I nodded to her, and we both dove back into our sustenance. When all four of had emptied our bowls, we handed them to Cynthia. She stacked them and plunged them into the basin of water set into the counter.

We cleaned our beaks with cotton rags and then quietly assembled in the living room, pairing up as usual. Niko's parents had no choice but to drag Ezio out of the murky lake of unconsciousness, as he was reclining on their couch.

After winding up and going through his necessary post-awakening routine, he crouched down onto his belly and spoke.

"It's good to see you again, my old friends," he started off, directing his statement to Cassius and Cynthia, who he was sitting next to.

"Forgive me for delaying my visit beyond the schedule I normally do. Chloe and I have been devoting most of our time lately to raising, or should I say handling Jasper. He's entered that phase where he chooses to listen to us less often."

Cynthia answered, "It's quite alright, Ezio. Your explanation is perfectly acceptable."

Cassius put in, "We're going through the same difficulties with our daughters. Just because they're female doesn't mean they're any less troublesome. We can attest to what you are going through with your son."

"Thank you for understanding. Then again, neither of you has ever called me out over anything."

"You are most humbly welcome, Ezio," the Spix's macaws replied.

Cassius asked, "Say, why didn't Chloe come over with you? I thought you and her were inseparable."

He blushed slightly and replied, "Yes, well, her sister laid her first clutch of eggs earlier this week, and she's been setting aside a few hours each day to be with her. Chloe's a first-time mother, so she feels obligated to guide her sister through the process, and rightfully so. I've already went with Chloe once, so I thought it was more prudent to come here with Jasper today."

"And we're pleased that you did, Ezio," answered the female.

He turned his head our way, smiled, and said, "I would have missed out on beholding Her Majesty the queen face-to-face if I hadn't, and so I consider it a reward."

"Leave it up to a peasant to place such importance on encountering his ruler for the first time," I quipped with a smile of my own.

"We're an obsessive lot, aren't we?" he joked, not insulted in the least.

"No, peasants are not obsessive, Ezio, just inquisitive."

"Or that," he corrected lightheartedly.

Cynthia questioned, "Would you like a fruit to snack on, friend?"

"No thank you. I'm still full from Chloe's homemade breakfast. Let me put it this way: She's as skilled a cook as she is a mother."

"Alright then, Ezio. Just making sure."

He answered politely, "You're too kind, Cynthia."

She remarked, "Kindness is my middle name."

Then, out of the blue, a three-tone life form came limping into the den. He propelled himself into the air with his wings and touched down on the cushion. He then hugged his father's belly and peered up.

Ezio said endearingly, "Well, well, look who we have here…"

"Me, that's who," Ezio's clone replied in a bubbly timbre.

"And he happens to be someone I love with all my heart."

Jasper's father picked him up and buried the small male in his chest feathers, and then returned him to his previous location.

"Did you sleep well, my son? That_ is_ what you were doing, correct?"

"Yes. Selene and Saphira aren't going to wake up yet, though."

"I wonder just how long they _have_ been asleep, though the answer probably won't surprise me. Ambrosia, do you know?"

"A few hours, I'd say. They played with Jasper for a good while after he showed up, and I took a brief nap. When I woke up and checked on them, they were all dozing."

"Fair enough, Ambrosia. As long as they're comfortable, I'll leave them alone. They'll wake up when they're ready."

From then on, we peppered Ezio with a multitude of questions – me and Niko responsible for seeking more information, as he was but an acquaintance to us. There were too many topics to exhaust, and our nourishing lunches keeping our bodies running and our minds quick – well, not _my_ body, mind you.

Selene and Saphira had joined in roughly two hours before the sun began to set, which added a dash of vigor to the discussion. All seriousness ended and the jokes and tales surfaced not long after, the conversation ultimately persisting until the sun just began to set.

That being said, the rugged knock on the cottage's front door briefly spooked all of us.

Ezio said rather tensely, "I've got it. I think I'm in trouble…"

Us seven waltzed into the kitchen behind him, as the front door was not visible from the den. He swung it open, and the female scarlet macaw standing on the doorstep waved to us, not recognizing me.

"Hello, everyone. Don't mind me, I've just come to collect my tardy mate and my son."

She narrowed her gaze and devoted her full attention to him, her character shifting to one of concern.

"You told me you were going to be home an hour _before_ sunset, Ezio. I made my specialty soup for dinner, thinking you would stay true to your word, but you didn't, and now your dinner is cold."

She altered her appearance a second time, her facial expression and posture expressing somberness.

"I missed you and our son, Ezio. I felt so lonely without you both…" she said demurely.

He embraced her and replied, "Forgive me, my dear Chloe. I didn't mean to upset you, but I lost track of time. I had a lot of catching up to do with our friends, and most notably, the queen of Cydonia."

He then kissed her in full view of us, determined to appease her and earn forgiveness using the power of romance. When their beak-lock ended, she put her wings around him and stared into his eyes.

"Oh Ezio, it's alright. I'll never stop loving you. Your touch is as memorable as always."

She deposited a peck on each of his cheeks, and then ambled past him. She zeroed in on me and kneeled as she neared my perch.

"Greetings, Your Majesty. It is an honor to meet you, the one who rules this land."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Greetings, Chloe. As I have told your mate, you may skip the formalities in my presence."

She rose to her full height and said, "If you say so, Ambrosia. I wouldn't want to make a bad first impression, now would I?"

She then declared, "I would have loved to stay, but two certain scarlet macaws are due back home for supper, and I do not wish to eat all by myself."

Niko's mother said, "All of us will be here tomorrow, Chloe. You may stop by whenever you like. And do bring Ezio and Jasper along, if even you must drag them by their tail feathers."

"Or I could simply threaten to douse them with elemental water, Cynthia," she replied.

"Whatever works best," Niko's mother remarked.

Ezio retorted, "Oh brother, you've given her ideas. Now my son and I are doomed."

Chloe waddled over to her mate's side and said, "Hardly, my dear."

Jasper heeded her unannounced call and hopped over to his parents, and they strolled for the door.

They faced us, and Chloe said, "We'll be off now. We can't say what time we'll arrive, but it will be at a reasonable hour."

"Very well. Stay safe, and may the gods bless you and protect you."

We wish the same for you and your family, Cassius."

Niko's sisters chimed, "Goodbye, Jasper. We're going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, but I'll be back. Don't worry."

Chloe's tan eyes met mine, and she put in, "I am eager to familiarize myself with you, Ambrosia. I'll be looking forward to tomorrow."

"As will I, Chloe. As will I."

With that, she cast herself into flight and took the lead. Ezio fell in behind his son, and the three macaws sailed off to the east.

"I have heard that every day brings a new face with it, but this one brought three."

"Just like you, Ambrosia, life is laden with unexpected surprises," Niko replied blithely.

"It just so happens that I have plenty more waiting in the shadows," I answered, winking at him while taking his wing in mine.

Niko's family and I indulged in a light dinner of apple slices dusted with cinnamon, and then we retired for the day. I positioned myself in bed with Niko as I was accustomed to, my head on his neck and my left wing splayed out over his midsection.

He was content with lying on his back and gazing at the roof; I let my eyes close and immersed myself in the warmth and perfume he radiated.

"Ambrosia?" he suddenly asked.

I drew my eyelids back and stared at the left side of his face.

"What exactly does it feel like to love another? Not a family member or a friend, but someone of the opposite gender."

Perplexed, I replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to be knowledgeable enough to realize when I actually _do_ fall in love with… erm… you. I don't want to be confused or lost in the dark. I want to know that what I'm feeling is true, undeniable love."

"Well… I cannot say that I know exactly what true love feels like. I'd describe as an undying affection for your partner, and the need to be around her often. If your heart flutters every time you see her, her voice washes your daily troubles away, and her touch raises your body temperature, then you are in love, no questions asked."

He was silent, but he lolled his head to side and met my gaze.

"I'm not there yet, to be honest. But I _will_ get there one day, and I _will_ find you irresistible."

I kissed him on the cheek and replied, "As will I, Niko. Growing lonely when you are not with me is another side effect of love I didn't mention. But it is bound to happen at times."

He kissed me in return and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes at last.

He sighed and said, "Good night, Ambrosia. May the gods bless you with sweet dreams."

I clutched him tighter and answered, "Likewise, my king. I shall see you in the morning."

He didn't reply, but piled his right wing on top of mine and held it tellingly. I shut my eyes and dozed off to the whispers of his breathing, the blackness of sleep taking me into its womb.

Another day was done, and consequentially, I had taken another step towards my destiny of tumbling into the welcoming abyss that is love.

* * *

**(\ (\ /) /)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. Seven Days, Part 4

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for the delay. This chapter wasn't as exciting to write as the others, and I am so glad to be done with it. A short filler chapter is all that stands in my way, and then I will be free to write dive into the heart of the story.**

**It's nearly time to get the real party started, everyone. Just bear with me for a tiny bit longer.**

**As always, review if you wish, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Seven Days, Part 4**

As Niko's neck was where my head was situated, he stirred as I came to and transferred my head to the pillow.

I dislodged the substance that had accumulated in my eyes and yawned. Niko's right wing formed a dome out of the comforter as he stretched it, and two reflections of myself stared back at me as he opened his eyes.

"Urgh… good morning… Ambrosia…"

"Good morning, Niko."

"So… you've adopted my mother's nickname for me, have you?"

"Yes. It has grown on me. Would you like me to call you Nikomedes instead?"

"You may continue calling me Niko. It has a better ring to it than Nikomedes, in my opinion."

"As you wish, Niko."

I gifted him with a standard brief kiss, and he tickled my cheek with one of his own. We tossed the comforter back and got to our feet, Niko tidying his plumage up with his beak while I spread my wings.

I trudged off the bed and scanned my plumage, which I determined did not require any preening. I then watched as he preened, finishing in a timely manner.

When he got off the bed and came to stand by my side, I said, "The house seems quiet. That must mean your sisters aren't up yet."

"Yesterday _was_ a rather long day for them."

"True, true."

He opened the door with an unseen tendril of mental power and said, "After you, Ambrosia."

I entered the hallway, and I thought I heard the door squeak on its hinges as he shut it. The high-pitched stab of noise sounded a second time as he sidled up to me, and I pinpointed it as coming from his parents' bedroom.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"Maybe it was one of the roof beams settling and creaking."

It went off a third time, and I wasn't so sure his explanation was the right one.

That was when we both heard a masculine voice declare, "My dear Cynthia… I love you…"

Our gazes met, and Niko heeded the signal and trotted up to the door.

"Mother? Father? Are you both awake?"

The reply came in the form of a feminine gasp, and then Cynthia spoke in an oxygen-starved tone.

"Yes… we're awake. Run along… to the den… with Ambrosia, please. We'll be there… in a few minutes."

"Alright, Mother."

He draped his wing upon my back, but before we could take a step, a duo of noises issued from behind the door. First came a shrill squeak, and then an all-too-audible male moan of pleasure.

"Cynthia… you feel… incredible… oh… oh my…"

Niko tensed up like a rope pulled taut, pushing me towards the den at a brisk walk. Everything went silent once more, and Niko locked eyes with me and gulped.

I gave him a nudge with my lower body and hardened my expression.

"Why are you acting like that? They're only being intimate with each other. Relax, why don't you?" I stated, my tone half-playful and half-serious.

He sighed and replied dully, "I can't help it. It's just… unnerving to me."

"That is how you were conceived, Niko. Your parents merely chose to express their love for each other to the fullest extent, as they are doing right now. It is nothing to be ashamed of," I declared, easing up.

He exhaled heavily and clambered onto the recliner to our rear, beckoning to me by patting the space to his left with his wing. I heeded his call and perched alongside him, intertwining my primaries with his.

He peered down and raked the claws on his right foot back and forth against the cushion while we waited. I nudged him yet again with a tiny amount of force, curling my beak into a mellow grin when he glanced up at me.

He cracked a smile of his own and laid his head on my shoulder, twisting it so that it faced forwards.

Niko's parents emerged ten minutes later; they were cool and composed, with satisfied smiles on their lustrous beaks.

They mounted the couch and looked our way, cuddling each other. I was not bothered by their amorous escapade in the least, and a stolen glance at Niko showed he was keeping his nerves in check.

"Good morning, Cassius and Cynthia."

"Good morning, Ambrosia."

They directed their focus to the macaw to my right and said, "And good morning to you too, son."

"Good morning," he replied evenly.

"Ambrosia and I slept soundly. What about you?"

"We slept soundly as well, son," the female replied.

"I dreamed I was once again taking part in the Battle of Dawnstar Gate, and my slumbers were riddled with adrenaline and nostalgia. Reliving my injury was the only low point, but considering its life-altering results…"

He let his sentence trail off and then locked beaks with Cynthia, their kiss culminating in a wet smack.

"To think that a single arrow would ultimately lead to the birth of the future king of Cydonia is marvelous. You may have been struck down by the fist of fate, but then you were caressed by the hand of destiny."

"A poetic way of putting it, Ambrosia," the senior male answered.

"Speaking of poems…" I began, turning towards my partner.

"Selene and Saphira showed me the poem you designed specifically for them yesterday. It was concise and touching, Niko. I applaud your craftiness with words."

"Oh, they did? Well then… thank you, Ambrosia. It was one of the last ones I needed to complete the book, and it came to me in a flash of intuition."

"That tends to happen to intelligent individuals like you, Niko."

"I guess you could say that. Thank you again, Ambrosia."

I touched my beak to his cheek, my special way of saying "You're welcome."

I could picture him blushing under his feathers as he stared fondly at me.

I then turned my head towards his creators and asked, "What is the agenda for today, Cynthia?"

"Well… since our friends are coming over, I'd like to tidy up the cottage and do some cleaning. It's hardly respectable to invite guests into a house that seems half-neglected. After that, we'll simply bide our time and wait for them to arrive."

I nodded, as did Niko. Cassius then peered down the hall and asked rhetorically, "Where those two bundles of energy we call our daughters, I wonder? We haven't exactly been talking as quietly as we should have, so why haven't they awoken?"

"Just give them time, dear. They'll come out sooner or later."

Shortly after Cynthia snapped her beak shut – five seconds to be precise – the equally-sized bodies of their daughters came waddling out of their bedroom. But what struck me as odd is that Saphira had glued her left wing to her sister's back and was directing her, while Selene herself had her wings stuck to her forehead.

Cassius and Cynthia stepped off the couch as they limped into the den, Selene letting out a whimper of pain. Niko and I did the same, planting ourselves to Cynthia's right.

"What happened to her, Saphira?" the concerned mother questioned.

"I tripped and bumped into her, and she hit her head against the wall," the unhurt chick replied morosely. "It was accident, Mother. I said I was sorry…"

Cynthia hoisted her daughter off the floor and cradled her close to her chest.

"It wasn't… Saphira's fault… Mother. But my head… still hurts… oh… why me…"

Cynthia exhaled heavily and kissed her daughter between the eyes, patting her back tenderly.

"There there, my sweet daughter. It's alright, I'm here…"

Cynthia then added, "Let me run to the market and pick up some herbs."

She handed Selene to her mate and then leaned in close to her chick.

"I'll be right back with the ingredients to make you some warm, soothing tea, Selene."

"Okay… but try to hurry… Mother…"

"Just be strong until I return."

She pecked her daughter on the temple and hobbled off into the kitchen. I heard the sound of coins banging against each other as she collected her satchel, and then the front door thudded shut as she departed.

Cassius hopped up onto the couch and began massaging her spine.

"Son, would you pour a small amount of water into the cauldron and warm it up? Remember to use only one piece of firewood."

"Right away," Niko answered. He went into the kitchen as per his father's orders, and Saphira bounced onto the couch and plunked down next to her father.

"Do try to be more careful next time, Saphira. Accident or not, I'm sure your sister did not want to start the day off with an unsettling headache."

"Okay, Father…" answered the emerald-eyed chick, her tone tinged with remorse.

Crackling sounds then flared up from the kitchen, and Niko reappeared and perched by my side.

"Taken care of, Father. The water will be at the perfect temperature for tea by in a few minutes."

"Excellent, son. Thank you."

"Oh… I've never wanted tea… more than… I do now…" Selene chirped miserably.

"Shhh, Selene. Be patient and save your breath. You'll be feeling better in no time at all."

When she came hopping into the den six minutes later, a bundle of herbs projecting out of her satchel, it was clear that Cynthia had flown hard and fast.

"The water's ready to go, Mother," Niko told her.

"Thank you… very much… son," she replied in a huff.

She scurried out of sight, wasting not a moment in preparing the healing brew. I spied her walking this way and that a few times as she did so, collecting a ladle and then a small cup.

In four minutes flat her task was complete, and she waltzed into the den, bringing a wave of heat from the dining room along with her. Cassius turned Selene around without losing his grip on her, and Cynthia lowered the floating, barely-steaming cup down to her daughter's beak.

"Drink, Selene. It's mint and chamomile tea I sweetened with honey."

Cynthia tipped the cup slightly, and Selene sipped away. She drained the cup quickly and leaned back against her father's chest.

"That was… good. Thank you so much… Mother."

She said in a relieved tone, "You're very welcome, Selene. The mint will cure your headache, and the chamomile will relax you."

"Okay," she answered.

"Do you want another dose?"

"No thank you, Mother. That was enough…"

Cynthia hobbled off into the kitchen to drop the cup into the sink and extinguish the firewood. A loud sizzle reached my ears, and she waddled back into view.

"Cassius, stay with her until she falls asleep, and then you can have breakfast."

"Alright, my dear."

She then said, "Saphira, Ambrosia, Niko, come. Let's eat and leave them in peace."

We three pursued her and arranged ourselves at the table, Saphira choosing to plant herself in the chair to Niko's left. Cynthia seated herself across from me and removed the bowl of fruit from the cupboard.

She placed it between us and said, "Take whatever you like, but do save an orange for Cassius. That is his favorite."

"Much appreciated, dear," came her mate's subdued squawk.

Niko levitated a ruby red apple up to his beak, but I stole it from his mental grasp at the last second.

He bit down on air, his beak halves meeting with a _clack_.

"Ah ah ah, Niko. I am a female, and I should have first pick. I was going to select this apple anyways," I said deviously.

He narrowed his eyes at me, but then grinned and directed his power to a similar apple. He remarked playfully, "Have it then, Ambrosia. It's all yours, oh deserving queen."

I answered, "I believe I will, oh handsome king," and dug my beak into the crisp innards.

I looked over at Cynthia, who had just sliced off the tip of a banana. She smiled at me while she chewed, evidence that she had turned her mood around.

"I want a golden apple, Niko. Can you give me one?"

"A golden apple, you say? Coming right up, sister."

He rummaged through the conglomerate and handed her one, which she sandwiched between her wings.

"Thank you, brother."

"Mmm hmm," was his reply, as his beak was currently stuffed.

I opted to go for seconds and test out the golden variety. Its flavor was between that of a sour green apple and a sweet red one. Each morsel opened with the latter, its aftertaste the former.

I could have gone for a third since my stomach was unable to be filled, but I was not there to scarf down their food supply. Cynthia cleaned Saphira's sticky face and beak as I swallowed the last portion of my apple.

Cassius waddled in and sat closest to the front entry to the cottage.

He reached out and secured an orange, stating softly, "Selene is now friends with unconsciousness, dear."

"That's good. Did you leave her on the couch, or take her to her room?"

"I put her back in her room, so that she would be insulated from any noise we make while we clean."

Cynthia nodded to her mate, and he dedicated himself to peeling the orange. I did more snuggling than conversing with Niko while his father ate, Cynthia preening her daughter concurrently.

When the elder male had stifled his appetite, Cynthia took command and assigned us our chores.

The fact that they revolved around manual labor was irrelevant; I was eager to pitch in.

Cynthia stated she would deal with the dishes and utensils that cluttered the sink. She tasked her mate with scrubbing the table, chairs, and other surfaces in the kitchen.

Niko was to take the couch cushions outside and beat the dust and debris off of them. I myself was to wipe down the end tables in the den, and put out and light some aromatic candles so that the air would smell refreshing.

Lastly, Saphira was told to go play outside, listen to and stick with her brother, and not get in the way of anyone. Cynthia passed out damp rags to me and Cassius, told me where to find the candles, and then turned us loose.

Niko accompanied me into the den long enough to strip the four cushions off the recliners and then went outside, Saphira skipping along a few paces to the rear of him.

I used the cloth to meticulously remove any foreign matter both end tables, handing it over to Cynthia when they were slick and spotless.

As they air-dried, I fetched two sage green candles from her bedroom, placing one in the middle of each end table and willing them to bear flames. Being as they were enchanted, they registered my thought and set themselves alight.

The heady scents of a verdant pine forest infiltrated the den and beyond as the minutes passed. I closed my eyes and imagined being in such a place while the odors curled around me.

I ended my musings before too long and told Cynthia I had done my part. She thanked me and said I could do as I pleased until everyone was finished.

I strolled outside and observed Niko repeatedly striking a cushion with a fist of telekinetic force, fanning away the puffs of dust that each hit spawned.

Saphira resorted to chasing a marvelous blue-and-red butterfly that refused to leave – or perhaps was cognizant of the game and allowed it to continue.

When the final two cushions gave off no more airborne debris, he stacked them and went inside, barely managing to cram them through the doorway. Saphira lagged behind a few seconds, telling us that the butterfly had finally fluttered off.

Niko's parents had concluded their chores by then, and after he replaced the cushions, she said it was in our best interests to bathe.

We had ironically dirtied ourselves while sanitizing the cottage – Niko especially, who looked as though he had been caught in a sandstorm – and we needed to be as presentable as the abode itself.

Saphira protested bathing at all, but Cynthia was unwavering. Saphira conceded to go first and get it over with, as irritated as she was. The adults herded their daughter all the way to the bathroom, the bodies of her parents obscuring her from view.

She reemerged remarkably fast, her feathers puffed up to the extent that she was as round as a sphere.

Niko giggled, and she stuck her tongue at him and tromped on past.

He said with a smirk, "Go with her and watch over her, or she might just throw a fit and fly away. I'll come get you when it's your turn."

"She can try to flee, but she has no idea how fast I can run," I replied haughtily.

He and I went our separate ways, and I immediately tripped on an object as I went out the door. That object turned out to be Saphira, and I jumped off of her before she suffocated under my weight.

I apologized and helped her to her feet, the only positive outcome being that I had pressed her feathers flat and made her a normal macaw.

"It's… it's alright. I'm fine. Thanks, I guess…" she replied in a neutral tone.

She did not say another word, preening herself the entire time I waited for Niko's summons. He switched places with me soon enough, his feathers not entirely dry and stuck to his body as one sleek coat.

Saphira taunted him by showing off her tongue again, but he ignored it and went to stand out in the open between the cottage and the barren rows of earth. I complimented him and winked at him before going in.

I passed Niko's parents during my trek to where their shower was. They were facing each other while resting against the upright back of the couch, eating each other's beaks out as if it was their last day on Earth.

_Ahhh, it is marvelous what love can drive us creatures to do… And to think that poor Niko is averse to such displays. Too bad for him that, one of these days, we are going to kiss beak-to-beak. It it going to be glorious…_

The quality of their shower impressed me, as it was probably the most expensive item in their household. The tub and walls were of marble, though I couldn't tell if the shower head and spigot were actually crafted from gold, or were merely gold-plated.

I sent that thought down the drain with the water that came spraying out of the shower head. I spent fifteen minutes soaking, washing, and preening before stepping out to dry myself.

The towel was composed of standard cloth, but it was absorbent and sapped the moisture from my plumage like a sponge.

I fluffed up my tail as much as possible and gave my head feathers a pronounced curl. As a final measure, I burnished my rubies with the twol until I could see the warped image of the bathroom on the gem in my chest.

Niko was going to spin head-over-tail for me, and that was exactly what I wanted.

I stepped into the den where he and his family were chatting, assuming a model-worthy pose.

"What is your opinion of my refined looks, Niko?" I asked provocatively, giving my flamboyant tail a shake.

He darted his eyes to me, his beak dropping open.

"Beautiful…" was the sole word that came out of the cave that was his gaping beak.

I went over and perched next to him, and he put his wing around me.

"What did I tell you about these two, Cassius? They're picture perfect together, just like us."

"You couldn't be more right, my dear."

Niko said, "I do hope that Selene doesn't stay asleep the whole time Ezio and his family are here."

"The chamomile must have had a more potent effect on her, as she is smaller than an adult. Not much we can do-"

"Me? Miss out? Not likely…" stated the voice that interrupted Cynthia.

A drowsy Selene wandered into the den and squeezed herself in-between her sister and her father, letting loose a yawn.

"How are you feeling, my daughter?" Cassius asked, kissing the top of her skull.

"I'm well-rested and pain-free, Father. No more headaches for me."

"That's very good news, Selene."

The chick replied, "Mmm hmm."

"And now we must play the waiting game, whether we want to or not," I announced.

"If only I had the equipment, expertise, and funds, I would build a time machine and skip these kinds of moments," the adult male remarked.

"Eventually you won't have anywhere to put it, as this cottage would be filled to the rafters with coins due to citizens paying to you build more."

"Oh my, you do have a point, Ambrosia," he answered with a laugh.

We conversed about the most mundane things from then on, and I will admit that things did get somewhat boring as we encroached upon the late morning hours.

I nor anyone else were consigned to suffer in silence for long, as there was a series of knocks at the door halfway between ten and eleven.

Cassius volunteered to answer them, and he brought the scarlet macaws with him into the den.

Cynthia squawked, "Greetings to you all!" and leaped off the couch to hug them.

"Greetings, Ezio, Chloe, and Jasper," Niko and I said.

"Hi! We're glad you made it!" chirped the macaw chicks, who scampered up to Jasper and swaddled him with their four wings.

"Hello to all of you in return," the adult macaws replied.

"We pushed back our plans for the day to visit, so you're welcome," the male remarked with a smile.

Chloe looked at Cynthia and said merrily, "Before you say 'We shouldn't have,' we did it because you are close friends of ours."

Cynthia answered genially, "I know you and your mate all too well for that same reason, Chloe."

The tricolor female said, "Indeed you do."

Chloe then walked over to me while her mate and son piled onto the couch with Niko's family.

"You have this royal air about you, Ambrosia. I can't place it but… no matter. Everything about you lends credibility to the fact that you are _the_ queen."

She took hold of my left wing and partially extended it, scrutinizing my primaries.

"Ah yes, your feathers are orderly and evenly spaced, as they should be for someone of your status."

"Ahem, Chloe, perhaps you should respect Ambrosia's personal space. She's not your patient, my love."

She folded my wing back into place and patted it once, then waddled over to where her mate and perched beside him.

"She's studying to become a healer so that she may one day be able to treat the injured and the sick. As you have just witnessed, physical examinations are a vital part of her training. I hope you didn't mind her handling of your wing without asking permission."

I answered, "I didn't mind at all, Ezio."

"I simply wanted to be sure."

I held Chloe's gaze and said, "I wish much success upon you, and I bid the gods to assist you in reaching your goal."

"Thank you, Ambrosia. With that much encouragement, I am bound to fulfill my aspirations."

"You are humbly welcome."

A sliver of a thought worked its way into my mind, a recollection from the talk with Ezio the previous day.

"Chloe, how are your sister and brother-in-law faring? And what are their names?"

"My sister is Katarina, and her mate is named Jace. Parenthood has imbued them with pride and lifted their spirits to new heights. Even from their earliest days together when they were nothing more than friends, our parents and I could tell that they had formed a connection that would withstand the test of time. She laid three eggs that are destined to become three blessed children."

"Do you believe that she chose to embark upon the journey of parenthood after you led by example? In other words, was she innocently envious of you?"

"Hmm… I'd have to say yes, though she did it more out of love for Jace."

"Very true, Chloe. Tell me, what is she like? And what is Jace like, for that matter?"

Chloe inhaled a deep breath and spoke: "Katarina has a… darker personality than I do, if that makes sense. She's more wary of others and can be critical of their actions at times. She is not afraid to speak her mind and express her dislikes, and her tone of voice may lead some to think that her heart pumps evil blood. She's not easy to befriend, but once you find a way past her tough outer shell, she is without a doubt a friend worth keeping."

She paused to refill her lungs, and then tackled the second half of my query.

"Jace's personality reflects hers in many ways, which was why she empathized with him and was attracted to him. The key difference between them, however, is that he lacks a personality barrier. He is essentially a book that anyone and everyone can dive into and enjoy without hassle, while Katarina is a book fitted with a clasp that requires some effort to open."

"And Jace was the one who figured out how to do just that."

Chloe bobbed her head and replied, "Precisely, Ambrosia. To earn Katarina's favor was a challenge, but he did not give up. He pried his way into her nest of secrets and discovered who she really was. He fell in love with her, and she rewarded his diligence by falling in love with him."

"That is what I call a touching love story. The dilemma of 'opposites attract' versus 'like attracts like' is an eternal one that has no true answer. Katarina and Jace were targets of both lines of thought, it seems."

Chloe answered, "I agree, Ambrosia."

"As do I," her mate said.

Jasper deadpanned, "Well, I don't agree at all."

Many pairs of eyes fell onto him, and he belted out with a grin, "I'm only joking."

"I thought so, my rebel of a son," quipped Ezio, rubbing his son's had repeatedly with his wing.

Chloe asked apprehensively, "I'm not deliberately trying to depress you or anyone else, but… what has life been like in the absence of your family, Ambrosia?"

Her words landed a weak blow to my soul, but there were no more adverse effects.

I sighed to collect myself and answered dauntlessly-but-calmly, "It was near impossible to move on in the days and months following the demise of my father before the War, and then the loss of my parents when the War ended, but I held onto my life and my sanity. Their memories live on in me, and I have devoted myself to leading this country to the best of my abilities to honor them. The animals that reside in my palace are as much my companions as they are my assistants. In addition, I have bonded with a very special companion who is due to become my king in a few more days…"

I used my wing to bring him closer to me, and I detected a brief rise in his body temperature.

"What I wouldn't give for a shred of your steadfastness. You're as resolute as you are kind. Bless you, Ambrosia."

"I sincerely appreciate it, Chloe. Bless you as well."

"You're welcome. Well, I'm finished bringing up touchy topics. I promise. Does anyone else have a conversation starter?"

"I don't. I'd rather be playing with my two best friends! That is, if they want to."

"Sorry Jasper, but I'm going to take it easy for today. I had an accident and bumped my head this morning. I'm not in the mood."

Her sister commented, "I don't feel like playing either. Maybe some other time."

"Oh. Okay then," he answered, his optimism knocked down a notch.

"I just thought of something," I began, meeting the male scarlet macaw's gaze.

"Ezio, do you have any relatives? If so, enlighten me about their personalities."

"Wise questions, Ambrosia. I will have much to say."

He breathed in and swelled his chest, and then spoke.

"My mother's first clutch comprised five eggs, which is close to the limit of what a female macaw can produce. But anyhow…"

Ezio went on to describe his four siblings, two of which were male and two of which were female.

Viktor and Vladimir, as his brothers were known, were strongly modeled after their mother. They could only be told apart by the number of feathers in their tails, as the rest of their features were identical.

They used to dabble in forbidden magic before they were caught and punished. They then applied their innate magical abilities elsewhere to become superb fire mages. Viktor and Vladimir each ran their own pyromancy schools in the bustling city of Amfissa.

Ezio's sisters, on the other hand, were named Diana and Ashe.

The former was born with a strange obsession for the moon and had the power to generate moonlight at will, as well as going into meditative trances when she exposed herself to the rays of the lunar orb.

The latter found her calling as an archer, participating in as many competitions as she was able to. She outplayed her challengers and won all of them, accumulating ample amounts of respect and coin for her family.

Ezio marveled at the diversity of his siblings and how each of them was proficient in one skill or another. He then spent a few more hours recanting many fond tales from his childhood.

He told us of how Diana had stayed in a hypnotic state one night, never taking her eyes off the moon. He said he was awakened by a flash of light that streamed through his bedroom window, and he promptly went outside to investigate.

Diana was her normal self again, a sentient hummingbird of silver light dancing around her.

It left her and settled on his shoulder, thus choosing him as its master. The hummingbird has stuck with him ever since and now resides in his abode, roaming where it may and landing on his shoulder every time he comes home.

He also reiterated the memory of when his brothers played a dirty trick on him, conjuring a storm of fireballs that rained down around – and on – his home. After going into a panic and ushering his family out before his home burned to the ground, Vlad and Viktor appeared and told him that it was all a ruse.

The fireballs were harmless, and the salt in Ezio's wounds was that Chloe and Jasper had known about their plot all along.

He fell into a fit of laughter when he was done reciting it, as did the rest of us. After weaving a cluster of other fables that ended past three in the afternoon, Ezio, Chloe, and Jasper bid us reluctant goodbyes.

Chloe clarified that they would be staying with Katarina as a family until the evening, and then they would be going out for dinner.

Niko's family and I bid farewell to them with words and with hugs, waving as they took to the sky and blended with the horizon.

Cynthia waddled back into the house to retrieve something and extinguish the candles, and then ambled out onto the porch with her satchel strapped to her body.

Cassius noticed and questioned, "Where are you going, dear?"

"I have some errands I need to run. Give me forty-five minutes or so. Hold down the fort while I'm gone."

"Well, this is unexpected," he replied, taken aback.

"Whatever the case, I'll keep this household together, one way or another."

Cynthia kissed her mate and said, "I love you."

"As do I. Be safe, my dear."

"As you wish, Cassius."

She spread her wings and glided to the north, skimming over the dusty path and tracing it until it led her out of sight. Cassius blew out a puff of breath and went inside, holding the door open with his wing and glancing back at us.

His daughters hobbled past him, and he asked, "Are you two going to come in, or wait there for her?"

"No, Cassius, we're coming with you."

I prodded Niko in his spine with a claw to get him moving, and we made a beeline for the den.

Saphira and Selene, however, had other ideas. They pumped their wings and settled into the nearest chair, pointing at the bowl of fruit.

Saphira said, "I'm hungry. I want a red apple."

Her sister concluded, "I want some grapes."

"Alright, my daughters," he responded, serving them what they had asked for.

"You need to save room in your stomachs for supper, so no more eating until then."

"Okay, Father," they replied.

Cassius snagged a signature orange from the pile and went over to the window above the sink to peel and eat it.

"Want to share a golden apple with me, Ambrosia?" Niko questioned, taking a seat and unearthing one that was large enough for the both of us.

"I would love to," I answered, seating myself next to him despite the limited amount of space available.

We took turns chomping away at the apple, Niko rotating it after we dug down to the core in one area. He claimed the last bite, using a rag to clean my beak and then his, and then sending it over his father's head and into the sink with a _splat_.

"That was a superb toss, son," Cassius remarked.

Niko excused himself to use the restroom, and then his father tidied up his daughters' beaks. His sisters pounced on him as he walked through the doorway, clinging on tight to his back as he tromped all over the house.

It had been only thirty minutes since Cynthia had gone, yet the sound of approaching wings stirring the air couldn't have been caused by anyone but her. Her claws rasped against the wooden porch as she touched down, the coins in her satchel jangling.

But the moment I saw her face and posture after she waddled inside, I knew something was wrong.

Her head hung like it was a small weight tied to the end of a young tree branch, and her drooping tail brushed the floor as she walked. She shuffled over to the chair closest to the door and sank into it, removing her coin-laden satchel and letting it drop onto the dinner table.

She then lay her head down on the wooden surface and piled her unfurled wings on top of it.

Not a word was uttered, and that was when she began to sob.

Her back rose as she inhaled, only to slip back down with each mournful whimper. Cassius was at her side in an instant, as were Niko and I, his sisters peeking over his shoulders.

"What's wrong, my dear Cynthia?" he asked in a strained tone.

"Oh Cassius… I… didn't have enough… coins… to pay… the taxes… for our land. I'm going to… have to ask… my parents… to let me… borrow seventy-five coins. That's the… second time this month… I've come up... short. The tax… collector… gave me… one more week… but… I hate feeling… poor…"

Cassius ran his wing up and down her spine, his face twisting to display an expression of sadness and pain.

"I… I'm sorry… Cynthia. It kills me to see you like this…"

Niko lost his composure and sagged, tormented by her cries and the situation she was in.

Selene and Saphira then eased themselves to the ground and limped over to her.

The elder chick asked, "Mother… is everything going to be okay?"

"We're not going… to lose the house… but… what am I… supposed… to do… when I fail to… have enough coins… to pay for… the most… important things... in life?"

Seeing Cynthia so upset at her lack of funds made my heart grow heavy in my chest. I trudged over her, intent on offering my comfort.

Cassius stepped back, and the vanishing of his touch coerced her to pull her head out from under her wings. She stared at me with her bloodshot eyes, a beady tear rolling down her cheek.

"Cynthia… I have never known what it is like to be poor, but you will make it through this. You're an adult-"

"An adult… who is unable… to take care… of business… and has to rely… on relatives… to lend her… money…"

"Cynthia, it's not your fault. It is the nature of your occupation as a farmer. You are not always going to have as much money as you need, but that is how things turn out sometimes. You just have to accept that and move on."

"But… but… it's so hard. Forgive me… for asking this… of you… but is… there… any way… you could help?"

I blinked and drew in a deep breath, thinking desperately of a solution to her problem. That is when I realized it was right in front of me, and was actually something I had sworn to Niko that I would do during my stay here.

"Cynthia... I can help you. There is no need for you to cry anymore."

She wiped her eyes and sniffled, containing her emotions and tears. I hobbled backwards two steps and concentrated, shutting my eyes tight.

There was little need for me to use telepathy in the close-quarters environment of my palace, but it was a valuable tool here. I sought out the mind of my target and spoke with my inner voice, sending the message instantly.

_Pandora, I need to talk to you. It is urgent. _

Her silent reply echoed inside my brain a split-second later.

_Ambrosia? Why do you sound so gloomy? Never mind, you don't have to answer that. You caught me when I was occupied. Allow me to go elsewhere._

The seconds ticked by, and she contacted me again after a brief spell of silence.

_What is it that you need?_

_ I need to have 100,000 in coins extracted from the Treasury and delivered to me promptly. Tell the Treasurer that Nikomede's family is in a financial bind, and I am asking for a charitable donation on their behalf._

_Understood, Ambrosia. I shall speak to him, have him sign off on the amount you requested, and carry out the delivery myself. Expect me to arrive in less than fifteen minutes. _

_Tell him he has my sincere thanks. _

_I shall, my queen. Goodbye for now. _

_Goodbye, Pandora._

With that, she terminated the link between our minds and took her leave. I opened my eyes and stared straight into Cynthia's, my expression reassuring.

"It is done. A close friend of mine is in the process of securing a large sum of coins that will be brought here shortly. she will reveal to you just how much when she arrives."

Cynthia was speechless, only managing to nod her head. She stepped down from the chair and threw herself against me, squeezing me in a powerful hug.

"Thank you… a thousand times over…" she whispered.

"You're welcome, a thousand times over."

Pandora arrived five minutes early, cawing to make her presence known. I greeted her first, the rest of the macaws in Niko's family to my rear.

Cynthia waddled outside last, and her mate and children parted to let her pass.

She walked up to one of the two long, squat rectangular crates that the raven had brought via teleportation, quivering with anticipation.

"Cynthia, this is Pandora, one of my trusted palace staff."

"Nice to meet you, Pandora. I can't thank you enough for making this journey."

"Likewise, Cynthia. But it was nothing. After all, I rarely disobey an order from my queen. But without further ado, feast your eyes on what lies inside this box…"

Pandora peeled back the hinged lid with one wing, a burst of reflected sunlight blinding us momentarily. Cynthia found herself staring at stack after stack of coins, the number 100 stamped onto the upper face of each one.

"This crate holds 50,000 in coins, and multiplying that by two amounts to a grand total of 100,000. You won't be having any more monetary issues for quite a while, I'd say."

Cynthia was utterly stunned, lowering her wings into the stacks of golden disks. She pulled her wings out slowly and let the coins slide off her primary feathers.

"So… so much money... more than I have ever seen… 100,000 coins… I can't believe it…"

She dunked her wings in and withdrew them twice more, her pupils fully dilated. Without another word, she fainted and toppled backwards.

She looked straight up into the cloudless sky, a contagious smile on her beak.

"You have our eternal gratitude, Ambrosia," muttered Cassius, shocked to the core.

"If you ever want a future donation, all you have to do is ask, and I will provide."

Cynthia came to as Cassius hoisted her head off of the ground. She locked eyes with me, and though she spoke no words, two tears of joy charged down her cheeks.

**X-X-X**

"Ambrosia, I find it hard to imagine what this country would be like without a big-hearted queen like you as its ruler. What you have done for my family is above and beyond your call of duty. I feel like I should repay you in some way…" Niko remarked as we cuddled in his bed in the dead of night.

"The fact that you are my king is payment enough, Niko. Any debt you think you owe me has already been cleared."

"As you wish, my queen. Good night, and I pray I dream of you."

"I would like to dream of you all the same. Good night, Niko."

"I am still in awe… 100,000 coins… it's mind-blowing…" he squawked quietly.

I grinned, picturing that Cynthia was grinning as wide as I as she slept across the hall, the crates stashed at the foot of her bed.

My deed had thrilled her to no end, and I was thrilled by extension, as I ought to be.

In the olden days, my parents preached to me a prophetic reason to do kind things for others.

"Virtue is its own reward," they would say. Judging by the warmth that spread its fingers throughout my body as I fell asleep, I had indeed acted virtuously, and I had been duly rewarded.

* * *

**(\ (\ /) /)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	9. A Narrative Intermission

**A/N: Well, this story has officially moved on to the next phase with this update. The content you have all been eagerly craving is up next. I'll get right on the next plot chunk after a short break. **

**I got pretty tired of writing these chapters, which isn't exactly the right attitude to have as an author, but whatever. It's time for a change of pace and to get the emotions running in high-gear.**

**Review if you feel like it, but more importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Narrative Intermission (For The Most Part)**

Prosperity ran high for the final three days of our stay at Nikomede's parents' abode.

Out of all of his family, Cynthia glowed most brightly with positivity and felicity. She revered my extravagant, flick-of-a-wing bestowal – which she herself said was one of the greatest gifts she had ever been offered.

Her smile seemed permanent, the bounce in her step and the delight in her voice unwilling to abandon her.

Oh the fifth day, Cynthia contacted a professional artist – a kestrel named Arcenio – and asked him to paint a portrait of us. When she mentioned that I would be one of the subjects, he instantly agreed. We bathed and preened prior to his arrival, as the nature of the occasion warranted.

He was punctual and landed on the doorstep precisely at noon.

Cynthia offered the kestrel a fresh-brewed mug of green tea with a dash of lemon juice, which he drank promptly. He remarked as he set up his workstation that it cleared his head of pesky thoughts and improved the clarity of his vision.

Since this particular artist was well-known in the area for producing top-quality works of art, and also due to the significance of the portrait he would be bringing to life, each of us opted to wear semi-formal garments.

Selene and Saphira were equipped with cute-but-refined ruffled skirts that matched their eye color.

Cynthia donned a body-length burgundy dress that was sprinkled with glitter, while her mate put on a sleek black shirt with a red undershirt underneath, coupled with a pair of fancy black trousers.

Niko and I swathed ourselves in our royal robes, the most dashing articles of clothing present by far.

With the monotone wall of the den serving as a visually-neutral backdrop, Arcenio arranged us to best suit our range of sizes.

Cynthia and Cassius were situated to my right in that order, with Niko to my left. Selene was standing in front of me, and Saphira was standing in front of her mother.

Arcenio worked diligently for over forty-five minutes, pausing when one of us twitched out of restlessness.

He danced the various brushes across the canvas without using his feet, solely manipulating them with the power of his mind to ensure stroke after flawless stroke. The two young females held their ground very well and did not fuss much, considering they would rather be dashing all over the house.

After those forty-five minutes or so passed, Arcenio completed the finishing touches, signed his name and the date on the rear, and then beckoned for us to observe the end result.

It was stunning and brought out the finest of details, such as the spiraling, curving lines on the robes that Niko and I wore and the play of light and shadow with the creases of Cynthia's dress. The tones he used matched the real-life hues of our clothes expertly, rich and smooth and treats for our eyes.

He vanished briefly to collect the last necessary items from his carriage, which were a frame of sand-colored wood and a blank plaque that was the same shade.

He set the canvas snugly inside the frame with his telekinesis, and then asked if he could assign a name to the masterpiece. Niko's parents gladly gave him permission, as did the king and I.

He pondered for a minute or so before deciding on "Togetherness."

We four adults were elated, as were the smaller members of our group. Arcenio scrawled that word in script upon the plaque, doing so in black paint so that it would be legible from a fair distance.

He then glued the plaque to the center of bottom edge of the frame, indicating it was complete. All six of us shook wings with him and lavished him with praise. He stated that he was not overwhelmed, as many of his clients tended to do the same.

Half of his reward _and_ his motivation was being the cause of our reactions, he said, while the other half was, of course, monetary. He asked for 1,000 coins, which Cynthia thought was appropriate.

However, she returned with 10,000 coins, much to his astonishment. She stated that the extra 9,000 was gratuity for his impeccable skill, as well as his demeanor.

He graciously claimed the amount, but was driven to ask how a farming couple – with two children, no less – had that much in coins lying around.

"A fair question. You see, my mate and I have.. connections with a macaw who has helped us in our time of need."

She motioned none-too-subtly towards me, and Arcenio decoded the hint and nodded.

I put in, "Just for the sake of the argument, you may be truthful when your mate asks you why your client has paid you so extravagantly. If you have a mate, that is."

"I do, in fact, and her name is Lyssandra. Therefore, I shall keep your recommendation in mind, my queen."

I dipped my head in acknowledgement, and he bowed to me in a stately manner. He stacked the coins and suspended them in the air along with his payment, bid us goodbye and blessed us in the name of the gods, and departed.

The portrait was hung on the north wall, as it could be seen from anywhere in the den. That was when Cynthia announced that I was officially a part of her family, the elite daughter-in-law in a house full of peasants – excluding Nikomedes, mind you.

I told her that I was honored to be designated a member of her family, even though my bonds were not granted through blood relations. We fawned over the picture in all its majesty for a short while, and then Niko's sisters chirped their wish to play in the expanse of forest behind the cottage.

The parents did not argue, and so it was that we left our garments behind and forayed into the woodlands to the south.

Selene and Saphira indulged in tag and hide-and-seek off and on, satiating their curiosities by exploring and asking endless questions whatever artifacts of nature they chanced upon – which we answered to the best of our abilities.

We adults simply walked and talked, keeping tabs on the young macaws and resting when they lingered in one area for an extended stretch of time. We remained invaders of the forest until sundown, at which point we concluded that our day was done.

Cynthia and Cassius's offspring had to be carried home on the shoulders of their parents, as they had exhausted their bodies and were trapped in the confines of their dreams.

My overworked feet were not happy, and I was as eager to give them a night-long break as Niko was to cuddle with me under the comforter.

We exchanged the usual sayings, such as "May the gods bless you" and "Good night" and "Sweet dreams" before he and I relinquished our conscious selves to the seductive worlds of our slumbers.

On the sixth day, I awoke feeling recharged and bubbling with energy.

Niko had been infused with a youthful spark himself, getting out of bed right without delay – and also not wanting me to "lay with him for five more minutes."

After partaking in an exquisite breakfast of banana slices drizzled with golden honey, a certain couple and their child swooped in out-of-the-blue. It happened to be, Ezio, Chloe, and Jasper, who dropped by to inform us of some exciting news.

They told us that Viktor and Vladimir would be performing an exhibition of their fire mastery in Amfissa for recreational purposes, and also to gauge how many of the cityfolk were interested in becoming fire mages.

Ezio and Chloe said that they had only recently caught wind of the event, and they assumed that the twin brothers would be delighted to a great degree to have Niko and I attend. It was an effective surprise waiting to unfold, and I myself was intrigued and keen on meeting them in person.

I declared to the scarlet macaws that I would certainly go. Naturally, Niko and his family obliged to go as well, as none of them would dare be left behind.

Niko's mother served them the same stomach-pleasing fare that we had consumed. They ate fervently, since they commented that they had skipped their own meals upon hearing of the pyromancers' plans.

It was set to begin at two in the afternoon, and so we had a few hours to spare. Jasper seized the opportunity to play with Selene and Saphira to his heart's content, engaging in a continuous game of hide-and-seek.

While the three rambunctious macaws hid themselves in all manner of cramped and ingenious places, the rest of us conversed as the world spun around us and the day carried on.

We departed for Amfissa one hour before the demonstration was set to commence, the scarlet macaws leading the way.

Though I could not recall doing so, I supposed I had visited that city-state in years past with my parents, or perhaps during the Cydonian War at one time or another. I wondered how much it had changed, if at all.

Either way, I was set to find out and possibly stir up memories from years past.

Fifteen minutes of flight time were spent getting to Amfissa, and we skimmed low over the bustling metropolis as the tricolor macaws led us to the center of the city-state. It was an analogue to the market in Corinth, but on a much-larger scale.

The circular array of paths heading away from the imposing fountain led to the ring of buildings round the perimeter, branching off into other walkways that led between said buildings.

A small crowd of animals of all species had already gathered, and needless to say, the appearance of me and Niko caused quite a stir among the townsfolk. There was much greeting and wing-shaking to be done, as more and more creatures flew, walked, and slithered in and were instantly drawn to the king and I.

Just as my wing muscles fatigued and my throat grew parched, the stars of the show zoomed out of the sky like missiles cloaked in fire. The eyes of everyone were cast upon them, and the twin male macaws introduced themselves as Viktor and Vladimir.

Ezio pointed out to us that the former's tail was comprised of six feathers, the middle two being the longest, while the latter had seven, the sole middle feather being the longest. Distinguishing them was not a problem after that, even as they moved about and I saw them from different angles.

When they spied their high-status guests, they bowed to us and sent wisps of fire our way, which orbited around our bodies before dissipating. They professed that this display was partly in tribute to me and Niko, and then commenced.

They let the crowd know that the flames would pose no risk of burning anyone, and the same went for the radiant heat that would be given off.

After briefly explaining the mechanics and dangers of fire manipulation, Viktor said, "What you all are about to witness is elemental fire, the truest form of fire on this planet."

Vladimir then concluded, "Elemental fire shimmers with rose hues and, unlike terrestrial blazes, smolders long after being extinguished."

They began by flaunting their skills individually, Vlad juggling orbs of flame with his bare wings while his brother spelled his name in the air. Many "oohs" and "ahh" were belted out by the populace, and then the nearly-identical duo elevated things to the next level.

They channeled more power and whipped up thin, blazing tornadoes, sending them shooting off in all directions. One of them passed directly over me, and my vision became nothing but a surreal world of red and orange shapes for a second.

The spectators were pumped full of adrenaline and demanding more, and the males provided.

Viktor and Vlad flew around the edge of the mass of animals in opposite directions, dipping one wing and dragging it along the earth. After they completed five revolutions each, they touched back down near the fountain and squawked an invocation.

A circular wall of flames erupted and reached into the sky, everything behind them concealed behind the writhing sheets of color. The blaze then curved inwards and formed a domed ceiling, the highest point of the dome a good ten feet above the tip of the fountain.

The view from the interior of the searing hemisphere was mind-blowing, and the animals tirelessly made all sorts of awed noises. The twins then erased the dome and opted to bring on the finale.

Everyone knew it was going to be spectacular as Vlad linked his right wing with Viktor's left. A fifteen foot dragon flashed into existence, its body and wings consisting of not cool red fire, but deadly blue flames that were at least ten times as hot.

It coiled and snaked and through the air with its claws snapping and its teeth gnashing, baking every member of the throng with its desiccating heat when it swooped past. It then whooshed over the multitude of animals and unleashed its breath as it went around and around, periodically enveloping us in scarlet tongues of blistering fire.

It then rocketed high into the cloudless sky and charged head-first at the males who gave it life, exploding on contact with them and sending a final wave of azure flame over every member of the mob.

The cheering was intense and hard on the ears, and the twins turned and bowed repeatedly. When the congregation had simmered down, they asked all those who planned to enroll in Amfissa's pyromancy schools to raise their forelegs or snouts or wings.

Many of the younger animals did just that, and the number of adults who followed suit was above-average. The twins were impressed by the number of potential students they would have, stating that the next enrollment session for their schools would begin in two more months.

Viktor and Vlad proceeded to conjure up a sentient flame sprite for each family or single creature as a lasting token of appreciation.

Their only warning was to "keep them away from water, or your sprite will meet its match and turn to steam."

They broadcast that the exhibition was at an end, and the throng slowly dispersed as the animals trickled away, their sprites accompanying them. The twins came right up to us and properly introduced themselves, kneeling and bowing their heads until I insisted they stop.

They commented on my inherent beauty and Niko's courage in defeating me in the gladiator arena, a battle they had sorely wished they had seen.

"You've secured yourself the most sought-after female in the land," Viktor said to Niko. "Whatever you did to get the gods on your side to such a degree I may never know, but it is what it is," he added.

"If you weren't irreversibly taken, my queen, I might have gone after you myself for romantic purposes," Vlad remarked, looking me up and down before winking at me.

"I am flattered, but in all honesty, you're not exactly my type. I prefer to find romance with a male of my own species."

"Point well made, my queen. But if my sibling Ezio here hasn't told you yet, I am not to be taken seriously all the time. I truly wouldn't have minded falling in love with a macaw of your species, but if a striking female of my own breed happens to cross my path, I would fight for her love with beak and claw, figuratively speaking."

"Ah, I see. Your eventual mate is out there somewhere, Vladimir. All you must do is wait patiently. She will come when the time is right, and she will be yours for the taking."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I'll snatch her right out from under his beak before he'll even register what happened," squawked Viktor evilly.

"The day you try is the day I will challenge you to a one-on-on fight. I've always wanted to see firsthand whose flames are hotter, yours or mine," he retorted, shoving Viktor playfully and blasting his face with a breath of harmless fire.

Being as us nine macaws had the day off, so to speak, Vlad invited us to while away the daylight hours at his residence. Viktor was automatically dead-set on going and would always be welcomed, so his twin did not bother asking him.

Any reason to refuse was nonexistent, and we set off after I communicated my blessings to the creatures that had not left yet. They returned a smattering of similar blessings as we walked, not flew, through the streets of Amfissa.

Vladimir lived in a spacious two-story log cabin that was as sizable and sturdy as his ego.

Though Ezio and his family were no strangers to his household, they did not break away from us as Vlad gave us a tour. The ground floor was divided into a small number of standard rooms, though each one was proportionately larger due to the cabin's overall size.

The den was the largest, followed by his bedroom, and the kitchen and bathroom were tied.

The floor of the den was bare wood, and the only furniture item was a three-seater couch. Four feet away stood a marble pedestal bearing a weathered tome, which Vladimir said was a gift from his former mentor.

It was a comprehensive index of fire-related spells that he had practiced with while he was a student. He had since absorbed every spell it contained, and it was a keepsake item above all else.

Since there was nothing special about the other three rooms, we ascended the spiral staircase to the second floor. I was startled by the thing that sauntered over from the opposite end of the chamber, but it was wholly benign and clearly an invention of Vlad's mind.

It was a fire elemental in the shape of a macaw and was as close to a living being as possible. His name was Vulcan, aptly enough, and Vlad had invoked him to be his perpetual assistant and companion.

The second floor of Vlad's cabin was where he attended to all his duties as the supervisor of his pyromancy school. Along the north wall was a wide, chest-high table covered with stacks of important papers.

A bookshelf almost as wide as the room itself was butted up against the west wall, its three levels cluttered with historical texts, mage handbooks, and many other types. The east wall sported another bookshelf that was a copy of the first, bearing scores of fiction and non-fiction novels that Vlad had collected during his lifetime and read for leisure.

I then realized there were no windows on either floor, the levitating droplets of fire the source of all the illumination and warmth throughout the cabin.

I asked Vlad why that was, and he remarked that sunlight was too overbearing and also ceased when night fell. On the contrary, the balls of flame functioned day and night, always giving off gentle heat and light.

He ended the tour by asserting that when he was busy running his establishment, he hardly ever ventured downstairs, save to eat, bathe, and sleep. His workloads were often daunting, and he would have fallen further and further behind each year if it weren't for Vulcan shouldering some of it for him.

Conversely, during the months that his establishment was closed, Vulcan was someone he could interact and socialize with. Vlad was not fond of the empty feeling brought on by loneliness, and being mate-less was another justification for having Vulcan around.

We shuffled downstairs, and the moment Vlad mentioned cooking dinner for us, many of our stomachs started gurgling.

The kitchen table was lacking in enough chairs to seat our coterie, so I chose to stand – as did Viktor, Ezio, and Cynthia. Niko levitated the potatoes and tomatoes that were our sustenance, Vlad spraying his fire over them.

He grilled the tomatoes until their skin was blackened and their interiors were cooked, and simultaneously baked the potatoes until they split and released steam. And so it was that we ate piping hot meals, the tomatoes tangy and soft in our beaks and the potatoes' starchy innards slathered with butter.

A second batch of the former were grilled, as each of were able to eat two. Our bellies stuffed to their utmost capacity and our hunger done away with, we talked and joked and laughed well past sunset.

The twin males were so different from my serious staff in the palace, and their personalities were invigorating. I added them to the list of individuals I considered dear friends, even though I would not see them again for weeks or even months.

My senses registered that the moon had risen, and our separate families simultaneously felt it best to go our separate ways I shook wings with the recklessly-charming duo and bowed to them as they bowed to me.

I told the gang of scarlet macaws that tomorrow would be my final day away from the palace, and then bid them my goodbyes and blessed them. They echoed me, and then our menagerie broke apart under the pale gaze of the moon.

The calls of the nightlife peppered my ears all the way to the cottage. Falling asleep was difficult, as the forest amplified those calls and caused them to reverberate eerily.

But they could not hold my tiredness at bay indefinitely, and it was in Niko's caring embrace that I joined him in the dreamscape of unconsciousness.

I and the rest of his kin roused in the vicinity of noon on the seventh day, and bittersweet were the hours.

For the first half of the day we lazed about in the cottage, Cynthia reading fables out of a book that had been passed down from her grandmother to her. When late afternoon came and the sun was sinking towards the horizon, Niko's parents packed some supplies and two bowls full of fruit and vegetables for a picnic.

We located a glade in the forest and settled down, Cynthia spreading the ragged blanket out so we didn't have to sit on fallen leaves and other debris.

There was a poisonous dartberry bush growing off to one side, but we were far enough away that it could not detect us and attack – it being a carnivorous plant that fed on small animals such as Selene and Saphira.

Those dwindling hours were laced with joviality and anxiety combined, and Niko's parents would have forced him to stay if they could. Niko was troubled as well, but held onto the fact that he would only be separated from them for a day.

When the fragmented moon could be seen between the trees and the starry sky was a violet-black shade, we made most painful choice yet. The chicks had to be airlifted back to their parents' house, but they forced themselves to stay awake to see us off.

The carriage unveiled itself as we land near it, the translucent gem glowing with all seven colors of the rainbow. We retrieved our robes and threw them on to guard against the chill of the night.

Cynthia and her children shed melancholy tears as they hugged Niko and said their farewells, Cassius's eyes becoming moist as he shook his mature son's wing.

"I could not have enjoyed my week with my family any more. I love you all beyond measure. Many miles may lie between us, but I will see you all very soon. I won't forget you, so please don't forget me."

"Never," his parents replied.

The carriage then rolled onto the path of its own accord and stopped. I held Niko's wing as we entered it and sat down, and his family trudged up on his side.

"Goodbye Mother, Father, sisters…"

"Goodbye, son."

"Goodbye, brother..."

"I shall send Pandora along with your transport sometime in the early afternoon hours on y. Be ready. May the gods bless you all."

The adults bowed, and their children nodded. I clutched the crystal with my foot, and the carriage motored away at a languid pace. Niko leaned out and waved to his receding home and relatives, and I did the same.

The carriage picked up a decent amount of speed until it locked in its velocity, and Niko did not pull his head back until the cottage was swallowed by the darkness. He faced forwards, and there were droplets of clear fluid clinging to the lower rim of his left eye, as was logically the case for his right.

He wiped them away and sniffled.

"I miss them already… but I have to be brave… and focus on the future."

"You faced me in single combat and emerged triumphant. You have the bravery of a lion in you, my king."

"Yes… you're right, aren't you?" he answered, facing me.

I replied with a smile, "Most of the time. Not always."

I whisked away his tears with a flick of my wing, and he sank into the spongy back of the seat with a sigh.

"Do you mind if I sleep? I'm… so drowsy… and so… overburdened."

"Who am I to stop you? My power as queen cannot infringe on free will."

"That's the kind of response I'd expect from you…"

He breathed out and closed his eyes, his wings hanging limply at his sides.

"Wake me up… when we arrive…" he said drearily.

"Of course, and not a moment before."

He did not respond, but he had not succumbed to unconsciousness just yet. I reached around with my right wing and worked it under his robe, wrapping it around his midsection.

He quivered and raised his own right wing, laying it over mine. He leaned over and placed his head on my shoulder, and I felt an urge to kiss him not on his cheek, but on his beak.

My head moved forwards an inch, but then I caught myself.

"Soon… soon you shall be mine…" I whispered in his ear.

His grip tightened ever-so-slightly, but he was well on the way to his revelries by now. I slowly lay back so that his head would not roll off my wing joint, and exhaled.

Our relationship had progressed by a leap over the past week, and with the coming of his coronation and immortal change, our destiny was drawing close.

_A brand new day is on the horizon, a day in which I will love you as you will love me. We will be together forever, and if the gods decree it be so… we will love others besides ourselves, others that we created…_

**X-X-X**

There I was, at the head of a mass of armed and armored soldiers, the claws in my right foot curled tightly around the hilt of a bloodstained sword.

The enemy's aerial troops were streaking by overhead, dropping rocks and firing arrows into the ranks of Cydonian soldiers that stood to my sides and rear. Our archers were well away from the front lines, sending their bolts upwards into the bellies and throats of our foes.

The Fyromians' ground forces were piling up on the other side of the massive set of golden doors that was Dawnstar Gate, a teeming horde hell-bent on breaking in and clashing with us. The thunderous booms of their battering ram striking the gate vibrated my bones and accelerated my pulse.

I was ready to fight, and they were ready to die.

Their attack had come with such swiftness that the citizens of Kastoria had no choice but to shelter in their homes. It was my duty and the duty of my brethren to protect them at all costs, lest this confrontation turn into a massacre.

I had survived all my previous encounters with the Fyromian menace thanks to my dueling skills, my inability to show mercy, and last but not least, my battle-tested blade.

I was not afraid of giving my life in the defense of my people and my country, but so far, I had not lived up to that all-too-common premise.

The winged Fyromians who dodged the arrows dove down and attacked with their claws and beaks. A brilliant white owl charged at me with his talons outstretched, a high-risk, high-gain maneuver.

But the Fyromians had always been arrogant by nature.

I ducked and thrust the tip of my sword upwards, slicing him open from breast to belly as he sped by. Several drops of his blood spattered my face, and I shook my head to remove them.

That was when the first of the chains that bound the gates closed snapped.

The battering ram was relentless, and the remaining chains were subjected to an increased amount of force. A domino effect was set in motion, two more chains yielding after two blows of the ram each, and the rest unable to withstand more than one blow.

When the last chain gave way, one end recoiled and barreled straight towards our location as the Fyromians surged forwards. It writhed about in the air like a metal snake, striking a stunned raven a few feet to my left and severing his head in an instant.

I could only watch his decapitated body spout blood for a second before the Fyromians' battle cry assaulted my ears.

I jerked my head forwards, my heart pounding within my chest, and lifted my blade.

"Death to the Fyromians in the name of Queen Amalthea!" I shouted, rallying my allies to face the scourge before us.

And that was when our armies clashed.

I cut down any animal that had the guts to fight me alone, be it fox or snake or bird or weasel.

I was untouchable, blocking and parrying every blow they cast at me with whatever appendage or weapon they had at their disposal. Whenever I created an opening in their defenses, I struck with utter lethality.

A hummingbird with a poison dart in each of his feet lunged at me, intent on landing either one or both into the large artery in my neck. I spun to the side and bashed him in the head with the hilt of my sword before he could recover.

The thin plate armor he wore was useless, and I shattered his fragile skull.

I kicked his corpse under the feet and paws of my opponents and continued fighting.

A weasel leaped forwards to avenge his comrade and managed to grab my chest with his forepaws, my blade pressed against his chest and preventing from delivering a killing bite to my exposed throat.

I twisted my sword so that the cutting edge faced the ground and spun it in a half circle. I lopped the weasel's paws clean off, and he howled in agony as his hold on me vanished.

"Silence!" I yelled, swinging my blade horizontally.

I slit his throat, his yowl turning into a gurgle as he died and flopped to the ground.

"Who's next? Come at me if you dare!"

A thin, sinewy serpent took his place and hissed, baring its fangs. He was as foolish as he was menacing, and was still guaranteed to die by my claws.

The adrenaline sustained me as the conflict continued without pause, my body and my mind refusing to grow weary.

The Fyromians' airborne troops thinned out over time, sacrificing many to kill just one Cydonian. The rest of their forces grew enraged to try and turn the tide of battle, but it only made them more careless and more vulnerable.

We pushed them back foot by bloody foot, the stone path beneath us slick with scarlet and littered with dead animals. The carnage lasted for half an hour before they were forced to retreat beyond the ruined Dawnstar Gate.

But even then they did not give up, and the heaviest action moved to the grassy meadow outside the city walls. As we now had the advantage, our archers surged forwards, their bows at the ready.

We spread out and allowed them to fire between us, while those with wings lofted to the tops of Kastoria's walls and rained arrows into the helpless Fyromians. They were felled at a sickening rate, and their own archers began shooting back in a last-ditch effort.

Some of our own atop the walls were struck and toppled off, dead before they even hit the ground. Many of my comrades who fought by my side were nailed as well, but it was too little, too late for our aggressors.

They were sorely outnumbered, and they were only postponing their inevitable eradication.

I jumped out of the way of what arrows I could and deflected the rest, hearing the _ping_ of their heads striking my steel blade.

They could not stop us now, and we were intent on skirmishing until not a single one of them was breathing.

I winced as an arrow nicked my side and blood trickled from the wound, but it did not slow me down.

Another grazed my cheek, but still I pressed on, my sword carving through air and flesh alike. I shielded myself from two more bolts, only to have a particularly fast one cut into the skin of my folded wing.

They were hanging on by a thread, only a few thousand in number.

I buried my sword into the skull of a snake and split it in two, then impaled a mighty eagle through the heart and snatched the life from his body before he could react.

I was overheated but relentless, unleashing a dance of death upon the enemy courtesy of my sword. Everything was loud and chaotic and was happening so fast that I didn't have time to think.

And then it happened.

Fate condemned me and brought about my doom in the form of an arrow that I was powerless to avoid. It pierced straight through the right side of my belly and skewered my organs, having enough energy to dig its way out and erupt from my lower back in a jet of blood.

It felt as though I had been impaled with a red-hot spear of metal straight out of a forge, and I squawked in agony with more volume than I ever had before. My wings darted to the shaft as my blood oozed from both puncture wounds.

Time slowed to a crawl as I released my sword, which tumbled to the earth and struck the stone pathway with an echoing_ clang_.

I staggered back and dropped to my knees, my head beginning to swim. This was it; I had suffered an injury that was too severe to be repaired.

I was going to die in the defense of my people and my country, a demise shared by so many of my compatriots.

I had no mate, no children, and no links to life. All I had was life itself, and that very life that belonged inside me was streaming from between my wings and splashing upon the earth. I moaned as I tried to pull the arrow out, the world disappearing around me as I struggled vainly during my last moments.

"No… no… please no…"

I, Cassius, would be hailed as a hero in the wake of my sacrifice, my memory living on in the hearts and minds of this nation's citizens. But my empty body would be entombed in the ground, and my spirit would fly free in the presence of the gods for all eternity.

I would no longer exist on this beautiful planet, and that was what terrified me the most.

Vermilion fluid began to seep from my beak, and my body grew cold as I collapsed onto my side. I was paralyzed as the hands of death began to close around me, all but deaf to the apocalypse that had brought an end to me.

I thought I could hear my name being called as my eyes began to close, but the voices sounded like they were a thousand miles away. I then felt like I was being dragged, but my vision was unending blackness, and perhaps it was my soul being dragged out of my body as my life-force deserted me.

The abyss swallowed me whole, and I was too weak to try and swim out of it. I surrendered to it and let myself drown, and I knew I would never again see the light of the sun.

**X-X-X**

I jumped and hurled my eyes open, smacking my head on the roof.

I let out a sharp squawk of fear and pain, hearing a second, higher-pitched squawk beside me.

"Niko! You awoke so suddenly you nearly scared me out of my feathers!" exclaimed Ambrosia.

"I'm sorry… but I couldn't help it… so real… it was all… so real…" I gasped, my heart thudding in my chest.

"What is the matter? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes… I dreamed that I was my father… when he fought… in the Battle of… Dawnstar Gate. I lived it… as he lived it… even up to the point… when I… I mean he… was shot… by the arrow…"

My chest pulsed in and out endlessly, and I was having trouble ordering my lungs to slow down. She patted my back with her wing in an attempt to calm me down, and I was unable to speak until a full three minutes had gone by.

When at last I had my panicked system under control, I threw myself against the rear of the carriage and stared at the ceiling.

"I thought… I thought I was going to die. I can't express how horrible that feeling was. It is beyond words…"

I spun my head towards the queen and added, "All the more reason to become immortal. I refuse to live with the thought of my eventual death hanging over me like a dark cloud. No, I don't want to perish. Not if I can help it…"

She nodded to me resolutely, drawing me into a hug.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes. I'll… I'll be fine. It's over now. That nightmare won't be haunting me anymore."

She separated herself from me and pecked me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry you were not able to sleep peacefully. You were restless for at least an hour, tossing and turning and mumbling."

"Don't be. Perhaps it was a reminder that to go through with the change is my only option, and to regret doing so would be incredibly foolish of me…" I replied flatly.

"That seems like the only explanation possible."

"How… how far are we from the Capitol?" I queried, running my wings down my face.

"A few miles. You were torn from your cruel dream at the perfect time, even if it was grossly unfair."

"I'll have to ask the gods for a miracle, as I won't be able to sleep anymore without one."

I then snapped my beak shut and narrowed my eyes as I concentrated.

"Oh my, it's past two in the morning. My bedtime has hardly ever been this late…" I said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"We'll be there before either of us knows it."

I asked rhetorically, "That's how it always is, isn't it?"

She bobbed her head, but did not open her beak. I felt her right wing primaries weave themselves into those on my left wing, and I managed a small smile that was no larger than hers.

The carriage traveled on for another twenty minutes, the scenery morphing seamlessly from one environment to another before we found ourselves approaching civilization.

The vehicle navigated through the structures bordering the Capitol, the same ones we had seen seven days ago. I poked my head out and saw the majestic palace looming in the near distance, pale moonlight setting the roofs of the domes and spires ablaze with silver.

The density of the buildings increased to a peak as we rolled on, and then dropped off down to nothing. The fortified outer walls of the Capitol rose from the earth before us, the courtyard and its fountain visible through the vertical bars of the golden gate that blocked our path.

The carriage braked, and the two sections of the gate swung inwards without either of us doing anything. The carriage proceeded as if it had eyes, slowing to a halt again once it reached the other side of the obstacle.

"I was wondering if… you two… had extended your trip… another day…" said the spent female voice.

I slithered out like a snake and searched for the voice's owner, spying a dark blue shape slumped against the gate's support column.

"Ann-Annabelle? Is that you?" I asked, Ambrosia hopping down to stand beside me.

"Who else… would refuse to rest… until her king and queen… were accounted for?" she responded, getting to her feet and limping over to us.

The moonlight brought out her features, most notably her weary expression and the dull smile on her beak. Her irises were also clouded from exhaustion and paler than usual.

"Oh Annabelle… you should have been asleep hours ago. Why must you do this to yourself?"

She lifted her wings and hugged her superior, pinning them to Ambrosia's shoulders afterwards.

"Because… you are my queen. I care about you… and I must… look out for you."

"Always so determined, or perhaps so stubborn…"

"That's me, the most stubborn of them all…"

Annabelle hugged me too and then yawned widely, blinking her droopy eyes.

"I'll take care of… everything from here. You two… are home at last… and you need your rest… as dearly as I."

"Very well. When you are done, you should head to bed immediately. That is an order."

Annabelle grinned and bent over in a bow. "As you wish, my queen."

Annabelle sauntered between us and climbed into the vehicle, muttering some cryptic incantation.

"I shall see… you all… in the morning. Today… is a historic day… for us all… and will be… quite busy…"

"Likewise, Annabelle. May the gods bless you and your dreams."

The carriage meandered down the paths towards the right edge of the courtyard, and Ambrosia took my wing in hers.

"Come. Our bed is empty, and we are the only ones who may rightfully occupy it… together."

We spoke not another word from then on, the serene silence of the night comforting our souls. We passed through three sets of doors before disrobing and tossing ourselves into our untouched, pristine bed.

She pulled the covers up to our necks and pressed her bare feathers against my back, her figure conforming to the curves of my spine. Her head descended upon not the pillow but my neck, which she kissed tenderly.

Her right wing found my belly and swaddled it, and her touch sent a shudder through me. Her perfume blanketed me as efficiently as the silken blanket, a sweet lullaby of scent.

"I may miss my family and my birthplace, but… I wouldn't rather be anywhere else on Earth than here… with you…"

"Neither would I, my king. Neither would I…"

I sealed my eyes shut and let myself drift off to worlds unknown, universes that only came into being inside my head. Before my mind closed itself off from the conscious realm, I heard her whisper to me.

"Soon you shall be all mine… and soon my love for you shall bloom…"

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	10. Elevation

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. I've lost some motivation to write, but I haven't lost it all. I will keep pressing on, because the few who are following this story are why I won't give up.**

**The less-exciting parts of this work are behind us now. This is the first spectacular and emotional chapter you all will have the pleasure of reading. That's the reason why it is pretty long, but it will keep your eyes glued to the screen from start to finish.**

**Reviewing is optional, but enjoying is mandatory!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Elevation**

As I awoke the following morning, I realized something was amiss.

I was lying on my belly with my face stuffed into the pillow, and to draw in a breath required more effort than usual. I raised my head and pushed up with my wings, and again, it felt as if my mass had somehow increased significantly.

My back was noticeably warmer than the rest of my body, and that was when the truth hit me. I turned my head to one side and, sure enough, Ambrosia was physically lying on top of me.

I had no clue how she had ended up sprawled out where she was, but her position was much too troublesome.

"Ambrosia… would you mind… getting off?" I asked in a strained half-whisper.

"Why? I'm riding… my dragon… and it's… amazing…" she replied dreamily, nuzzling her head against my neck and smacking her beak.

"Ambrosia… wake up… I can't breathe properly…"

She stirred and blinked open her eyes, staring down at me. She was oblivious to my predicament at the moment, evidenced by her first words to me.

She said tenderly, "Oh… good morning… Nikomedes. Doesn't our bed… feel softer than usual?"

"That's because… you're using _me_… as the bed…" I replied matter-of-factly.

"What do you… oh…" she answered stoically, her eyes opening fully.

She rolled to the left, and I spun myself around to face her. She gazed at me bashfully, her cheeks most likely burnished with the rosy pink of a blush.

"I'm sorry. I hardly meant to intrude on your personal space. Only the gods know how I managed that…"

"It's um… fine… I suppose. It was accidental."

"What an abnormal morning this turned out to be…" she commented with a cute smile.

"Agreed, Ambrosia. In hindsight, it does seem rather humorous."

I chuckled, her luscious giggles acting as the melody.

She pecked me on my forehead, running one of her primaries down my neck and chest. It tickled me, and I quivered in response.

"While I was trying to wake you, you muttered that you were riding on your dragon. Was that just a fantasy of yours?"

She grinned as If she knew something I didn't, inhaling a dose of oxygen.

"Yes. I've waited my whole life for one to select me as its master. It is said that dragons only seek out the most virtuous of animals to become their riders, who they form an undying bond of trust with. Who they choose and when they do so is a mystery, but to become a rider is an extremely rare occurrence."

"Oh my…" I answered, stunned by the thought of being the companion of such an ancient and powerful creature.

"Is anyone in this palace a rider?"

"Only one of us is."

I remarked, "Is it Annabelle? She seems worthy and virtuous enough."

"No. It's Pandora."

"_She_ has her own dragon? That's… incredible."

"Indeed. She is so very fortunate to have what very few of us ever will."

"What is her dragon like?"

She inhaled once more and replied, "Her name is Morgana. She is covered in navy and violet scales and is allied with the magic of darkness and of water. I will ask Pandora to inform us when she plans to summon her so that you may meet her. She is quite beautiful and enigmatic, even for a dragon."

"Since I don't have one yet, interacting with someone else's is the next best thing," I commented.

"A brilliant statement, Niko," she answered.

She then rose to her feet, the silk blanket sliding off of her back.

She said alluringly, "Come. We have many things to accomplish prior to the ceremony… _your_ ceremony."

"But wouldn't you rather, oh, I don't know… spend a few more short minutes in bed with me?" I said, feigning disappointment.

She replied with mock harshness, "That trick will not work on me this time, I'm afraid. Unless you want me to drag you everywhere by your tail feathers, I suggest you obey me."

I propped myself up on one wing and stared at her accusingly.

I teased, "Whatever happened to my free will?"

Without another word, she flung the blanket back. She then slowly reached for my tail with her foot, a sinister smile upon her face.

"Alright, alright, you win," I squawked.

She froze her foot and nodded once victoriously.

I got to my feet and waddled after her as she went over to the mirror. I halted in front of the silver oval as she planted herself behind me.

I studied her in the mirror as she in turn studied me, then bent over and began preening my plumage. I sighed as she ran her beak through my feathers, nibbling them here and there.

I did my best not to laugh and hold still, but it wasn't easy.

I stated calmly, "I'm assuming you don't know specifically what tasks are in store for us."

She paused and peered over my shoulder, and I locked my eyes with those of her reflected image.

"I can name most of them. We'll have to evaluate our custom-made robes, for one thing. Provided your throne is ready, which I pray it is, you'll need to critique it and decide whether it needs to be altered or not. We should also speak to Actaeon about security and Annabelle about altering the weather if necessary. Lastly, we must speak with Eli about the banquet that will take place after the main event."

I nodded silently, and she resumed straightening my feathers. A noteworthy thought then popped into my head, one she had overlooked.

"Don't forget about my family."

She jerked her head up and said, "How could I? We'll visit with Pandora and send her to Corinth with the carriage to collect them."

"I was just making sure."

She preened my lower back and finished off the routine by fixing up my primaries. She then gripped my shoulders with her wings and massaged my joints, rubbing back and forth and then using a circular motion.

My stiff joints protested until they emitted popping sounds, much to our surprise.

"Ahhh… that feels wonderful. Do keep going…" I sighed pleasurably.

"Are you tense, by any chance?"

"Not at all. Though that might not be the case once the time of the ceremony draws near. I've never been confident in front of large crowds. I would simply die if I ended up as a nervous wreck and made a fool of myself."

"There is no need to worry. I'll be right there beside you from the beginning to the end. Not only that, but you'll feel as though you are on top of the world."

"We'll see, my queen."

"We _will_ see, my king," she answered, her emphasis serving to banish any doubt and assure me that I would be untouched by fear.

I rewarded her by preening and massaging her heavenly body, and then we helped each other don our somewhat-wrinkled robes.

As we walked into the throne room, my eyes beheld quite a sight.

Many of her staff members were spread throughout the space, actively conversing with others and/or taking things down with their quills and parchment. The activity level was appropriately high, the throne room bustling like the market in Corinth.

"Very rarely have I seen them so focused and so busy. The environment here is routinely casual," she quipped.

I answered, "And quieter too, I'd imagine."

"You are correct. Before you and I jump into the fray, let us head to the dining hall. Only with full bellies will we have the energy to function."

"Agreed, my queen."

The various animals welcomed us back, greeted us, and bowed as we sauntered past, most of them referring to me by my title rather than my name. Their smiles were infectious, each one adding another drop of pride into the pool that was accumulating inside me.

I was bursting with warmth and couldn't help but smile back.

We descended to the next lower floor and hobbled into the dining hall, which was well below its maximum capacity. The table closest to us was occupied to the full extent, but the remaining ones were completely empty.

Their myriad of voices echoed off the walls, which meant it was no quieter than the throne room. Ambrosia and I sat down at the regular pair of seats at the head of the table, and the feasting creatures bore into us with their countless pairs of eyes.

"Good morning, our dearest queen and noble king!" they chanted, slamming their utensils and appendages onto the table and setting off a thunderous boom.

"Good morning to you all!" Ambrosia replied, squawking loudly.

Moments later, the eagle I recognized as Orion – who sat seven chairs down on the right side of the table – stood up and hustled over to us.

"I am glad you two are both safe and back where you belong. This palace just wasn't the same in your absence, I must admit."

Orion turned his head and locked eyes with Ambrosia, adding, "Especially yours, my queen."

She said with a chuckle, "It does not take a genius to believe that, my friend."

"Indeed not. Anyhow, what would you and the king like to eat on this oh-so-important day?"

"Please ask Eli to come here. I will have him bring us our breakfast. You may finish your meal."

"As you wish, my queen. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Thank you all the same."

He dipped his head and scurried off, the others lowering their voices a few notches out of respect for us. Orion ambled past ten seconds later and continued on, returning to his seat.

An aged-yet-formidable great gray owl appeared on Ambrosia's right, his pupils widening and then contracting as he focused on us.

"Hello, my king and queen," he said in his deep, authoritative voice.

He then pointed his bright yellow irises directly at me and extended his wing.

"I am Eli, the queen's most esteemed cook and the one to consult on all food-related matters."

I unfurled my own shook wings with him.

We drew them back at the same time, and I said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It will be an even greater pleasure to serve you, both in the present and the future, my king."

"Then I thank you sincerely for your service."

"You are most welcome, my king."

He straightened his posture and twitched the grizzled strip of white feathers on either side of his beak.

"Introductions aside, what would you like me to prepare for you both?"

"I'll have my favorite meal, the one you never grow tired of putting together."

He grinned and bobbed his head, and then gazed at me.

"And for you, my deserving king?"

"If it's not too much trouble, would you mind slicing one banana and drizzling honey onto the slices?"

"That is a splendid and unique choice, my king. It is no trouble at all. I shall have it out in no more than three minutes."

"Thank you once again, Eli."

"There is no need to thank me as long as you enjoy your meal."

"Understood," I answered contentedly.

He then walked away, his deadly talons clicking in an even rhythm as they made contact with the marble floor.

"He was the cook when my father was king. He's past his prime, but he still has many years of life left in him."

"I could tell by looking at his feathers that he's a lot older than you and I. But like you said, he's still going strong. Does he have a mate and children?"

"His mate is named Skye. She's as time-worn as he is, but shares his youthful spirit. Their older son is Alexei, while their younger son and daughter are named Tavis and Lilith respectively. Due to their age, they can no longer have children, but they are forever satisfied with the three they've produced."

"Naturally," I answered. "Are Skye and their offspring a part of your workforce?"

"Why yes, they are. Skye is a master poet and seamstress. She and some of her former students are in charge of weaving our attire for your coronation. Alexei and Tavis are both talented archers, and Lilith is a weather mage who apprenticed under Annabelle."

"What a small world this is," I stated joyfully.

"I won't argue with you there, my king."

A few moments later, before I could speak, Eli returned, our dishes sitting side by side on a large platter.

He handed them to their proper owners and said in a bass tone, "Your meals, as you requested. Do let me know if you would like seconds, or if anything is not as it should be."

"Of course, Eli," I said.

"Is everything in order for the banquet tonight?"

"I have, my queen. I have an ample supply of food and utensils, and I shall begin preparing the food three hours before the procession."

"Excellent. Recruit as much help as you will need to make sure the necessary amount is prepared on time."

"As you wish, my queen."

"Is there anyone else in the palace that has not eaten?"

"No. The beings you see here are the last of them."

"Then you are relieved of your duties for now. You may do as you please. Why don't you spend some time with your mate until you must return to the kitchen, hm?"

"Thank you once again, my queen. I believe I will. I was called to action before she woke up, and thus I have not seen her all morning."

"Think nothing of it." "Until we meet again, my king and queen."

"Likewise," Ambrosia and I said in unison.

Eli departed on foot, the limp in his gait another sign that betrayed his elderly status. After he slipped out of sight, the queen and I wasted no time in diving into the succulent food before us.

Nostalgic memories spawned in my mind as I inserted each firm, sweet banana chunk into my beak. The distinct flavors swirled into a delicious medley as I chewed, some of the gooey honey clinging to my tongue after I swallowed.

Out of my left eye, I spied her tossing berries into her beak in twos and threes and munching away.

I finished off my banana well before all her berries were devoured, my clogged stomach churning vigorously.

The others returned their used utensils and goblets and food-holding items to the kitchen and trickled away in groups We were left alone while Ambrosia downed the last dozen berries, and I resorted to daydreaming with my eyes closed.

She nudged me a minute later and brought me back to reality, licking her beak in satisfaction. We disposed of our things and retraced our steps to the throne room, but we didn't quite make it.

Gabriel the hummingbird came zooming down the hall and stopped on a dime, his blurred wings buzzing while he hovered.

"Greetings, my king and queen! It is magnificent to lay eyes on you once again!"

"And you are as charming as always, Gabriel," Ambrosia replied. "What do you need, my friend?"

"Your ceremonial garments are finished and ready to be judged! Would you prefer to do so now?"

"Lead the way. We'll be right behind you," I answered.

Gabriel hummed onward at the proper pace so we could keep up, darting up and down and side-to-side so as to always be in motion.

We bypassed the stairs leading to the throne room and trekked up another set of steps that terminated at one end of a broad walkway. Some birds and snakes filed past in the other direction as we proceeded.

Two walkways branched off to the left and right near the end of the main one, but we forged straight ahead. We came to a pair of carved doors, above which a banner decorated with stylized symbols hung.

"We're here," Gabriel chirped.

I entered behind Ambrosia, and Gabriel flew off towards the dark gray mass of feathers on the other side of the room. There were mostly four-legged animals present, but the rest were birds.

There were rolls of fabric connected to the weaving machines that were arranged at regular intervals around the room, and between the machines were racks for hanging garments. The creatures that weren't running the devices were looking over their finished products.

Gabriel sped over with a female great gray owl tailing him.

"Ah, if it isn't my familiar queen and my not-so-familiar king. Welcome to my workplace."

"Hello, Skye. I formally introduced myself to your mate earlier, and now it's my turn to introduce myself to you."

"Hello, Nikomedes. You are a new and cheerful face in the palace, and I am proud to have you as my king. Now I will be able to relish a break from the queen every once in a while," she joked.

"If only you could get rid of me so easily," Ambrosia retorted with a smug grin.

"On the contrary, I would never think of doing such a thing. But all taunts aside, your outfits are ready to be evaluated. Right this way."

Together we walked to a lone rack in the center of the room, and she gestured to the sleeved robes with a sweep of her wing.

"I spent two hours weaving each of them, and twice as long sketching them. They are made from the finest dyed silk available, and I outlined the designs on them by hand. It's safe to say that creating them was one of my most favorite projects yet."

I dragged my eyes from the bottom of the garment I assumed was mine, taking in its eye-catching splendor. It was predominantly purple, the color of royalty, enhanced with verdant green spirals and shapes that were bordered with gold thread.

The synergy of the trio of hues was marvelous, and the robe itself would command respect and attention when I wore it.

I gazed at her and declared, "You did an exemplary job. There isn't one single thing I feel needs to be changed. It's… it's perfect."

"I second that opinion," Ambrosia stated gleefully.

"Would you like to try them on?"

"No thank you, Skye. I'd rather wait until the ceremony. It would feel more special that way."

"As you wish, my king."

"I would rather wait as well."

"Understood, my queen."

"I would pay you 30,000 gold if your fantastic work wasn't for free."

"Oh my, you're too kind. As long as you feel like a true king should when it is placed upon you, then I need no other reimbursement."

I replied studiously, "There is no doubt in my mind that I will." "

Your compliments have made my heart soar. I-"

A cry of help cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Someone help! I've somehow managed to entangle my wing, and I can't get it free!"

"Oh dear, it seems I'm needed elsewhere. It was an honor to meet you in person, my king. You and the queen must have many other orders of business to attend to, so perhaps it is best that I let you go."

"That is true. Then until we meet again, farewell," I said.

"Farewell," squawked Ambrosia.

Skye turned and hooted, "I'm on my way, Simon!" before hurrying off to the male's aid.

"May you take me to where my throne is located?" I asked the hummingbird.

"Right away, my king! Luckily, we're not far from the blacksmith's forge at all!"

We made our way back to the main walkway and waddled down the path that angled off to the left. A banner inscribed with different symbols from the first dangled above the single heavy door in our path.

Ambrosia heaved it open, and we were met with a blast of warm air as we stepped inside. A great horned owl was hunched over an anvil, pounding away at the flattened end of a red-hot metal rod with a hammer.

I was unable to tell if his feathers were naturally dark, or if he was permanently covered in soot from the forge to his right. The majority of the heat it generated fled through the circular opening in the roof, and was the only reason we weren't baking in our feathers.

Ambrosia took a step forward and squawked, "Xenophon! We're here to see the throne you cast for the king!"

The owl jumped at the sound of her voice, the next blow of his mallet striking the solid anvil with a metallic thud. He spun around and squinted, recognition sweeping across his dusky face.

He set the mallet down and used his talons – over which metal claws were fitted so he could handle searing items safely – to pick up the rod and dunk it in a basin of water. It sizzled and birthed a cloud of steam, which drifted upwards and dissipated.

The male strutted over to us and seized my wing with his, shaking it with just the right amount of force.

"Well if it isn't Nikomedes, the peasant-turned-king himself! These eyes have seen countless macaws just like you over the years, but my gizzard is telling me that you are a cut above the rest. And I'll have you know that an owl's gizzardly instincts are never wrong, my old son."

"Thank you, Xeno, if I may call you that."

"You may call me whatever you like. But I have always preferred the shortened form of my name over the original, if it means anything to you."

"Forgetting someone, Xeno?" quipped Ambrosia.

He turned to gaze at her and said sarcastically, "Me? Forget to say hello to my queen? Why I'd rather stick my bare wing into the flames of my forge."

She rolled her eyes and grinned, and he bowed politely.

"And what about me? Though I am small, I'm not so small that I am invisible!"

"Hello to you as well, Gabriel. I have a mind to dust you with ash, as you are much too clean for my liking."

"I think I'll pass. My feathers won't be able to change colors in the sunlight if you soil them!"

"Ahem, well, that's enough chatter. You came here to inspect the throne, so let us do just that!"

He escorted us into a similar-sized storage chamber that was laden with ingots of gold and steel, piles of coal, and spare tools. But the throne was also impossible to miss, its surfaces as smooth as glass.

Xeno slapped a brotherly wing on my back and announced, "To cast that required the melting down of sixty ingots. I reused the molds for Ambrosia's throne, and that happened to be the easiest part of the process. For eight hours I toiled nonstop, and I was amazed that I did not pass out from the repetition and exhaustion. But this is my calling, and I toiled for you, my king."

"Your handiwork will be admired for many years to come, and I will be reminded of your diligence whenever I am perched on it."

"Then its intended purpose will be served. It is both practical and a symbol of your status and power. Or at least it will be, once it is transferred to its rightful place beside the queen's."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Considering the size and weight of the solid gold object, I then asked, "Who is to help you transport it all the way to the throne room?"

"I will enlist Annabelle's help. To her, lifting that will be as effortless as lifting a clump of dust."

I replied, "I agree. Her mental fortitude is incredible."

Ambrosia asked curiously, "What were you crafting before we arrived?"

"Oh, nothing actually. I was testing a sample of a new metal alloy I formulated to see how easily I could shape it. It is a successful improvement, as it doesn't resist my hammer as stubbornly as steel does."

"Ah. Congratulations then. Your experimentation paid off."

"That it did, my queen. However, being a blacksmith is far too crude of a profession to be associated with something like true research."

She replied thoughtfully, "Hm, point well made."

As we had attended to our second matter, we opted to say goodbye to Xeno and move on to the others. He responded in kind and showed us to the door, and he waved to us for a short while before shutting it.

The outside air felt refreshingly cool in comparison, and I welcomed the slight chill it induced as it snaked through my feathers. Since Ambrosia had coincidentally memorized the same list of tasks that Gabriel had, she insisted that he didn't have to be our guide any longer.

She knew where to go and who to talk to, and he understood. He stated that he had many obligations to carry out all the same, but would let us know in advance regarding when the procession would start.

He dipped his head until his beak pointed straight at the floor – an airborne version of a bow – and zoomed off on his emerald wings.

"You'd think he would pose a danger to others while flying at that speed. His beak seems like it could impale if he accidentally ran into someone."

"Hummingbirds' reflexes are superior to ours to combat that very possibility. None of the hummingbirds here have ever impaled anyone, as far as I know."

"Good to know. If my eyes were poked out, I wouldn't be able to stare at someone as beautiful as you for as long as I wished."

"Pardon me for repeating myself, but, point well made."

She kissed me on my cheek and nibbled at my feathers before pulling away.

I blushed and said, "Well then, erm, where are we off to next?"

"Let us speak with Annabelle and find out what the weather is going to be like, and if she will need to modify it."

"A wise choice, my queen."

We trekked down the first flight of stairs and then up the second, ending up on the outskirts of the palace's most spacious atrium. We crossed to the other side and strolled down another hall that had several offshoots.

As we came to the second one on the right, Ambrosia turned and kept marching. But I did not pursue her, as what I saw marching towards me had paralyzed my muscles.

It was an animated bird skeleton; its bones were bleached stark white and held together by some unseen force.

My eyes were riveted to it as it approached, and I failed to respond to Ambrosia as she asked, "Niko? What's wrong? Why are you standing there?"

The skeleton came to within a foot of me and halted, as I was an obstacle. Though it had no lungs or throat or tongue, its beak halves moved as it spoke.

"Hello, erm, Nikomedes. Good day. I would like to pass," it said, revealing itself as a male, which blew my mind.

I was a statue and rightfully horrified, and I did nothing.

He bore into me with his hollow eye sockets and said in an irritated tone, "With all due respect, didn't your parents teach you it is impolite to stare?"

"What… who… are you?" I stuttered.

"Oh my… um… Niko, this is Helios, one of our scribes. As you can see, he's… different from the rest of us."

I snapped out of my shocked trance and hastily shot my eyes towards Ambrosia, my beak curling into a pained smile. I forced myself to look back at him, blinking frequently so that he didn't catch me staring all over again.

"I apologize, Helios, it's just… what… what happened to you?"

"I suppose it's alright, as you and I have not crossed paths until now. You see, I was once a Golden Eagle who was adept with forbidden magic. But two years ago, as I was testing out a rapid decay spell on a rodent carcass, I bit my tongue. I mispronounced a word, causing the spell to backfire and strip me of my feathers and flesh and organs, but cruelly permit my survival. The horror was unspeakable, and I sorely wished I had died that day. The closest thing to death would be for me to deliberately extinguish my soul, but I have chosen not to. I still have my life, as twisted as it is, and I have sworn to continue living."

Helios let his head droop, and his bones rattled as he quaked once in sadness.

"I never wanted to be corrupted into a monster, but it happened regardless. I can no longer have a family, and to find a lover who dared to accept my appearance would be grossly unfair to her."

He raised his head and flashed a minute smile.

"But there is no point in grieving over what cannot be changed. I have many friends in this palace who I consider my extended family, and they are the reason I still exist."

He used his talon to carve a slit the air where his heart would have been, muttering a string of words I could not understand. White light poured briefly from the rift, and when it faded, a perfect, transparent sphere the same color as his bones floated in his chest cavity.

He curled his talons around it and held it ostentatiously in front of his ribs.

"I take it you've never seen someone's soul before, have you?"

"No…" I answered in awe.

"Here, hold it."

He spread his claws and presented it to me, and I positioned my own claws like a cradle. He flipped his foot upside down, and it drifted into my grasp.

"It's… like a cloud. And it's making me feel… happy inside."

"That's because it is inherently good. It is what makes me who I am. It is _me_."

Wordlessly, I handed it back to him, being careful not to drop it.

"It may look fragile, but it's not. It is mostly unaffected by the physical world."

He reopened the void and inserted his soul into it, the gap closing in another flash of illumination.

"I'd better be on my way now. I am needed in the library as soon as possible."

"Then we won't delay you any longer."

I walked in reverse a few paces so that he could proceed undaunted.

"Until we meet again, my king and queen," he said, bowing to us.

"Until we meet again, Helios. Stay safe, and try not to break any of your bones."

"As you wish, my king." He stalked off cheerfully, his skeleton rattling all the while.

"_That_ image is going to linger in my head for quite some time," I stated, exhaling.

"Disregard it like a rotten fruit, and you will be fine."

"It will flee my mind once we talk with Annabelle. She is just the distraction I need."

"Annabelle's quarters are through that door and up the stairs. Come."

As we climbed the tight, spiraling staircase, I realized that her quarters were stationed at the top of one of the palace's spires. It made sense that she resided high above the land, considering her prestigious accomplishments.

We caught our breath on the final step, and then Ambrosia thumped on the pristine wooden door into which a cursive "A" had been carved.

After shuffling noises were heard, Annabelle revealed herself.

Her eyes twinkled as she squawked, "Hello, my friends! Come in, come in!"

We walked to the middle of the globular room that doubled as both her office and her living space. There was a menagerie of books, papers, trinkets, and equipment on the oversized, multi-tier desk to our right, with the excess on the floor to either side of the desk.

"What brings you to my disorganized home on this momentous, historic day? Do you have any questions or concerns I could help you sort out?"

"Just one, dear Annabelle. Niko and I would like to know what the forecast is, and if you will be altering the weather."

"Ah, I see. I have been monitoring the weather since sunrise and documented the general trend in the atmospheric conditions."

She hopped over to the desk and dug through the scattered sheets of parchment. She seized one and held it out for us, though I could not make sense of the graphs and numbers that littered its surface.

"The pressure has been steadily dropping, and the temperature has been steadily rising. The stage is being set for a very cloudy and gloomy day, and there is a significant probability of rainfall in the late afternoon. An hour before the start of the ceremony, I will see to it that the threat of rain is eliminated. I will, however, provide some cloud cover so that it remains relatively cool and comfortable outside."

She levitated the parchment onto the desk without looking behind her, and Ambrosia asked, "What would we do without you and your magnificent skills, Annabelle?"

"Today, at least, everyone attending the event would be soaking wet and disgruntled, and the event itself would be a disaster."

"And you're definitely not going to let that happen," I remarked with a grin.

"Of course not, my king. The storms of the planet will bend to my will."

I teased, "Remind me to never get on your bad side then."

All of a sudden, inky smoke started seeping from her feathers, and her eyes became twin pits of absolute blackness.

More thick smoke leaked from her beak as she said in a malevolent sneer, "Because if you do, I shall trap you in a world of insufferable darkness and have you begging for death!"

My beak dropped open in shock, and she converted back to her benevolent self in one short second.

"In one word, I would describe that as… intimidating," I deadpanned.

"That display would have been much worse had I not been wearing my amulet," she said slyly.

"So you _do_ have a villainous side, don't you?" I asked.

"I do find it entertaining to toy around with forbidden magic. What's life without a bit of thrill?"

"To each his own, I suppose. Rather, to each _her_ own."

"I knew you'd understand," she commented agreeably.

"I would have loved to stay and chat, my friend, but we're not yet done jogging all over the palace."

"And exercising," I put in for good measure.

"Yes, that too. Our next orders of business are to speak with Actaeon, and lastly, Pandora."

"That's alright with me, my queen. I can tolerate solitude as well as I can tolerate company. Please return and visit me once all your errands and such are no more."

"How could we refuse?" I questioned.

"This is goodbye for now, but don't hold your breath."

Annabelle did the exact opposite, locking her beak shut and puffing out her cheeks.

"Suit yourself, my friend. No one will be here to revive you when you pass out," Ambrosia commented, waddling out the door.

I waved to the mute Annabelle, who staunchly held her beak closed as I walked out the door andshut it. I heard the rushing noise of her exhaling and shook my head playfully.

I hopped down the stairs and caught up with the queen, merging my right wing with her left for a change. We exited the spire and stalked further down the corridor, selecting the second tunnel on the right.

We snaked our way up to the apex of the spire, and it was I who knocked on the door to gain entry. A female hawk who I presumed was Actaeon's mate answered the call.

"Hello, Ambrosia," she said in a convivial tone.

"Hello, old friend."

"And hello to you, my fledgling king. My name is Aurora. I was wondering how long it would take before I could meet my superior in person. Congratulations."

"Why thank you, Aurora. I never tire of being praised, no matter how repetitive it is."

"Naturally, my king."

Ambrosia questioned, "Is Actaeon here? I need to hold a short conversation with him."

"Yes, he is. He and our son are sparring in the other room. Come in, and I shall fetch them for you."

We obeyed her orders, and after shutting the door, she called, "Actaeon, dear, the king and queen are here!"

A few seconds later, he emerged through the door in the dividing wall that cut straight across the enclosure, accompanied by a slightly-smaller version of himself. Their sheathed swords hung from their sides by means of a strap that wrapped around their bodies and was secured with a buckle.

"Greetings, Ambrosia and Niko!" the senior male said, his breathing rate faster than normal.

"Greetings!" repeated his son, who was respiring at a similar pace.

"Greetings," she and I squawked at the same time.

"Why have you come on such short notice, my queen?"

"I would like for you to implement security precautions, former general of mine. The courtyard will undoubtedly be heavily populated, and there is always the risk that a lunatic and his or her cohorts will stir up trouble. That will not do, and so am counting on you to ensure that order is maintained, and that Niko and I are guaranteed to be safe for the entire procession."

"Hm… you think like a military leader yourself, my queen. Anyhow, the solution is quite simple. Before the coronation is due to begin, I will scout out secretive-yet-advantageous positions for some of my top archers. There will also be many swordsmen on the ground for close-quarters protection and crowd containment."

Ambrosia nodded to him, and he declared, "If you'd allow it, I volunteer to serve as a personal guard for you and the king."

"By all means, my friend. Those who attempt to pester us will regret doing so once they come face-to-face with you and your blade."

He remarked, "You stole the words right out of my beak."

"May I also guard you and the king, Ambrosia?"

"I see nothing wrong with that, Luke. However, I am not the one who has the final say."

Getting the hint, Luke twisted his head and gazed pleadingly at his male parent.

"May I, Father? Just this once? You can trust me, I promise."

Actaeon narrowed his eyes, torn by his indecision.

His mate announced, "Let him participate, dear. He's not a hatchling anymore, and you know he will obey orders without question."

A grumble sounded deep in his throat, but he said, "I suppose you can, son. But if you step out line _one_ time…"

"Thank you so much, Father!" he exclaimed, hugging him. "I won't let you or the king and queen down!"

"At least I managed to raise you properly…" he mumbled, extending his wing and hugging his child nonetheless.

"Forgive us for departing as abruptly as we arrived, but Pandora is al we have left to speak with. Niko's family will be attending as the guests of honor."

"Then you must acquaint us with them after you receive your official title, Niko."

I responded, "After the banquet, I will do just that."

"May the gods bless you all," Ambrosia said.

"May the gods bless you and Niko as well, though it seems they have already done so quite generously."

I smiled widely at the comment, as did the queen.

"Goodbye, until we meet again," they said in unison.

"Until we meet again," Ambrosia and I responded.

We left the trio of hawks behind and traipsed to the other half of the enormous dwelling, hiking to the terminus of a third tower.

A devilish "P" was gouged into the door, indicative of the nefarious nature that many believed all ravens possessed. Ambrosia curled her toes into a ball and rapped on the dense wood five times.

Her swift reply was anything but sympathetic; it was a caw tinged with ire.

"Go away! Has word not spread that I am busy and do not want to be disturbed?!"

I glanced at Ambrosia, her expression no less perplexed and concerned than mine. She prudently opened the door, which squeaked on its hinges, and we shuffled inside.

Pandora was hunched over her desk and scrawling upon a sheet of parchment, the quill being one of her own plucked feathers. She scribbled another string of words onto the parchment and then slapped the quill down with a _smack_.

"Are you even listening to me?"

She then spun her head towards us and cawed rudely, "I want to be left alone, by the gods! I-"

It was then that she recognized us, and she stiffened as though she had seen a ghost.

"Ambrosia… Nikomedes… I…" she stammered.

The queen sad flatly, "Hello, Pandora. You seem awfully upset."

Ambrosia said tentatively, hopping closer to the shamed female raven. I advanced and planted myself on Ambrosia's right.

The jet-black bird then cawed dejectedly, "Please forgive me… for my outburst. It was wrong of me… to take my frustration out on you."

Ambrosia said in a motherly tone, "It is alright, Pandora. Do not punish yourself. But is there something wrong?"

I laid my wing on her back, and she felt warm to the touch… too warm.

I folded my wing and said, "You're abnormally hot. I think you have a fever."

"Yes… you're right, but it's only a slight one. It manifested in the middle of the night, and it hasn't let up. The illness and my lack of sleep is why I am so irritable…"

"Then why don't you have it treated, Pandora? Why are you choosing to suffer?"

"Because… I can handle it. It's nothing, really. I've been sick with worse. It will clear up soon enough."

"But Pandora-"

"Please, my queen. It is my choice to let it run its course."

Ambrosia sighed, disheartened, but promptly changed the subject.

"I was going to ask you to transport the carriage to Corinth and escort Niko's family back here, but since you are not feeling well, I will have Annabelle do it instead."

"No need. I… I will take care of it. A weak fever can't tie me down."

"As you wish. Though I have a mind to forbid you from going, I cannot ignore your free will."

"When I am finished with my diary entry, I will depart at once."

"Alright, my friend. Niko and I will leave you in peace now, or your recovery will be delayed."

"I won't argue with that. I would never push you out on purpose."

Randomly, my mind looped back to this morning and dredged up a particular thought.

"Pandora?"

"Yes, my king?" she answered, bringing her obsidian eyes to bear.

"I heard about Morgana, and how fortunate you are to have her, from Ambrosia this morning. Considering today's celebration, would you consider summoning her so she may witness my elevation?"

She was silent, but a grateful smile materialized on her dagger-like beak.

"That… is a fantastic idea. She does not know that the next king of this nation is due to be crowned. It would bring great happiness to her."

"Thank you, Pandora. I have never interacted with a dragon my entire life."

"You're humbly welcome, my king." She inhaled and concluded, "I hope her presence doesn't start a commotion."

"We'll be leaving now. I pray that your fever dissipates soon. It is never easy to see one of my friends in distress."

"Farewell, Ambrosia. I am a healthy bird, and my fever will be conquered, given time."

"Farewell, Pandora."

"Goodbye, my king."

Making good on Annabelle's request, we fled the poor raven's home and crisscrossed the palace for the hundredth time. Once we settled into the female macaw's quarters, Ambrosia and I changed ourselves from a pair of busy bees to a pair of couch potatoes.

Annabelle brewed me a mug of tangy lemon tea, while Ambrosia sipped moonberry wine out of a goblet. Annabelle helped herself to the same alcoholic drink. We were absorbed in our conversations and didn't bother keeping track of time, as Gabriel would alert us when it was our turn to get prepared.

I observed Annabelle's complacent, charitable side during my stay, as she kept her highly work-oriented nature under wraps. The way she conducted herself was reminiscent of someone who was born and raised in a country home, a tenderhearted bird who knew nothing of city-state or regal life.

A comical delusion of mine was this: she would have been a sensational mate for me. While she and Ambrosia exchanged words, I chuckled inwardly at that fantasy and sucked a beakful of tea from my cup.

Ambrosia's intake of wine lent a noticeable edge to her words, but her speech was not slurred, and she remained cognizant. Annabelle was affected to a greater extent - though I could not say why – and she found nearly everything worth laughing about.

To me, the only thing alcoholic drinks were good for was coercing couples to engage in sexual acts. I supposed I would drink if it led to Ambrosia and I mating passionately… but I immediately kicked that thought out of my head, lest I choke on my tea.

My subconscious senses counted off the hours as we spun with the world and the sun slogged its way across the sky. Four hours in total had come and gone when the females and I heard a series of taps at the door. He zipped inside when Annabelle opened the door, behaving hyperactively as usual.

"My king and queen, you have ninety minutes left to prepare! Meet me in the throne room an hour from now, as there a few things I must go over with you and, more importantly, Niko."

"Alright, Gabriel," I answered.

Annabelle stated she was going to prepare as well, which included taking a long shower to sober up, preening, and choosing the attire she was going to wear.

The queen and I squawked our goodbyes and breezed back to our bedroom, intent on imitating her.

We disrobed – oh how sublime it felt to remove my wrinkled, smelly, clingy garment – and Ambrosia bathed while I lounged on the bed. We then switched places, and I scrubbed my feathers until they were unquestionably clean.

After I had dried myself off, she pounced on me from behind and sent us both to the floor. We shared a hearty laugh, and then we mutually preened each other in the steamy, humid bathroom.

She made me look like a hero of war who the females flock to and swoon over, while I made her look like a bird that could have only been fabricated by the hands of the gods.

Clothing was overrated when its sole purpose was to camouflage her resplendent beauty.

I would have demanded that she not wear her robe if it were possible. But this evening, once the extravagant festival was over, she would take it off so that I may gaze upon her ravishing body once more.

When I deemed myself ready to enter the fray, I laced my wing with Ambrosia's and pecked her on the cheek. We ventured into the throne room – which was packed with animals that had their own special clothes on – and searched for Gabriel.

We were unable to find him, and it was Skye who trotted up to us in her red-and-black garment. She peeled our robes from her shoulder one-by-one and put them on us.

She commented on how dashing and regal we were, and that the eyes of everyone on the courtyard would be unable to pull away. Hearing that sent a twitch of anxiety through me, but I repeated in my head, "I'll be fine, nothing will go wrong."

The male hummingbird streaked moments later, a rolled-up sheet of parchment dangling from his tiny feet.

"What's that you're carrying?" I asked.

"It's a speech that has been drafted for you, my king. You may take it with you to read aloud, or you may memorize it and adapt it to your liking."

"I have to recite… a speech… in front of everyone? I… don't know… if I can…" I replied, gulping down the frog in my throat.

Ambrosia gazed at me and said, "You can do it, Niko. They will not care if you make mistakes. What will matter to them and touch them is _what_ you say, _not_ how you say it. Simply speak from your heart, and you cannot go wrong."

I sighed, but grabbed hold of my courage and nodded.

"You're right. I won't let my nerves affect me. I will prove that I am a king, not a coward."

"That's the spirit," my female counterpart squawked.

I faced the hovering Gabriel and said, "I do not need a pre-made speech. I will handle this on my own, without any help."

He bobbed his head twice and said, "As you wish, my king." Gabriel inhaled and added, "Once it is over, the formal half of the procession will commence. There aren't many rules besides doing what you're told, acting sensibly, and following the cues, which you can't miss unless you are both blind and deaf."

I chuckled, but soaked up his words.

"Understood, my energetic friend."

"Good, good. Let me check with the councilors and see when everything will be set into motion."

He buzzed off like the living missile he was, and my heart began to pump faster.

He whistled into view fifteen seconds later and chirped, "They nearly done organizing everything in the courtyard. They estimate it will take no longer than five minutes. And then, the spectacle will unfold!"

He flew off, and Skye hooted, "I'm going to head to the courtyard. That's where I belong, after all."

"If you say so," I answered with a smile.

She smiled back and jogged away, her talons clicking out a peculiar rhythm as she went. As the others filed out through the wide-open doors and the volume level diminished, my pulse quickened and my muscles tightened.

Ambrosia stared into my eyes and stroked my back with her wing, detecting the changes that were occurring within me. When those three-hundred seconds were up, Gabriel appeared and flicked his head towards the exit.

He then absconded the way he had come, and my heart skipped a beat.

"This is it, Nikomedes. This is your time now. Show them what you are made of."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I responded, drawing in a breath.

Wing-in-wing, we marched to the rim of the palace, stopping at the top step of the tall staircase.

The palace grounds were positively brimming with creatures, with scores more perched atop the outer walls. And sure enough, I spied a dragon whose skin was the color of a pristine ocean and a seductive night sky, her forelegs resting on either side of the gate.

A rift in the clouds aimed a beam of sunlight at us, and the congregation burst into cheers and applause. As the sound cascaded over us like a waterfall, we traipsed down the steps and halted as our feet touched the warm stone walkway.

Birds with swords and foxes with gleaming trumpets lined the sides of the path all the way to the fountain, a festooned wooden pedestal in front of the fountain itself. The trumpets were angled towards the clouds, blasting out an imperial hymn as we ambled forwards.

The swordsman moved their blades in ritualized movements before stabbing them towards the overcast sky and holding them there. the hilts level with their faces.

When I reached the pedestal, hallowed silence was unleashed upon the area so rapidly that my ears rang.

Without hesitating, I climbed to the upper platform, which was at least eight feet off the ground. Ambrosia glued herself next to me as I peered out across the sea of beings on all sides, their round and slanted and oval eyes drilling into me.

Ambrosia whispered, "Go ahead, Niko. Deliver it, and make it unforgettable."

I drew three steadying breaths and hopped to the southern side, placing my wings on the short fence.

"I am not what you would consider a true public speaker, so please forgive me if I make mistakes," I began, my voice firm and loud.

After one second of silence, I cleared my throat and continued.

"To be honest, the main reason I chose to risk my life in the arena, my most valuable possession, was to secure a better future for my family, not gain the audience of the queen here. In hindsight, it was incredibly foolish _and_ incredibly selfless. Perhaps that is why I was victorious, as I sought to defeat Ambrosia for the benefit of others instead of myself. That being said, I pray for the souls of the challengers before me who entered the arena with or without the same goal, and yet failed to come out alive."

I waited as some of the animals stirred and shuffled, replenishing my oxygen supply and waddling over to the east side before proceeding.

"I am not saying that anyone should offer up their lives for something that is of a vastly lesser value. But, if we do not dare to achieve our hopes and dreams, what purpose would we serve? The gods have placed us on this planet to go forth and prosper; to seize what we feel is worth seizing. Our spirits assist us in deciding what we wish to accomplish in the time we are given, our minds give us the ability to act upon those wishes, and our bodies are the tools that we use to fulfill those wishes and reap the rewards."

I transitioned to the north side and inhaled before opening my beak once more.

"It is common knowledge that life is difficult, and in the face of seemingly overpowering odds, we may lose sight of our goals and give up. That is simply the way the gods influence us mortals and challenge us to prove our mettle, rather than conspiring to break our resolve and force us to admit defeat. Even when times are their hardest, we must continue to push forwards and show the gods that we are worthy. Only then will we be granted the gifts we have been striving for all along."

I faced the west and filled my lungs, drawing near to the conclusion of my speech.

"Regardless of what creatures we are, every one of us has the potential to do great things and become something more than what we were. We all have the spark, if you will, to improve our lives and the lives of others. It undoubtedly will take longer for some to understand what their calling is, but during that time, they must nurture their sparks and never let them fade or die."

I faced south for the second and final time, eager to belt out the finale.

"Those sparks will burst into the flames of success and glory and pride, but only if we try hard enough. No matter how big or how small you or your ambitions are, you must _try_, and more often than not, you _will_ succeed. I am living proof that that is true, even if that sounds like a line snatched straight from the pages of a fairytale. I have fought and shed blood, sweat and tears to become who I am today, and I will fight just the same to lead this nation to the best of my ability. I am honored to be your king, and I pray that you are honored to be my subjects. A new era, _our_ era, has come, and with any luck, it will be remembered well into the future. In the name of the gods, I bless you all."

I blinked twice, and the crowd exploded into audible praise.

I glanced at Ambrosia, and the tears in her eyes glistened in the sunlight. The enormous smile on her beak told me that they were tears of joy.

I closed my eyes and bowed twice in each direction, and I could not stop my own from watering. I turned around and wiped the fluid away, and Ambrosia grasped my wing.

"Niko… that was… so beautiful... I can hardly… describe it…"

"It was only as beautiful as you, my queen," I answered.

We ambled back down to the path, and the pedestal was teleported away in a split-second. The mass of bodies fell silent, the sound of my and Ambrosia's breathing – who was to my right – the only things I could hear.

The seven councilors percolated out of the throng and arranged themselves in a semicircle one foot in front of us. Pandora was in the middle, three councilors flanking her on each side.

She flicked her claws a certain way, and a small, golden box melted out of thin air and hovered there. Gabriel flashed into view and hovered above the box in turn.

He pointed his straw-thin bill at the rattlesnake furthest to the left and said, "Xena, do you object to the crowning of Nikomedes as your king and feel that he is unfit to rule the land of Cydonia?" he asked in a characteristically-formal tone.

She hissed, "No," and flicked her tongue out.

Gabriel directed the question to the six other council members, and they replied no differently than the rattlesnake. My heart soared and felt like it had been wrapped in a rainbow.

With that, Gabriel met Pandora's gaze and nodded to her without saying a word. She unclasped the lid and opened the box, revealing a bejeweled crown and a pair of rings.

Square diamonds were set into its surface at regular intervals, and in between each one was a sapphire that matched her feather color exactly. Aside from the sapphires in my ring being a darker blue than hers, the style of my ring was the same.

Gabriel plucked my ring out of the slot in the mauve fabric and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Nikomedes, do you take Ambrosia as your queen and one day, your mate, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, and to love and cherish forevermore, in the name of the gods?"

"I do," I answered as my heart thudded once in my chest.

"Then I ask that you raise your right leg."

I did so, curling my claws in, and he eased the ring onto my leg. I unbent my claws and placed my foot on the ground, the ring fitting snugly and hardly moving about.

Gabriel locked eyes with my partner and said, "Ambrosia, do you take Nikomedes as your king and one day, your mate, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, and to love and cherish forevermore, in the name of the gods?"

"I do," she replied.

"Then I ask that you raise your left leg."

She obeyed, and he worked the ring onto her skinny appendage. She lowered her foot, and our pieces of jewelry pinged as hers clicked against mine. The hummingbird signaled to the raven, and she levitated the crown onto my head.

The seven being opened their mouths and beaks and declared in unison, "With the gods as my witness, and on behalf of the power vested in me, I pronounce you, Nikomedes, the rightful king of Cydonia. You are hereby bound to the queen through the codes of honor, respect, loyalty, and love. May your reign be lengthy, prosperous, and beneficial to all. I bless you, in the names of our gods."

A tempest of positive emotions surged out of my soul and whirled around beneath my skin, and I was beside myself with pleasure and satisfaction. The adrenaline in my blood caused me to tremble as I glanced from the councilors to Gabriel and then to Ambrosia.

But the instant her turquoise eyes met my chocolate ones, I ceased to shake. She stared right through the portals to my soul, and she saw for herself what I was feeling.

What she did next was proof that she felt exactly the same way.

She interlocked her wings upon my back and squeezed herself against me, locking her beak with mine. The crowd erupted in recognition of my elevation and our linking, though it fell on my deaf ears.

The world crumbled beneath my feet, and I lost myself in the midst of the most sensual kiss I had ever experienced.

She tasted like the sweetest honey nature could produce, drenching me with passion and affection. She intoxicated me with her essence more completely than the strongest moonberry wine.

If it weren't for my need to breathe, our kiss would have lasted for hours.

She regrettably ended it with a soft smack, and our inhalations came out as sudden gasps. I did not know how I was still standing, as my bones felt like they were as substantial as jelly.

I was oblivious to everything but the sound of her voice as she cooed, "At last… I am yours… my king…"

"And at last… I am yours… my queen…"

"Then this… is the start… of our… forever…"

**X-X-X**

The four tables and the chairs from the dining hall were teleported to the lawn and then magically duplicated so that the entire crowd could be seated. Eli and a contingent of helpers then took everyone's orders and distributed their meals.

An orchestra was brought out to provide music, and after I led the mass of creatures in praying to the gods for our sustenance, we were free to eat. The food was as spectacular as the celebration itself, and we had Eli to thank for its superb quality.

I was seated at the head of the center table with Ambrosia to my right, and the first two seats on either side were reserved for none other than my family. I traded many hugs with them before I could plunge into my meal.

My sisters cried for me, but my mother in particular spilled enough tears to fill a goblet. Once they had composed themselves, they commenced eating.

My mother, father, and sisters indulged in strawberries harvested at the peak of ripeness, supplementing them with assorted nuts.

A mound of moonberries was Ambrosia's main course, but her side dish was banana slices dipped in honey, aptly enough.

I gulped down tantalizing peach slices and crunchy nuts, a fair balance of sweet and salty nourishment.

Ambrosia and my parents drank moonberry wine, but I chose to drink nothing, as my peaches were coated with thirst-quenching juice.

My sisters were the first to fill up on strawberries and nuts, yet they demanded to have cherry pie for dessert. I announced that I could go for cherry pie as well, and Ambrosia declared that her bottomless stomach wouldn't mind some either.

I asked Eli to throw one together for us, and he made one from scratch and served it in five minutes flat.

The crust was tanned to perfection, and wisps of steam curled off the cherry-loaded filling when I cut into it. I blew on it and let it sit for a minute or so, but ate it while it was still warm.

I could only manage to stuff one whole slice into my stomach, and to eat one more bite of anything was impossible.

I chatted with my honorable guests as they wrapped up their meals, my bloated stomach churning doubly-hard to process my intake of food. When all six of us had had our absolute fill, we conversed for another hour.

As most of the congregation had stopped eating by then, the councilors persuaded Ambrosia and I to embark on a parade and pass through the city-states near the Capitol.

And so it was that the queen and I led a river of animals across the plains, our flamboyant carriage at the very front of that river.

We stopped in Agrinio, Limni, Pirgos, and a few others, the townspeople in each throwing a mini-celebration in our honor. I shook countless wings and bowed countless times as festive music played throughout the streets during every stop.

By the time our parade looped back around to the Capitol, I was certain that I had had my share of praise and recognition for one day. The bottom one-third of the sun had sank beneath the horizon when we re-entered the palace grounds, but neither I, nor anyone else, was tired enough to call it quits.

The animals reformed into a swarm and resorted to conversing among themselves. My partner and my family accompanied me as I sought out Pandora, and she instinctually knew why. She called out the name of her beast, and the dragon cast her shadow upon as she swooped in. Her wing beats hurled gusts of wind at us as she flapped them to slow her airspeed, and her landing sent tremors through the ground.

I guessed she was ten feet long from the tip of her snout to the end of her spiked tail, but wagered that she was relatively young and would grow longer still. I was but a tasty snack to her, but I knew in my gut that she was a gentle giant. "Greetings, Morgana. Never have I been this close to one of your kind. I am thrilled, to say the least." She parted her jaws and revealed her menacing maw full of curved teeth, letting loose a roar. The stream of wind whipped our garments around and ruffled our feathers, but thankfully she did not add flames to the mix. She snapped her jaws shut with a _crack_ and spoke with her ancient, feminine voice.

"That is how we dragons say hello. It is a supreme honor to meet you, King Nikomedes." "It is unorthodox, I'll admit, but quite exciting," I commented.

She flashed a toothy grin and replied, "Allow me to spice things up and give you a bit of a show." She raised her head into the air and opened her mouth wide, roaring once more as a fireball of lethal scarlet flames billowed out. The heat wave dried out my eyes while it lasted, but I suffered no other adverse effects. I blinked my eyes to remoisten them, and Morgana lowered her head back down. I fanned out my left wing and swept it in the direction of my relatives.

"Allow me to introduce you to my mother, Cynthia, my father, Cassius, and my sisters, Selene and Saphira."

She extended her neck and studied them intently, snorting smoke out of her nostrils.

"Never have I seen such adorable female birds," she complimented.

"Thank you!" Saphira replied.

"Our mother says we're adorable too, but I guess that's because we're her children," Selene quipped.

Morgana then looked up at the adult macaws and said, "You've nurtured a child prodigy. Your pride in him must be limitless."

My mother responded, "It truly is. He may be the ruler of this this empire, but he'll always be our handsome little Niko."

"And you must be proud of them for shaping you into the bird you are today."

"I'm so glad to be their son. Though there were some speed bumps while I was growing up, they cared for me and taught me well."

"My parents are the same why, so I empathize with you."

I coughed once and asked, "This may sound like a silly question, but what is life like as a dragon?"

She crouched onto her belly and folded her forelegs beneath her chest before replying.

"It is exhilarating. Since we are able to fly higher and farther than any other creature of the air, our view of the land is unrivaled. We are also adept hunters, and the search for new and challenging prey is an endless goal of ours. But we dragons tend to live our lives in secrecy, as some fear us, and out of that fear, hate arises."

She growled to clear her throat, and then she continued.

"Though most dragons abide by the unwritten law that says it is cruel to eat other sentient animals, there are some that do not obey that law. The stories of fox pups going missing while their parents are away, or young birds never returning after becoming lost in some forest, are primarily the work of dragons, but not the only reason. This I know from experience, as I have witnessed many attacks by my primal brethren. In the past, dragons were killed so as to try and stop them from eating whatever they liked, but the violence on both sides only continued. After the code was created, our ancestors heeded it and adapted, and they were no longer being ambushed and murdered by mobs. However, the stigma attached to our kind has withstood the test of time, and that is why we do not associate with other species at large. The story is different for dragons like me, of course."

"That is one subject I have not yet examined in great detail. I'll have to devote many hours to studying the tumultuous history of dragons, then. Thank you for sharing."

"You're very welcome. So, I presume you and my master have become close friends. Or have the uncouth qualities that every raven is born with taught you to keep your distance?"

"No no, we've been great friends since the first day I came here."

Pandora cawed, "Very funny, Morgana. You know I'm not as conniving or untrustworthy as other ravens are."

"But you are just as feisty and easy to provoke, if I do say so myself," she answered with a draconic cackle.

Pandora rolled her beady eyes, but ultimately chuckled and began stroking her beast's neck.

"Say, would you like to wheel through the sky on top of a dragon, Nikomedes? There is no other experience on Earth that can compare."

"For me to refuse would be illogical. I'll do it."

"Will you be coming too, Ambrosia?"

"Certainly. Wherever my king goes, so do I."

"Mother, can we ride her too? Please? Please?" my sisters begged.

"Now now, my daughters, this is a special opportunity for your brother and the queen. Let them go first, and if Morgana is willing, she can carry you next."

"Okay!" they chirped. Ambrosia and I lofted onto her back, and she craned her head back and said, "Between my wings is where I suggest you be. Grab on tight to my scales, stay low, and try to not let go."

We did as we were told, Ambrosia opting to stand a few inches behind me.

She remarked, "It is beneficial that your robes have sleeves, or they would be blown off otherwise."

She rose to her full height and spread her massive wings wide.

"Any last words?" she joked.

"None besides… take to the air, Morgana!" I squawked.

She nodded once and pumped her wings, her thick muscles rippling with immense power beneath my feet. The herd of animals glared up at us as we ascended straight up, their bodies growing smaller and less distinct.

After flapping her wings twelve times, she angled them downwards to provide thrust. She breathed a cone of flame from her mouth in a mighty bellow, accelerating to the east.

The wind rushed past me at an ever-increasing speed until it was a constant howl in my ears, and I couldn't help but shout in glee to the heavens.

Morgana tilted and lofted us higher and higher into the sky. As I glanced behind me, I saw the pearl-and-gold structure that was the palace far below, next to her thick tail. I whipped my head forwards as she leveled out, and I imagined that we were going to streak away from Earth and skim over the setting sun.

She executed a steep, spiraling dive with her wings tucked in, the ground steadily rushing up as it whirled around and around. The battering wind and the force of her spinning threatened to tear me loose, and I squeezed my claws inwards as hard as I could.

Ambrosia and I squawked in utter excitement for the entire dive, shutting our beaks as she threw open her wings to break her fall. The sudden reduction in speed jostled Ambrosia and I about, and her forehead knocked against the back of my skull.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"No harm done!"

Morgana opted to ferry us above the tops of the bulky gray clouds and perform all sorts of aerial acrobatics. She did barrel rolls in both directions, loop after hectic loop, and fly upside-down.

She pushed her body to the limit, and the frenzied rollercoaster ride would be a permanent memory of mine.

The terrain was no longer visible at this altitude, the ranks of clouds extending in all directions as far as the eye could see. They were dyed yellow and orange and pink by the dying rays of the sun, and I could only label it as an earthbound paradise.

With my queen at my back and the tapestry of color beneath my feet, I was a king, and I was on top of the world.

**X-X-X**

I slogged into our chambers and slumped against the side of the bed, exhaling a leaden sigh.

"I am dying to fall asleep… right here… right now…" I squawked tiredly.

Ambrosia had lost the ability to feel tired since she became immortal, thanks to her permanent supply of stamina. I couldn't wait to become the second member of the immortality club so that I wouldn't have to deal with exhaustion anymore.

She pulled me to my feet and rotated me so that I faced her.

She said seductively, "Don't pass out right away. I am not done with you yet."

Her eyes glimmered in the flickering light from the torch, and she peeled her robe off.

The sight of her bare, gorgeous form charged me with energy, and I perked up immediately. She beckoned to me with one of her claws, and I waddled up to her.

She eased my robe off my body, and I remarked, "You seem to enjoy disregarding my free w-"

She placed her lengthiest primary over my beak, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Shhh, my king."

She then threw her wings around my neck and whispered, "Do not speak. Just kiss me."

I considered pulling away, but her perfume and the feel of her chest feathers brushing against mine were too enrapturing. I drew my eyes shut and locked my beak with hers, our tongues meeting in the middle and wrestling with each other.

She poured her succulent honey-like taste into my beak and over my soul, and I grasped her curving sides with my wings. In tandem with the sound of my heart thudding in my ears, I could hear the wet smacking noises and pleasured groans we made.

I dug deeper into her oral cavity, and she pressed back in return. I peeked at my surroundings with my right eye and judged the distance to the bed, and then sealed it shut.

I turned us around and steered her towards the bed in reverse, sensing when she ran into it. I clutched her sides and hoisted her onto the edge of the mattress, laying her out belly-up.

I then climbed on top of her and resumed eating her beak out. She placed her wings upon my back and massaged my spine, moaning in pleasure. I kissed for a whole minute before sucking in a breath, and then kissed for another sixty seconds before breaking our passionate, sticky connection.

She ran one wing up and down my neck, cooing, "Now I have proof… that shy, reserved males… are the ones who… kiss the best. I wonder… why that is…"

"Then… consider yourself fortunate… to have me… as your partner…"

"I do not know… if it is too soon… for me to say this… but I think… I'm in love…"

"I think… I am in love… as well…"

I planted a row of kisses along her neck and then cemented our beaks together for a few seconds, gently sampling her flavor.

"Promise me… that you'll hold me… tonight… and every other night… and never let me go…"

"I promise, Ambrosia."

She kissed me between the eyes and sighed blissfully.

"Night may have fallen, my king, but for us, a new day has dawned…"

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
